Asylum
by Karine-F
Summary: Vous êtes perdu ? Vous ne savez plus dans quel monde vous vous trouvez ? Où est la réalité ? Où est la fiction ? Mieux encore : est-ce que la magie existe réellement ? Alors bienvenue, à l'Hôpital St Madeleine. Asseyez-vous là, l'infirmière Isabelle prendra votre requête. Et peut-être, oui peut-être, en ressortirez vous en vie. Si tant est que la chance soit de votre côté. HG/SS.
1. Prologue

_Me revoici avec une fiction. Plus sombre, je vous préviens. C'est pour un public averti. Ce n'est pas aussi dark que certaine fic, mais davantage que mon registre habituel disons. Je ne vais pas vous mentir : je n'en ai pas fini l'écriture. Je n'ai aucune idée du rythme que je donnerais, mais j'ai pour le moment 15 chapitres d'écrits et je pense être sur la fin. Je les mettrais surement rapidement._

_Vous verrez, l'histoire a plutôt un style flou, mystérieux voire parfois décousu. Vous en comprendrez la raison plus tard. Je suis ouverte à toute théorie en review !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Prologue.

D'ordinaire, les cris peuplaient ses lieux. Cela était devenu incessant, tant que l'horreur se changeait en fond sonore, telle une musique d'ascenseur, morbide et putride. Et que parler de l'odeur ? Du froid ? De l'humidité entourant ces cachots de l'enfer ?

Pire encore que la mort… Ici puait la souffrance, de corps calcinés, de peau mutilée, de magie noire, très noire.

La guerre n'était encore, ni gagnée, ni perdue. Mais des tas d'ignominies continuaient de se dérouler inlassablement devant ses yeux d'espion. Severus Snape se tenait dans un lieu tenu secret, dirigé par le pire monstre d'aliénation et de perversité que le monde sorcier ait pu connaître. Si Tom Jedusor avait soif de pouvoir, Bellatrix Lestrange elle, n'avait que le plaisir de la torture, l'orgasme face au pilori comme moteur.

Il faisait si sombre qu'il distinguait à peine la masse sombre de ses cheveux négligés entourant son visage aliéné.

« Je sais ce que tu fais, mon cher Severus. Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix de crécelle. »

Il ne baissait jamais la garde. Non, jamais. La posture droite, imperturbable et affublé d'un costume propre et soigné, Severus Snape refusait de faiblir. Il les regarderait tout de haut, sa dignité érigé au sommet et aucun frisson de lui parcourrait l'épiderme. Il se le refusait. Car plus rien ne lui faisait peur désormais. Du moins, en apparence.

Bellatrix continuait de lui tourner autour tel un vautour décomposé, et le nez du maître des potions se fronça face au parfum pestilentiel de son âme. Il pouvait la sentir d'ici, bien qu'il serait incapable de dire comment. Mais il restait silencieux. Il ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de le voir vaciller, pas pour tout l'or de l'Univers.

« La sang de bourbe ! Tu es en train de faire échouer mon projet auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avoue le ! Hurla-t-elle, hystérique en approchant son visage du mangemort. »

Snape resta imperturbable, tout en tournant son visage vers le sien. Il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil de perplexité.

« Je me fiche de tes machinations, Bella et tu serais priée de ne pas approcher ton visage du mien, déclara d'une traite le professeur de potions d'une voix dur et affirmé.

_ Tu cherche à me devancer ? Ou peut-être est-ce la nostalgie de voir ta bien-aimée élève dans mon antre, lâcha-t-elle en un murmure.

_ Que veux-tu que je fasse de cette jeune fille ? J'ai enseigné à plus d'une centaines d'élève depuis une dizaine d'années. Cette… Gryffondor n'a que peu d'importance, grimaça-t-il à l'évocation de la maison des lions.

_ Dans ce cas, cela ne te dérangera nullement de m'aider à satisfaire notre maître, déclara-t-elle en chantonnant. »

Severus leva un sourcil en observant la sorcière s'éloigner de lui, ricanant d'un sourire arrogant. Il s'efforça de ne rien afficher de son trouble. La commissure de ses lèvres tressaillit et, ce que Bellatrix prit pour une marque de jubilation n'était qu'une fine lueur effrayée et horrifiée du prétendu mangemort.

C'était à présent une question de temps avant qu'elle ne sombre pour toujours et qu'elle ne s'enfonce dans cette monstrueuse démence dont il craignait qu'elle ne puisse jamais, jamais ressortir.

Et il allait devoir y participer.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le voilà, le premier chapitre ! Je suis impatiente de vous le fournir, le prologue ayant été terriblement trop court pour se faire une idée !

* * *

Chapitre 1.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec effroi avant de les fermer immédiatement. Au dessus d'elle l'aveuglait une paire de néons à la couleur vive. Elle tenta de s'en protéger en posant son bras sur ses yeux, mais hurla de douleur en le bougeant.

Elle tâtonna à l'aveugle et crispa ses doigts sur des draps, rêche et un matelas des plus inconfortable. Elle parvenait difficilement à respirer, ne supportant pas cette odeur de désinfectant et d'alcool médical.

« Mademoiselle Granger, vous voilà enfin réveillée. »

Un son. Quelqu'un ouvrait des volets automatiques.

« Allons, vous connaissez le règlement. »

Puis, plus rien.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta dans cette même position. Incapable de bouger, incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, de parler voire même, de respirer.

Sa main commença à s'engourdir et elle força ses paupières à s'ouvrir. De ses yeux rouges commençaient à naître des larmes sous cette luminosité beaucoup trop vive.

Hermione finit enfin par trouver la force d'orienter son regard vers son bras, et ce qu'elle y vit manqua de la faire chanceler. Des marques, partout. Des bleus, des mutilations diverses, des points tuméfiés dans le pli de son bras, et un tatouage horrible, semblant avoir été fait à l'aiguille à coudre et à l'encre de chine. Elle voulut le toucher, mais sa main fut retenu par le bord de son lit.

Enfin, elle osa jeter un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. La parure sur laquelle elle reposait était immaculée de blanc, tout comme les murs. Mais les pieds du lit, eux, étaient en ferrailles. Cloué dans un sol de béton, il était des plus sommaires. Le poignet de son bras valide était relié à une contention de cuir beige, accroché au lit. Hermione tira afin de s'en défaire, sans grand succès.

La menotte comportait un bouton aimanté, qu'elle tenta de trifouiller, en vain. Elle avait froid, comme jamais et lorsqu'elle bougea ses jambes, elle comprit pourquoi.

Elle portait une blouse, blanche et elle pouvait percevoir les draps chatouiller la peau de son dos et de ses fesses, signe que le vêtement était ouvert derrière elle. Le motif était hideux, un mélange de blanc cassé et de bleu marine délavé.

Soudain, elle entendit un grincement et sursauta aussi tôt. Son réflexe fut de brandir sa baguette, mais bien entendu, elle ne l'avait pas sous la main.

« Et voilà notre petite marmotte. J'espère que vous allez mieux. La nuit s'étant plutôt bien déroulé, le docteur à décider de vous laisser sortir aujourd'hui, c'est une bonne nouvelle vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Hermione fixa le plateau suspect tendu par une femme aux traits approximatifs. Il lui semblait ne l'avoir jamais vu de son existence. Elle cligna des yeux vers un paquet de deux biscottes emballées, une barquette de confiture et un bol en plastique blanc comportant vraisemblablement du lait chaud. Elle sentit son estomac se tordre face à la vision de cette nourriture, et grimaça en sentant la bile remonter le long de son œsophage.

Alors, la femme abandonna rapidement ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et s'approcha d'elle avec bienveillance.

« Doucement, doucement. Redressez-vous. »

Sans d'autre choix que de se laisser guider, Hermione se positionna en demi assis sur son lit de fortune. Elle haleta un moment avant de fermer les yeux et que la nausée ne lui passe.

« C'est normal de ressentir ce genre d'effets, vous avez reçu une sacrée dose de médicaments hier.

_ H… Hier ? »

Sa voix était hachée, faible et quasi méconnaissable. Elle avait soif, terriblement et comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, l'inconnue lui tendit un gobelet d'eau froide que la jeune femme s'empressa d'ingurgiter.

« Oui, vous avez eu une crise. L'amnésie et les nausées font parti des effets secondaires du traitement. Mais vous vous portez comme un charme à présent. »

Comme un charme, comme un charme… Façon de parler, pensa-t-elle en maugréant.

« Où suis-je ? Souffla-t-elle, groggy.

_ Hé bien à St Madeleine quelle question. Bon. Je vous détache pour que vous puissiez manger.

_ Je n'ai pas faim, grogna la jeune femme en remuant la tête de gauche à droite afin de se détendre la nuque.

_ Vous êtes squelettique. Il est temps de vous nourrir ! »

Hermione observa, hagarde, sa contention se détendre, puis se ôter de son poignet. Elle se frotta machinalement la peau en grimaçant.

« Ne m'obligez pas à vous y contraindre jeune fille. »

Sur ces paroles, l'inconnue partit de la pièce et Hermione entendit un clic de la serrure. Elle redressa le visage et réalisa que derrière elle se trouvait une porte blindée, blanche tout comme le reste.

St Madeleine ? Elle n'avait aucune connaissance de ces lieux. Elle était accoutumée à St Mangouste, mais sans doute existait-il d'autres institutions aux alentours qu'elle méconnaissait. Dans tous les cas, le point commun était vraisemblablement la nourriture infâme au vu du plateau qu'il lui avait été ramené. Elle n'avait même pas de couteau pour étaler la confiture sur sa ridicule biscotte, n'importe quoi.

A cette pensée lointaine, Hermione posa ses pieds au sol et frissonna au froid du béton. Elle observa ses jambes et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. En effet… Elle était ridiculement maigre. Il fallait dire que depuis le début de la guerre, les priorités n'avaient pas forcément étaient de manger trois repas chaud par jour.

Hermione tenta de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs tout en se levant afin de boire son lait, avec réticence. Elle avait si froid à cause de cette maudite blouse ouverte qu'elle se recoucha.

Voyons voir… Elle se remémorait, Harry, Ron et... un campement. Oui, il était en train de camper dans une forêt, avec leur tente habituelle et elle érigeait les barrières magiques. Le reste fut difficile à cerner et elle avait l'impression d'être dans un flou total.

Peut-être avait-elle été blessée, et que ses amis avait trouvé cet hôpital de fortune ? Elle ne voyait que cela.

Elle ne pouvait néanmoins cracher sur le confort de dormir dans un lit et dans une chambre, seule plutôt que ces maudits couches à côté d'un Ronald ronflant de béatitude.

A cette pensée, la jeune femme ricana. Elle espérait qu'il ne leur soit rien arriver.

Lorsque l'inconnue revint dans sa chambre afin de ramasser joyeusement son repas, Hermione l'alpagua.

« Est-ce que… Harry et Ron vont bien ? Ce sont eux qui m'ont ramené ici ?

_ Ils vont bien, vous les retrouverez dans quelques minutes. Nous terminons de distribuer les repas et vous pourrez sortir d'ici.

_ Super, soupira-t-elle en souriant de soulagement. »

La jeune femme lui accorda un sourire avant de partir. Alors, Hermione resta assise, les jambes pendantes en dehors du matelas. Elle espérait que quelqu'un lui ramène quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos au plus vite. Ces blouses vous laissant cul nul étaient vraiment des plus déplaisantes.

A son plus grand malheur, la chambre ne comportait pas de placard donc, elle n'avait aucune idée de où étaient ses vêtements.

Au bout de longues minutes qui lui parurent interminables, la magicomage revint vers elle avec le même entrain.

« Vous voilà libre !

_ Parfait ! Oh… Par contre, pourrais-je avoir… mes vêtements ?

_ J'avais anticipé ce problème, ces blouses sont vraiment une horreur à porter. »

Hermione ricana avant que l'infirmière n'aille dans le couloir, puis revienne et lui tende un ensemble plutôt horrible, de visu. Il y avait là un pantalon en polaire gris, ainsi qu'un long t shirt à manches longues noir et des crocks noires.

Merlin, elle allait avoir l'allure d'un veau là dedans. Ron et Harry ne finirait franchement pas de la charrier. Ses vêtements devaient avoir été tellement sales qu'ils lui en donnaient d'autre.

C'était certes, bien aimable de leur part, mais ils auraient au moins pu trouver meilleur styliste.

Hermione grimaça en enfilant son sweat. La porte était restée grand ouverte alors, elle fronça les sourcils et s'hasarda dehors.

Où était cette maudite magicomage ? Qu'elle lui rende au moins son horrible blouse.

Les couloirs ici étaient long et froid. Il semblait presque facile de s'y perdre. Les murs étaient blancs et comportait un liserais rouge qui continuait jusqu'à une bifurcation. De là, elle aperçut une cabine faisant l'angle et au travers de laquelle elle distingua la fameuse sorcière qui avait été si aimable avec elle.

Mais, avant même d'y pénétrer afin de rendre le vêtement, elle se fit attraper le bras par Ron. Hermione ouvrit des yeux grands d'effroi face au rouquin.

Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus long, mais bien plus sales qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Hermina, mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? On m'a dit que tu étais en isolement !

_ Hermina ? Isolement ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et c'est plutôt à toi, de me dire ce qu'il se passe ici. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Vous auriez pu me tenir au courant, je me suis fais un sang d'encre !

_ Je n'en sais rien du tout. Hier, avec Harry, nous n'avons juste pas eu le droit de te voir alors, ne me dispute pas d'accord ?

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi donc ? »

Hermione clignota plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'observer étrangement les alentours. Elle sursauta en voyant une personne au loin, marcher au détour d'un couloir. Alors, elle se contenta de lâcher la blouse au sol et de courir, sous les appels incessants de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ? Reviens ! »

Impossible, elle avait cru apercevoir… Mais… Que faisait-il là celui-ci ?

« Malefoy ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'approcha. Il ne lui répondit pas, alors elle agrippa son bras. Elle le croyait… A son manoir, en compagnie de son père. A moins qu'il ne soit encore à Poudlard ? Peu importe, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait dans un hôpital, et il fallait qu'elle s'assure qu'il ne dise rien de leur présence dans ces lieux.

Le blond se tourna et ôta vivement son bras.

« Casse-toi de là sale juive !

_ Je te demande pardon ? S'insurgea la jeune femme.

_ Sang de juif, sang de porc. Ne m'approche pas, cracha-t-il. »

Le garçon, les yeux injectés de sang s'approcha de plus en plus d'Hermione qui recula, apeurée. Ron parvint à sa hauteur et s'interposa entre eux.

« Ça suffit Diego. »

Il sembla hésiter avant de repartir d'un pas vif. Ron se tourna avec vers son amie, désabusé.

« Il est remonté durant ton absence. Tu devrais tout de même savoir depuis le temps qu'il faut que tu arrête de parler à ce mec qui invoque son _Führer_ à longueur de journée. Je ne pourrais pas toujours être là pour te protéger.

_ Où est Harry ? Demanda Hermione en hurlant presque.

_ Wow, du calme. Il doit être dans sa chambre, lâcha le rouquin, las.

_ Conduis-moi. »

Quelque chose clochait très sérieusement. Tout d'abord, Ron et sa dégaine ressemblant un peu trop à la sienne. Ensuite, Draco qui se faisait à présent nommer Diego et qui divaguait complètement à propos de Hitler et de sa confession. Bon sang, mais où avait-elle atterri encore ?

Ron bifurqua vers l'accès ouvert d'une pièce où elle distingua enfin son ami. Harry était à moitié allonég dans son lit, et sourit en voyant sa meilleure amie sur le pas de la porte.

« Hermina ! »

Elle eut le souffle coupée sous l'étreinte accordé par le survivant. Mais elle afficha une mine inquiète et s'en extrait avec précipitation. Préoccupée, elle leva une main vers le visage du garçon, dont le sourcil gauche affichait une méchante balafre… Et ses lunettes étaient (encore) cassés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu t'ai fais ?

_ Mais… Enfin, tu sais bien.

_ Je sais bien quoi ? S'emporta-t-elle. D'abord, je me réveille dans cette chambre bizarre, ensuite Draco est ici aussi, il me jette des insultes antisémites, et maintenant tu es là et tu porte ces vêtements ridicules ! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Mon Dieu Hermina, je suis désolé, tellement désolé, s'effondra Harry en pleurant.

_ Arrête de m'appeler Hermina, mon nom c'est Hermione, Hermione, répéta-t-elle. C'est quoi votre problème ? Hurla-t-elle, hors d'elle.

_ Hermione, Hermina, même toi, tu a du mal à te suivre, marmonna Ron dans sa barbe.

_ Pardon ?

_ Rien, lâcha le rouquin. »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard incendiaire avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de réorienter son regard vers Harry.

« J'étais en charge des protections, mais… J'ai merdé. Et et, ils nous ont vu et ils t'ont emmené pour… Bafouilla-t-il en pleurs.

_ Est-ce que tu sais où est ma baguette ? Le coupa-t-elle.

_ Alors pour ça, tu peux me dire merci, lâcha Ron non sans fierté à ses côtés. »

Hermione observa son ami traverser la chambre d'une démarche arrogante.

« En fait, j'ai réussi à la planquer pour ne pas qu'ils la retrouvent. »

La jeune femme soupira de soulagement. Enfin, ils pourraient sortir de cet enfer. Il ne leur resterait qu'à retrouver les baguettes des garçons et d'élaborer un plan de fuite. Pourtant, lorsque le rouquin se tourna vers elle, Hermione crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

« Ron… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Hermione s'avança jusqu'au garçon et lui pris des mains un ensemble de cuillère en plastiques scotchées les unes aux autres et taillés étrangement, de façon à former une sorte de baguette de plastique blanche ridicule.

« C'est ta baguette.

_ Mais… Mais absolument pas. Ron… Harry… Supplia-t-elle en levant le regard vers elle. Dites-moi que c'est une blague. C'est un sort, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, un sort ! Ils nous ont drogué ou nous sommes sous Imperium ! Tout le personnel l'est, on est pris au piège ! »

Hermione partit rapidement de la chambre et courut dans les couloirs. Enfin, elle parvint jusqu'au poste de soins aperçut plus tôt et tambourina à la porte.

« Ouvrez-moi ! Laissez-moi sortir ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée vers l'infirmière lui ayant ramener son pyjama.

« Oui ?

_ Vous ! J'aurais du me douter de quelque chose, vous vous êtes joué de moi. Où est-il ?

_ Qui ça ?

_ Le mangemort responsable de tout ce bordel. A moins que ce ne soit Voldemort lui-même ? De toute façon, peu importe que je prononce son nom désormais si je suis votre prisonnière !

_ Hermina, vous allez commencer par vous calmer. Déclara la femme sous un ton posé.

_ Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! Et comment voulez-vous que je me calme ?

_ Souhaitez-vous que j'appelle le Dr Dussor ?

_ Fermez-là et rendez-moi ma baguette. Ma véritable baguette.

_ Hermina, vous n'avez pas de baguette, soupira l'infirmière. »

La jeune femme jeta un regard factieux vers son interlocutrice qui se racla la gorge, apeurée. Elle se tourna vers le poste de soins avec lenteur.

« Isabelle ? Peut-tu venir m'aider ?

_ Je vous préviens, vous ne me ferez pas avaler ces couleuvres vous m'entendez ? Je la retrouverais. Je retrouverais ma baguette, et croyez-moi que je sortirais d'ici, de grès ou de force.

_ Je pense que… Nous vous avons laisser sortir trop tôt. Nous ferions mieux d'appeler le médecin.

_ C'est ça oui, faites-moi votre comédie. »

Soudain, une jeune femme sortit de l'embrasure de la porte afin d'épauler sa collègue.

Isabelle.

« Vous ! Hurla Hermione. »

Il n'y avait aucun doute : ses cheveux hirsutes, ce regard noir, cette moue dédaigneuse. Bellatrix se tenait actuellement devant elle, un air un peu trop innocent sur le visage. Sans crier garde, la Gryffondor sauta sur celle qui portait pourtant une blouse d'infirmière qui se recula en la maintenant de force.

« C'est vous, tout ça c'est encore un de vos tours perfides de malade mentale !

_ Prépare-moi 1mg de Lorazepam, Loly. Quant à vous Mademoiselle Granger, je vous demanderais de vous calmer.

_ Non, ça n'arrivera pas ! Vous êtes un monstre de torture et j'aurais votre peau. Je refuse de me laisser faire ! Plus maintenant ! Vous ne pourrez plus agir impunément. Quelqu'un finira par me trouver et ce jour-là… Ricana-t-elle.

_ Loly, tiens-là.

_ Lâchez-moi ! Tonna Hermione. »

Elle se débattit tant qu'elle le put, sous la poigne ferme des deux femmes qui tentaient tant bien que mal de la maintenir en place.

Alors, elle hurla de douleur en sentant son bras endoloris maintenu dans son dos.

« Nous allons appeler le Docteur. » furent les dernières paroles qu'elle entendit avant de sentir une piqure lui bruler le bras et de tomber dans l'inconscience.


	3. Chapitre 2

Désolé pour le temps d'attente, j'ai été en vacances puis assez occupée.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione se réveilla, de nouveau en sursaut et cette fois en sueur. Elle n'était plus dans la chambre d'hôpital… Elle en était même loin. Elle portait ces mêmes vêtements dont elle se souvenait, à savoir un jean tâché de boue, et un gilet bordeaux ainsi qu'une paire de tennis délavée. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être gelée pour autant, elle tenta de se blottir dans ses propres bras en observant les alentours.

Elle semblait être dans une cellule. Pas un seul rayon de soleil ne passait à travers un quelconque interstice. Il régnait une odeur étrange de renfermé.

« Granger ? »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Cette voix n'avait été qu'un murmure, quasi inaudible. Elle sursauta en entendant un hurlement déchirant au loin.

« Miss Granger, répondez.

_ Oui ? »

Elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement, mais elle n'était sure de rien. La jeune femme s'avança à tatillon jusqu'à des barreaux donnant sur un long corridor. Elle sursauta une seconde fois lorsqu'une ombre apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de serrer les poings.

« Vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec colère. »

Snape leva un sourcil de consternation face au ton directif que venait d'employer la tristement célèbre Miss Je-Sais-Tout de Poudlard.

« Non mais vous réalisez dans quel endroit vous vous trouver espèce d'idiote ? Vous devriez faire grandement attention à ce que vous dites, gronda-t-il. »

Sa voix sombre et inquiétante venait de la faire trembler de frayeur, bien malgré elle. Alors, Hermione se recula et observa plus attentivement les lieux en se protégeant.

« Vous vous êtes faite enlever, j'en ai été tenu au courant durant une réunion.

_ De mangemorts ? »

Snape persiffla en grimaçant. Il tenta de regarder ailleurs avant de rassembler son courage et d'affronter le regard de son ancien élève. Elle ressemblait à présent davantage à un petit chiot apeuré. Sa lèvre était fendue, ses cernes lourdes, et ses cheveux ternes. Snape grogna face à ce spectacle.

Il avait à peu près le même age qu'elle lorsqu'il avait fait la terrible erreur de s'embarquer dans le camp de Voldemort.

Maudit Dumbledore, une jeune femme de 20 ans n'avait absolument rien à faire dans une guerre de cette ampleur.

« Vous êtes tombé dans les griffes de Bellatrix. »

Hermione eut un mouvement de recul. Puis, deux, trois et enfin, elle s'effondra au sol en tremblant de tout son soul. Cette fois, le froid n'avait rien à faire là dedans.

« Qu-quoi ? Chuchota-t-elle, semblant manquer de respirer.

_ Miss Granger, ils essaieront de vous corrompre. Elle vous brisera. »

La jeune femme n'eut pas de réaction. Alors, Snape s'approcha d'autant plus des barreaux.

« Miss Granger ! L'appela-t-il en grognant. »

Lentement, elle releva un visage terrifié vers son ancien professeur de potions, qui n'avait jamais semblé si stoïque. Elle se plongea dans son regard et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il reste un moment silencieux, puis partit sans un mot de plus dans un mouvement de cape gracile. La jeune femme s'étendit à même le sol, fermant les yeux de peur, d'anticipation, de froid, de fatigue.

Faites qu'elle ne se réveille jamais.

* * *

« Laissez-moi sortir ! Hurlait-elle à plein poumons. »

Sa voix se faisait cassant tant elle s'efforçait de hurler son désarroi. Hermione était à présent devant la porte blindée donnant sur ce fameux couloir. Elle frappait, contre la porte, la vitre blindée lui permettant d'avoir une vue sur l'extérieur. Elle s'égosillait à s'en tordre la gorge. Ses mains lui faisaient un mal de chien à force de frapper, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et elle voyait des trainées de sang commencer à s'étendre sur la transparence du hublot.

Soudain, le visage d'Isabelle apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Vous n'êtes pas réelle, vous n'êtes pas réelle, répétait-elle en boucle.

_ Mademoiselle Granger…

_ Où suis-je ? Répondez-moi !

_ Le médecin va venir vous voir dans quelques minutes.

_ Je vous ai dis de me répondre ! »

Hermione vit l'infirmière repartir sans un regard de plus, et elle tapa de plus belle contre le carreaux.

« Vous me le paierez ! Je vous tuerais, vous m'entendez ? Je vais vous tuer ! »

La femme ne répondit pas et sortit vite de son champ de vision. Alors, Hermione fulmina. Elle se laissa choir le long de mur opposé, puis enfouit sa tête dans ses bras en fermant les yeux.

C'était un cauchemar. Ils devaient être tombé dans un piège… Oui, c'est cela. Un piège, orchestré par cette sombre psychopathe de Bellatrix !

Soudain, elle perçut des pas revenir dans la direction de sa chambre. Hermione tendit l'oreille, attentive aux chuchotements.

« Allons y à trois, elle peut être dangereuse. Je l'ai vu se jeter sur Diego l'année dernière, heureusement que ses deux amis sont parvenus à la retenir. Elle aurait bien pu commettre l'irréparable.

_ Dois-je préparer quelque chose docteur ?

_ Suivez le protocole habituel, déclara le concerné. Finn passez en premier. Isabelle, vous resterez derrière moi. Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudent. »

Hermione entendit un cliquetis provenant de la porte et se crispa. Elle se recula d'autant plus contre le mur en voyant un homme, massif entrer dans la pièce avec un regard dissuasif.

Il avait une masse de cheveux gris, ainsi qu'une blouse d'infirmier trop petite pour lui. Ses mains dans ses poches paraissaient immenses, mais ses yeux…

La jeune femme déglutit en soutenant tant bien que mal sa fixation.

Greyback.

« Hermina, voyons… »

Cette voix lui fit couler une sueur froide le long de son échine. La jeune femme se plaqua d'autant plus contre le mur, en haletant de peur.

Elle vit le loup garou se pousser afin de montrer un homme. Chauve, grand aux prunelles sombres. Le pire était bel et bien son timbre qui lui rappelait les heures les plus lugubres de son existence. Hermione se tassa d'autant plus dans un coin, le plus qu'elle le pouvait pour éviter d'y faire face.

Voldemort.

C'était lui. Aucun doute, son corps entier lui hurlait cette vérité.

Le docteur s'agenouilla vers elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, de peur, d'effroi, de panique, d'horreur.

« Il faut que vous arrêtiez de menacer Isabelle. »

Elle tremblait, sans réussir à s'arrêter. Il se releva et l'observa de toute sa hauteur tandis qu'elle se terrait comme un animal maltraité. Elle avait envie de sangloter, mais se força à tout prix à ne pas le faire. Elle voulait garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

« J'en ai assez, Hermina. Assez, de vous répéter ce schéma en boucle depuis 3 ans.

_ Sch, Schéma, bafouilla-t-elle d'une faible voix.

_ Peut-être devrions-nous refaire le point, chuchota Isabelle à l'attention du médecin.

_Vous êtes à St Madeleine, mademoiselle Granger. La décision de vous interner à été prise depuis vos premières manifestations psychotiques. Nous avons fait plusieurs essais de traitements, infructueux. Mais depuis quelques mois, vous ne parvenez pas à sortir de vos phases dissociatives. Et vous perdez la mémoire à chaque fois.

_ Vous avez toujours refusé de parler davantage de ce qui a provoqué tout cela. Si tant est que vous restiez dans votre coin, mais non ! Lorsque vous êtes arrivée, vous avez embarqué ce pauvre Harvey et ses parents ont enfin décidé d'abandonner les charges contre vous après être parvenu à lui faire croire qu'ils étaient morts et l'avaient abandonné. Ce garçon est particulièrement fragile.

_ C'est faux, murmura-t-elle. Je ne connais pas ce Harvey !

_ Vous l'appelez Harry.

_ C'est la guerre. Vous avez provoqué la guerre. Vous voulez le tuer ! Vous m'avez enlevé ! Hurla-t-elle.

_ Bien sur, chaque fois que quelqu'un sort du service, vous pensez que je le tue. Cela devient épuisant. Mindy a essayé de vous secouer les puces, rien. A présent, vous avez inventé cette histoire d'être immortel et de chasses aux… quoi Isabelle ?

_ Horcruxes, lâcha l'infirmière en prenant des notes.

_ Vous devenez de plus en plus ingérable Mademoiselle, sachez-le. Fort heureusement, Ruan vous suit, sans se projeter. Mais comment allons-nous faire ensuite ? La date de sa sortie approche, cela devient urgent de vous sortir ces idées de la tête. Nous avons convenu, durant votre précédente phase de lucidité de tester une autre méthode. Isabelle, pourriez-vous me ramener le traitement de Mademoiselle Granger ?

_ Je ne le prendrais pas, s'époumona-t-elle enfin.

_ La forme n'est pas injectable et je refuse de vous sédater de nouveau, lâcha le docteur d'une voix grave.

_ Je ne veux rien prendre qui provienne de vous. »

Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues sans qu'elle ne parvienne à l'arrêter.

« Rendez-moi ma baguette. Laissez-moi partir, je veux sortir d'ici, lâcha la jeune femme en se tenant la tête tout en se secouant le corps nerveusement.

_ Vous venez de menacer une infirmière.

_ Son nom est Bellatrix et ce n'est pas une infirmière. Grogna Hermione en relevant le regard. C'est un monstre ! Une sorcière, un mangemort !

_ Ecoutez-moi bien Mademoiselle Granger. »

Le médecin s'approcha alors de la jeune femme qui se terra en gémissant. Elle tenta de se protéger, en vain. Alors, il avança un visage méprisant ainsi qu'une moue dédaigneuse.

« Les monstres, ce que vous appelez mangemort ainsi que tout le reste. Tout cela, ça n'existe pas. »


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Elle avait le regard baissé depuis de longues minutes lorsqu'elle osa enfin observer le bureau dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Il était sobre, sans fioritures. Sur le mur devant elle, trois diplômes encadrés ainsi qu'une photo. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année charmant se tenait devant un bâtiment, entouré d'enfants. La grille comportait les lettres « Orphelinat Stockwell ». Derrière elle, la porte était encore ouverte et comportait une inscription.

Dr Jay. Dussor, psychiatre.

Lorsque l'accès s'ouvrit, Hermione se terra au fond de son siège, apeurée. La redoutée Isabelle fermait la marche, à la suite du médecin.

Elle osa l'observer avant de baisser le regard.

Il n'avait rien du Voldemort cadavérique et effrayant qu'elle connaissait. Il paraissait avoir une trentaine d'années. Son visage comportait des traits délicats, et il avait une apparence si distinguée. Mais deux choses le trahissait à ses yeux : sa démarche, arrogante et hautaine, mais surtout son regard… Froid et dénué de compassion.

L'infirmière ferma brutalement la porte, la sortant du fil de ses pensées et prit place à côté de la jeune femme qui semblait plus craintive que jamais.

« Bonjour. »

Effrayée comme jamais, Hermione ne répondit pas et n'osa même pas regarder en face le docteur devant elle. Elle l'entendit soupirer de lassitude.

« Cela ne sert à rien de m'en vouloir, Mademoiselle Granger. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'enferma dans ses bras, tremblante.

« Nous ne pouvons pas entrer dans vos allégations. Le Dr Albert avait peut-être ces méthodes, mais pas moi. Je me dois de vous dire la vérité, afin que règne entre nous une relation de confiance.

_ Ça n'arrivera jamais, murmura-t-elle.

_ Lors de votre dernière phase de lucidité datant de 5 mois à peine, vous m'avez avoué être épuisée, vouloir en finir avec ce monde que vous vous êtes inventé. Nous avons enfin réussi à avancer.

_ Tout ça n'est pas inventé. C'est réel.

_ Vous prétendez donc être une sorcière ? Alors, qu'attendez-vous pour me jeter un sort, lâcha le médecin en croisant les mains devant lui. »

Hermione plissa le regard et osa enfin affronter le sien. Elle déglutit, inspira puis se concentra… Mais rien n'arrivait. Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée.

« Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas ma baguette.

_ Vous avez toujours une excuse ! Et lorsqu'on vous en donne une, ce n'est jamais la bonne face à moi.

_ Vous êtes Voldemort et elle, c'est Bellatrix Lestrange ! Vous êtes deux mangemorts, terribles, qui massacrez des gens comme moi, qui méprisent les moldus !

_ Des gens comme vous ?

_ Des sang de bourbe ! Vous prônez les sang pur, le reste n'a aucune autre importance pour vous.

_ Mademoiselle, il faut que vous preniez votre traitement. J'ai de nouveau levé l'isolement, car il risque de vous desservir. Mais il y a plusieurs règles à respecter.

_ Allez au Diable !

_ Vous arrêtez de menacer de mort le personnel soignant et les autres patients. Aucun d'entre eux ne vous fera de mal, vous êtes en sécurité ici.

_ C'est faux, vous allez attendre le moindre moment de répit pour me torturer, pour avoir des informations sur Harry et attaquer Poudlard !

_ Poudlard… Vous voulez dire, le fameux nom que vous avez donné à l'annexe de St Madeleine ? Soupira le médecin.

_ Poudlard est une école de sorcellerie et vous le savez très bien !

_ Elle n'existe pas, pas plus que les maisons, les mangemorts, les cours de sortilèges et de défense contre les forces du mal. L'annexe de l'hôpital est destinée aux patients en sevrage, vous y avez passé quelques mois à cause de votre addiction à l'héroïne et à l'alcool, laquelle vous a plongé dans un profond état de dépersonnalisation, il y a de cela 5 ans. Les fameuses maisons quant à elles désignent les différents étages de cette institution qui comporte chacune une couleur spécifique pour des raisons pratiques. Et pour je ne sais quelle raison, le rez de chaussée vert que vous appelez Serpentard est le pire. Nous avons donc décidé de vous monter dans le service du Dr Albert. Malheureusement, il est parti à la retraite et vous avez plongé depuis mon arrivée. Ceci dit, vous vous êtes enfin sorti de la tête que vous créchiez à Poudlard. Néanmoins, vous avez dévié votre délire sur cette histoire d'être immortel et d'horcruxes à détruire. Depuis, les dégâts matériels sont de plus en plus ingérables. »

Hermione émit un rire jaune avant de nier catégoriquement de la tête.

« Je n'appréciais pas les méthodes de mon confrère qui préférait accepter vos hallucinations, mieux y adhérer afin de vous en faire sortir. Je préfère être plus direct avec vous afin que vous compreniez la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. Vous avez explosé la vitre du poste de soin avec un extincteur en hurlant que l'infirmière Dolores portait un collier maléfique la semaine dernière encore.

_ Vos sbires m'ont capturé pendant que je mettais des barrières magiques autour de mon campement !

_ Vous étiez, effectivement en train d'agiter un couteau autour de la porte de votre chambre lorsque Isabelle vous a aperçu. Vous l'avez ensuite menacé en refusant de nous dire où vous l'aviez eu. Nous vous avons donc maîtrisé, administré un traitement de choc et mise en isolement.

_ C'est faux.

_ Ici, tous les infirmiers sont des mangemorts. Seul le Dr Albert avait une quelconque importance, vous le surnommiez Albus. C'est pourquoi il est nocif de s'attacher à ce point à ses patients, lâcha le médecin en prenant des notes.

_ Albus Dumbledore a été assassiné, sous vos ordres par Severus Snape !

_ Severus est un patient très dangereux, en isolement lui aussi depuis des années après avoir eu une crise dissociative éroticomaniaque dans laquelle il a assassiné la femme de son frère. Je vous préviens Mademoiselle Granger. La prochaine fois que vous vous approchez de lui, vous irez au rez-de-chaussée, et je me fiche de ce que Albert vous a promis.

_ Et que faites-vous du professeur McGonagall ? Demanda Hermione d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Mindy Gall est la cadre du service, mais elle est en arrêt maladie depuis 1 mois.

_ Et le professeur Flitwick ? Neville ? Luna, Ginny,et tous les autres ?

_ Phil était un patient dépressif sorti depuis peu. Neville est en vérité votre frère que vous prenez pour votre neveu depuis votre première crise, Lanna une jeune femme schizophrène qui possède des hallucinations religieuses et Ginger est la sœur de votre ami Ruan.

_ Vous avez donc réponse à tout, cracha Hermione. »

Le médecin soupira de dépit avant de tendre la main vers l'infirmière aux côtés d'Hermione. Celle-ci sortit de sa poche une tablette de comprimés.

« Il faut que vous preniez votre traitement Mademoiselle Granger… Ce que je souhaite, c'est que ce soit vous, qui preniez l'initiative de le faire. Cela serait un grand pas vers une guérison certaine. »

Hermione observa le médecin détacher deux pilules de couleur qu'il tendit à la jeune femme. Celle-ci les observa, d'un regard suspicieux.

_« Ne les prenez pas Miss Granger, entendit-elle. »_

Hermione ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir entendu…

« Non, lâcha-t-elle.

_ Ecoutez. Vos parents ne rêvent que d'une chose : que vous rentriez chez vous. C'est ce que tout le monde veut.

_ Mes… Mes parents ?

_ Ils ont arrêté de venir vous voir lorsque vous avez décidé de leur lancer un « sort » en changeant leur prénoms. Vous leur avez ensuite dit qu'ils n'étaient pas vos véritables parents, lâcha le docteur en tendant une photo à la jeune femme. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sentir des larmes rouler sur ses joues en percevant une photo de sa mère et de son père, l'entourant dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

« Prenez votre traitement s'il vous plait. »

Si seulement toute cette histoire était vraie… Oui, si seulement. Tout cela pourrait être si facile, beaucoup plus que cette guerre folle et meurtrière.

_« Miss Granger, ne leur montrez pas que cela vous affecte. Ne les écoutez pas. _

_ Mais… Prononça-t-elle tout haut.

__ Ne me répondez pas, il ne faut pas qu'ils comprennent. Je prends de très gros risques actuellement. Mais écoutez-moi bien : ne prenez pas ces comprimés. Il faut que vous sortiez de là. Vous devez résister. »_

Hermione se mit à sangloter en fixant la main tendu du médecin vers elle.

_« Bon sang, ressaisissez-vous, où est donc passait votre courage légendaire de Gryffondor ? »_

La jeune femme haleta mais secoua la tête en poussant son visage.

« Non, je n'en veux pas, lâcha-t-elle. »

Le médecin jeta un regard suspicieux à son infirmière qui afficha une grimace embêtée.

« Rien ne presse. Vous finirez pas l'accepter, finit-il par conclure après un long moment de silence. »

* * *

Hermione haleta en posant sa main sur la pierre froide et dur sur laquelle elle reposait.

« Miss Granger... »

Oh non… Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par la faim, la soif et le froid. Elle préférait revenir dans cette chambre. Au moins, elle y avait une couverture, il faisait chaud et on lui rapportait des repas.

Ils n'étaient pas des plus idéaux, mais ils avaient au moins le mérite d'être là.

Bon sang, elle avait envie de pleurer…

« Granger, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Un seul son sortit de sa bouche, ressemblant plus à une complainte qu'à une réponse. Allongée sur son flanc, Hermione rassembla ses genoux sur son abdomen en se balançant.

Où était-elle encore ? Et qui lui parlait ?

« Je veux sortir, sanglota-t-elle.

_ C'est impossible, pas maintenant. Ce serait trop risqué, pour moi comme pour vous.

_ Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie professeur, aidez-moi. Pleura-t-elle en le suppliant. »

Cette fois, il n'était plus derrière les barreaux. Par Merlin sait quel stratagème, Severus Snape était parvenu à se hisser dans la cellule de son ancien élève. Parviendrait-il à réitérer l'exploit ? Il espérait que ce soit le cas.

Il l'avait entendu, hurler pendant des heures et des heures et même pour lui qui avait pourtant un self control légendaire, cela avait été une expérience atroce. Tant qu'il s'était efforcé de s'isoler, afin de cacher cette agitation qui lui tordait les tripes. Plus d'une fois, il avait été sur le point de débarquer dans cette pièce et de l'extraire de cet enfer… Mais il n'aurait fait que les condamner tous les deux, il en était pleinement conscient. Il était un sorcier puissant, mais pas assez pour faire face à ces bourreaux trop nombreux. Alors, il s'était prostré dans un coin de cette immense bâtisse et il s'était bouché les oreilles avec les paumes en fermant les yeux, tentant de penser à tout sauf à cette jeune fille, qu'il avait connu si joyeuse. Cette Gryffondor, à qui il avait enseigné tout ce qu'il avait pu, celle qui avait appris ses leçons, qui s'était montré si forte, si courageuse, celle sans qui Potter serait mort depuis des lustres.

« J'essaie, Miss Granger.

_ J'ai soif… »

Snape fit ce qu'il peut pour ne pas paraître trop hâtif dans ses gestes. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui porta un verre d'eau à la bouche en tentant de la redresser du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Pourquoi ai-je si mal ? Demanda-t-elle après avoir avaler une gorgée difficilement. »

Hagarde, la douleur lui tordait pourtant la gorge. Elle se sentait en feu, ses membres n'arrivant plus à lui obéir. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait cassé toutes ses phalanges une par une et elle avait mal, à des endroits qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas.

« C'est les effets du Doloris.

_ Je ne me souviens de rien… »

Snape haussa un sourcil. Cela, ce n'était pas normal… Il connaissait parfaitement les tortures de ces sorciers, et l'amnésie n'en faisait pas parti, bien au contraire. Bellatrix comme les autres prenaient beaucoup trop de plaisir à apprécier la peur sur le visage des victimes qu'ils venaient chercher pour une nouvelle séance.

Merlin merci, il s'était fait assez discret pour ne pas qu'ils pensent à l'inclure dans leurs assemblées folle de torture.

« Etes-vous réel ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant afin de le regarder.

_ Ai-je l'air de ne pas l'être ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais c'est le genre de choses que vous répondriez. »

Elle l'entendit grogner et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un léger rictus se hissa sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Il faut que j'y retourne… Harry et Ron…

_ Tout cela est une illusion Miss Granger. Vous êtes seule ici et vous devez tenir.

_ Mais je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas revenir, ça fait trop mal à chaque fois. »

De nouveau, elle sanglota et pleura ses dernières larmes. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle se trouvait en train d'humidifier le tissu de la redingote de son professeur de potions. Snape se pinça les joues, tentant de cacher son désarroi.

« Reprenez-vous !

_ Il y a mes parents. Peut-être que si…

_ N'y pensez même pas, s'énerva-t-il.

_ Je suis seule ici, pourquoi… Pourquoi… Répétait-elle en boucle.

_ Miss Granger, écoutez-moi bien. »

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Elle n'arrivait plus à se battre, plus à se plaindre ni à pleurer. Elle avait mal, et seule la voix de son enseignant continuant de soutenir son dos parvenait à la maintenir debout. Alors, elle tourna difficilement son visage, lui permettant de nouveau d'observer ses prunelles, ses traits durs, cette expression froide. Il ne lui restait que cela pour la rattacher à ce monde.

« Vous n'êtes pas seule. »


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

De l'air frais, enfin…

La fumée de clope n'avait aucune importance à présent, Hermione se contentait d'inspirer en fermant les yeux, appréciant la brise qui lui caressait le visage.

Les autres patients ainsi que les soignants tiraient sur leurs cigarettes comme des assoiffés. Lorsqu'ils lui avaient proposé de sortir, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu la lumière du jour depuis des semaines et des semaines.

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. »

Hermione cligna des yeux avant de les orienter vers son interlocuteur. Ron se tenait à côté d'elle, un sourire sincère planté sur le visage.

Merlin, cela faisait du bien de le voir si… heureux.

« Ça me fait du bien de sortir un peu, finit-elle par lâcher.

_ Tu sais… Je continuerais à venir te voir, lors de ma sortie. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard suspect avant d'acquiecer.

« Je n'osais pas te le dire, quand tu étais… un peu dans ta bulle. Mais je me souviendrais toujours de nos aventures avec nostalgie.

_ Est-ce que tu… voudrais bien me raconter ? »

Une courte vague de surprise passa le visage du rouquin, et Hermione secoua la tête en souriant poliment.

« Non, oublie ce que je t'ai dis.

_ Non, non voyons ! Bien sûr que je veux te les raconter, je veux le faire depuis longtemps, mais… Tu es si peu réceptive. Cela me fait tellement plaisir de le faire, j'attendais que tu me le demande depuis des lustres, lâcha-t-il, le regard embrumé. »

Hermione sourit, attendri.

_« Miss Granger, arrêtez cela. »_

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre son ami vers un banc du parc extérieur, elle se figea en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda alors le garçon en l'observant.

_ Rien, souffla-t-elle.

_ _Rentrez tout de suite._

_ Où veut-tu que l'on s'installe ? Interrogea le rouquin en balayant les lieux du regard. »

La jeune femme sembla en pleine réflexion lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau interrompue.

« _Je vais ai dis d'arrêter ça ! N'écoutez-vous donc rien de ce que je vous dis ? »_

Elle se tint alors la tête en grimaçant de douleur. Cette voix venait de hurler plus fort que le propre fil de ses pensées.

« Hermina ! S'exclama le garçon en s'approchant d'elle, préoccupé. Tout va bien ?

_ Oui… Oui, j'ai juste besoin d'aller aux toilettes et de me passer de l'eau sur le visage.

_ Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

_ Non, ça ira. Je te rejoindrais dans la salle commune, d'accord ? »

Elle le perçut acquiescer avant de se secouer la tête et de repartir en direction du bâtiment. Lorsqu'elle voulu entrer, un soignant se détacha afin de la raccompagner. Elle osa jeter un coup d'oeil au fameux couloir vert du rez-de-chaussée et aperçut une masse blonde errer au loin, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Lucius Malefoy.

La jeune femme prit l'ascenseur, et parvint rapidement jusqu'au service qui lui était affecté. Sans se préoccuper de qui ni de quoi que ce soit, elle se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Le miroir n'en était pas vraiment un, fait dans un matériaux affreux, probablement incassable au cas où elle penserait à…

« _Très bien, arrêtez de penser à ça._

__ _Sortez de ma tête.

_ _Miss Granger, vous devez m'écouter. Vous devez résister, à toute cette… douce illusion. Rien de tout cela n'est vrai. »_

Hermione observa son reflet ahuri.

« Mais je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle.

__ Il le faut._

_ Vous n'êtes même pas là. Vous me parlez dans ma tête.

_ _Faites-moi confiance, Miss Granger. _

_ Pourquoi je vous ferais confiance ? Vous êtes… Vous êtes des leurs. Vous avez tué Dumbledore. Vous avez pris sa place, vous avez aidé Drago, vous êtes un mangemort !

_ _Moins fort, sombre idiote ! Vous voulez que Bellatrix vous repère ?_

_ Mais comment ? Comment faire confiance à une voix dans ma tête quand je suis bloquée dans un asile ? Hurla-t-elle. »

S'en suivit un long silence, durant lequel elle s'observa, seule. Puis, elle soupira longuement. Elle avait envie de tout casser dans cette fichue chambre. Mais surtout, elle avait envie d'une chose : ne pas revenir dans cette cellule froide et humide, dans cet autre monde… qu'elle exécrait.

«_ Si vous abandonnez maintenant… Potter est perdu. _

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Et Harry est ici, tout comme Ron.

__ Ça ne vous regarde pas. Et s'ils ne l'étaient pas, vous y avez pensé ? _

_ Et si je restais là pour toujours, et si je retrouvais mes parents pour avoir enfin une vie normale ?

__ Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça… _

_ Je vais juste écouter Ron. Rien de plus.

__ Ne faites pas ça. Ça ne va faire que vous tenter plus encore. Ne faites confiance à personne sauf à moi vous m'entendez ? _»

Hermione se secoua la tête et repartit en direction de la salle commune.

_« Miss Granger. Arrêtez de jouer à la Miss Je-Sais-Tout de service et écoutez moi pour une fois, grogna-t-il. _

_ Je fais ce que je veux, murmura-t-elle.

_ Hermina ! S'exclama joyeusement Ron. »

La jeune femme retrouva le sourire devant celui de Ron. Il l'amena jusqu'à la salle de repos du service, qui comportait trois canapé, un babyfoot ainsi qu'une vieille télévision. Fort heureusement, cette voix masculine et grave dans sa tête se tue.

« Alors… Raconte-moi tout. Quel est… ton meilleur souvenir ? Lâcha-t-elle, curieuse.

_ Le choixpeau. »

Ron ricana en se mettant debout sur le canapé, et se hissa jusqu'à une étagère depuis laquelle il sortit un vieux chapeau de magicien poussiéreux.

« Il vient d'un vieux spectacle organisé par les patients. Tu nous l'a tous mis sur la tête pour désigner nos maisons respectives lors de ton arrivée. Je n'oublierais jamais la tête qu'à fait Diego quand tu lui a dis qu'il n'était qu'un sale petit serpent. »

Elle vit Ron sourire, mélancolique et se trouva touchée par cette expression émue.

« L'ancien infirmier, Patt, nous a ensuite poursuivit dans le service parce que je lui avais jeté mon assiette de nourriture à la figure et tu lui a sauté dessus. Quand les autres sont arrivés, tu leur a juste balancé que c'était un troll et que tu voulais me protéger… Ça m'a tellement fait rire. »

Hermione rit doucement. Puis, elle observa son ami afficher une mine plus grave.

« Nous avons eu nos moments de joie, même s'ils étaient faux. Souffla-t-il.

_ Ils ne l'étaient pas.

_ Hermina. Tu sais que… j'ai toujours fais semblant. Pour toi. Parce que tu en avais besoin. Et parce que ça te faisait du bien, mais je vais bientôt sortir et… Et j'aimerai qu'il en soit tout autant pour toi. J'ai peur pour toi, tu sais. »

Cette fois, son sourire s'effaça de son visage. Les yeux papillonnant d'émotion, Hermione nia de la tête en se blottissant dans son large sweat noir.

« Il ne faut pas, je vais bien.

_ Tu ne va pas bien et je le sais. Harry… Il est dépressif, il n'aura pas ma patience. Il ne l'a plus, surtout depuis que tu t'es retrouvé en isolement après cette histoire de collier. Il reste dans sa chambre toute la journée.

_ Pourquoi es-tu arrivé ici Ron ?

_ Cela n'a aucune importance, plus maintenant que je vais mieux. Et il peut en être de même pour toi. »

Le son d'une cloche raisonna dans la bâtisse. Alors, Ron se leva et tendit sa main à Hermione. Celle-ci la fixa, dubitative. Elle finit par s'en saisir.

Tous deux s'avancèrent jusqu'au poste de soins, depuis lequel un chariot était posé dans l'entrée. Une queue venait de s'amonceler devant eux. Diego passa à côté d'elle en la fusillant du regard et elle l'ignora.

Elle avança, encore et encore. Enfin, elle se trouva devant deux infirmières distribuant les médicaments. Loly proposa un gobelet à Ron qui s'en saisit et avala les comprimés sans broncher. Il montra sa bouche vide à la soignante qui lui sourit.

« Très bien, Ruan, le félicita-t-elle. »

Hermione observa son ami se tourner vers elle en un sourire. Alors, elle se mit à observer le gobelet tendu par Isabelle qui la fixait, d'un regard pénétrant.

_« Miss Granger… Non. Non, ne le prenez pas. »_

La tentation était folle, bien plus que les fois précédentes.

_« Si vous les prenez, vous serez perdu. Vous n'en reviendrais jamais… »_

Elle approcha sa main en tremblant, moite de frayeur.

_« Hermione… Hermione s'il vous plait. S'il vous plait, non… »_

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait implorer, la première fois que sa voix, auparavant si grave et tonitruante sonnait comme une supplique déchirante. Et cela lui tordait le coeur, sans qu'elle ne comprenne bien pourquoi.

_« Vous n'êtes pas seule. Je suis là. Je serais toujours là. » _

Elle prit le gobelet et observa ces comprimés bleus et rouges que lui avait auparavant proposé le psychiatre. Elle tourna le regard vers sa porte, fermée.

_« Hermione. Vous ne méritez pas ça. »_

La jeune femme sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Elle observa son bras amaigri, toujours aussi paré d'ecchymoses.

_« Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber vous m'entendez ? Ecoutez-moi. »_

Enfin, elle observa l'infirmière, semblant pendue à ses lèvres.

_« Je ne vous abandonnerais jamais. Même si je vous perds, je refuse de vous abandonner. Je vous sauverais vous m'avez bien comprise ? Hermione… Je vous en supplie. »_

La jeune femme déglutit, tremblante et serrant son gobelet de plastique comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_« Aidez-moi à vous sortir de cet enfer. »_


	6. Chapitre 5

Réponses diverses :

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, je suis très contente de te retrouver !

NiwawaNott, je comprends, le début est un peu nébuleux et je pense que peu de gens ont accroché au vue des reviews. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je vous encourage juste .à continuer car ça vaut la peine !

LauraLM, une vingtaine sans doute ! Je suis sur la fin en terme d'écriture

* * *

Chapitre 5

« Debout ! »

Hermione sursauta violemment, avant de sentir son corps être parcouru de spasmes. Elle grimaça, puis geignit sous les coups de la douleur, qu'elle ressentait une nouvelle fois dans chaque minuscules paroi de son être. Une seule chose la maintenait en place actuellement, cette ombre immense, placée juste derrière les barreaux dont les yeux brillants la scrutait avec une expression qu'elle ne parvenait à définir.

« C'est vous ? Murmura-t-elle.

_ La prochaine fois que vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, je vous jure que ça va mal finir. »

La jeune femme se mit à sangloter sans parvenir à bouger. Chaque retour dans cette réalité était plus douloureux, ne lui donnant que plus envie encore de rester de l'autre côté. Pourquoi revenait-elle sans arrêt au juste ?

« Miss Granger !

_ Je… Je ne peux plus, soupira-t-elle.

_ Il va pourtant falloir m'écouter, c'est une question de survie.

_ Je ne vous crois pas… »

Hermione voulut se lever, mais hurla. Avait-elle toujours pesé si lourd ? Pourtant, elle ne s'était jamais paru aussi maigre.

« J'ai mal…

_ Je sais… Mais vous devez vous accrocher.

_ Pour quoi faire ? »

Ses yeux se levèrent enfin afin de distinguer davantage les traits de son interlocuteur. Il était agenouillé juste devant l'entrée de sa cellule. Il paraissait en colère… En colère et angoissé.

« Pour vivre. Lâcha-t-il durement.

_ Mais je vis…

_ Vous survivez, et cela ne durera plus longtemps si vous continuez à n'en faire qu'à votre tête.

_ Qui me dit que vous êtes réel ? »

Snape grogna et se redressa. Alors, Hermione le suivit du regard, sans daigner bouger.

« Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas ma folie qui essaie vainement de combattre la vérité ?

_ Miss Granger…

_ Pourquoi ? Hurla-t-elle. »

Enfin, elle se redressa avec difficulté. Son corps entier lui réclamait du repos, de rester là, sur le sol et d'attendre qu'elle se rendorme… ou se réveille, elle ne savait plus trop. Tout était si confus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'aidez ? Et pourquoi vous êtes si dur avec moi ?

_ Parce que vous devez rester forte, répondit-il avec froideur. Le sentimentalisme n'a pas sa place dans ce monde.

_ Alors, je ne veux plus en faire partie. »

Snape papillonna du regard, éberlué par sa réponse. La fille ne tenait qu'à peine debout, voutée et faible comme jamais.

Il fallait agir… Mais quand ? Comment ?

Il commençait à penser que personne ne lui serait d'aucun secours à présent.

« Le monde a besoin de vous.

_ Le monde peut bien aller se faire voir !

_ Miss Granger ! S'énerva-t-il.

_ Je veux retourner là bas. »

Hermione se redirigea au beau milieu de sa cellule, sur ce béton sur lequel elle s'allongea de nouveau.

« Je veux retourner là où je n'ai pas froid, là où je n'ai pas mal, où Ron sourit, où mes parents m'attendent, là où tout le monde veut m'aider. Il n'y a rien pour moi ici, absolument rien ni personne.

_ Si, il y a… moi. »

Snape soupira face à sa réponse et ferma les yeux en posant son front sur les barreaux. Il avait bien essayé, d'entrer de nouveau, afin de soigner ses plaies, se prévoir son prochain réveil qui ne serait que plus difficile encore, mais les barrières magiques l'en avait empêché.

« Vous ne m'appréciez même pas. Murmura-t-elle.

_ Miss Granger, s'il vous plait… Soupira-t-il à demi-mot en tenant fermement une des barres en fer forgé.

_ Pourquoi me laisser sauver par quelqu'un qui me hais, dans un monde qui n'attend que ma disparition ?

_ Je ne vous déteste pas…

_ Vous me l'avez maintes et maintes fois répéter. Pourquoi cela changerait ? Ce n'est qu'une preuve que tout ceci n'est pas réel.

_ Miss Granger, écoutez-moi.

_ Cela ne sert à rien, pleura-t-elle en silence. »

Le maître des potions souffla de nouveau en la fixant avec désespoir. Elle, refusait de le regarder, mais restait attentive à ses paroles. Il en était persuadé, il ne savait pas vraiment comment.

« Miss Granger, retrouvez-moi. Peu importe comment. Débrouillez-vous mais retrouvez-moi. Si vous voulez… Vous accrocher à ce qu'il vous reste. Si vous me faites un tant soit peu confiance… Si vous voulez que Potter s'en sorte…

_ Harry y arrivera, avec ou sans moi.

_ Je refuse de vous perdre. »

Une fois encore, les larmes dévalaient les joues de la jeune femme, en silence.

« Je ne représente rien pour personne…

_ Miss Granger… Arrêtez ça. »

Snape ferma les yeux, dépité. La vérité, était qu'il était tombée sur elle par hasard il y a deux mois de cela… En allant quémander des informations à propos de Bellatrix et d'autres mangemorts.

Il l'avait trouvé là, inconsciente dans un des cachots de cette folle furieuse.

A cette vue, son coeur s'était noué et sa gorge, serrée. Pourtant, Hermione Granger ne valait pas plus que d'autres sorciers et sorcières, d'autres moldus tombés dans les griffes des partisans du Lord Noir. Il les avait vu périr, sans broncher afin de garder sa couverture.

Mais elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle l'avait vu. Il avait plongé ses prunelles dans les siennes, et, il ne savait trop pourquoi, s'était senti flancher. Il s'était trouvé incapable de passer à côté d'une telle souffrance, d'une telle injustice.

La Miss Je-Sais-Tout… Cette sorcière, si douée, si prétentieuse, si foutrement Gryffondor, qui n'avait jamais cessé de lever la main à chacune de ses questions, jamais cessé de lui rendre des potions parfaite, celle qui soupirait de dépit face à son manque d'encouragement ou de compliment, celle qui un jour, avait eu le seul regard compatissant qu'il n'ait jamais capté chez quiconque envers lui, un jour de grande mélancolie.

Celle qui avait osé lui jeter un mince sourire en guise de réconfort, expression envers laquelle il n'avait répondu que par un regard glacial.

Celle sans qui, toute sa mission concernant le fils de Lily aurait échoué à cause de son horrible stupidité. Celle sans qui, l'intelligence et la vivacité ne l'aurait mené qu'à une perte précoce.

Alors non. Il n'avait pas pu la laissé là, seule. Cela avait été au dessus de ses forces. Il aavit tenté de se raisonner.

« Elle n'avait qu'à pas suivre Potter. Cette gamine n'a toujours su que s'attirer les problèmes, comme ses deux amis. »

Mais il avait été incapable de se sentir convaincu par ces arguments à la mord-moi le nœud.

Chaque jour, une nouvelle excuse émergeait dans son esprit afin de justifier sa présence dans ces lieux. Il avait même participé à certaines tortures pour protéger sa couverture, mais pour combien de temps en avait-il encore avant d'être démasqué ?

Quelqu'un finirait forcément par se rendre compte de sa supercherie. Il n'avait jamais aimé les pratiques de Bellatrix, tout le monde le savait.

Et les plus malins d'entre eux ne tarderait pas à faire le lien entre sa présence ici et celle de son ancien élève.

Il s'était mis en tête de la sortir de là, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment il s'y prendrait. Chaque recoin pullulait de mangemorts. Les cellules étaient protégées. Chaque prisonnier était escorté. Les séances, peu en importait la durée, était faites sous la supervision d'au moin partisans.

Il ne ferait jamais le poids. Et il ne servait à rien de compter sur l'appui de Granger, la fille était beaucoup trop faible.

Potter ? Hors de question de le mettre davantage en danger, et il ne devait pas rester seul, la présence de Wealsey était donc indispensable.

L'ordre ? Ils ne prendraient jamais un tel risque pour un seul individu, Hermione Granger ou pas.

Minerva ? Elle n'avait plus aucune confiance en lui et crierait au piège. Elle ne viendrait jamais.

Ses autres amis ? La petite Lovegood, Londubat, Ginerva Wealsey ? Que des gamins, sans expérience qu'il conduirait à la mort. Elle lui en voudrait. Elle s'en voudrait. Elle ne pourrait jamais vivre avec le poids de la perte de ses amis sur la conscience. Et qu'adviendrait-elle par la suite ? Une vie faites de remords et de torture intérieure n'en était pas une, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Il était bel et bien seul… Seul, pour sauver Hermione Granger de la catastrophe, alors qu'il n'avait même pas idée de la teneur des tortures qu'elles supportait, ni le pourquoi des choix étranges de Bellatrix la concernant.

Il faisait de son maximum, chaque jour… Mais il devait en faire plus. Quitte à s'en bruler les ailes. Quitte à en mourir. Tant pis.

Il s'était après tout, engagé dans cette guerre en toute connaissance de cause.

Et quitte à y passer, autant que cela vaille la peine. Autant qu'il le fasse pour elle, plutôt que pour Harry. C'était cruel, certes, mais ce garçon s'en sortirait, il en était certain.

Sur ça, Hermione était lucide. Et lui aussi.

Avec ou sans lui, le gamin était débrouillard et de toute façon, bien entouré.

Potter avait eu des doutes par le passé sur sa nature. Il ne tarderait pas à faire le lien, entre lui et Voldemort. Et Snape avait prit ses précautions en cachant méticuleusement des indices dans le bureau de feu Dumbledore.

Alors oui, il la sauverait. Et si, par malheur, ils y passaient, il pourrait aller lui rendre une petite visite dans l'au delà en l'engueulant comme un damné pendant des millénaires pour son manque d'implication dans ses tentatives de l'extirper de là.

Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait même se retrouver en errance dans Poudlard en sa compagnie et la persécuter pour sa bêtise encore et encore.

En attendant, il devait faire avec ce qu'il avait… C'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose.

Une Hermione au bord du gouffre, incapable de s'en sortir, qui n'attendait de lui que des choses qu'il s'était toujours refusé de donner… Mais il allait devoir le faire.

A cette pensée, Snape frissonna. Il s'apprêtait à déroger à une règle qu'il s'était imposé il y a de cela 20 ans en arrière. Y parviendrait-il seulement ?

Maudite Gryffondor.

« Si mes paroles font écho en vous, essayez de me trouver. Et je serais là. »


	7. Chapitre 6

NiwawaNott, les explications arriveront ne t'inquiète pas.

KikaInLove1, oui c'est difficile. Harry et Ron ne sont pas les mêmes, mais en même temps, ils s'y rapprochent fortement. Ce doit être très perturbant.

* * *

Chapitre 6

_« Je serais là. »_

La jeune femme papillonna des yeux avant de les plisser vers le plafond blanc qui l'aveugla un court instant.

_« Trouvez-moi. »_

Elle secoua la tête, les restes de cette sombre voix présente dans ses songes ne cessant de la hanter. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle grimaça, et se traina dans sa salle de bain d'où elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau.

_« Je vous sauverais. »_

Elle s'appuya sur le lavabo difficilement, la respiration hachée. Elle devait rejoindre Harry dans la salle commune. Elle avait entendu dire que ses parents viendraient peut-être lui rendre visite aujourd'hui.

_« Hermione... »_

Ses mains enserrèrent sa chevelure avec force. Elle entendait encore les dernières bribes de ses supplications qu'il lui semblait avoir perçu en rêve. Ou peut-être était-ce dans des souvenirs ?

Elle ne savait pas… Elle ne savait plus.

Avalant l'air comme si elle suffoquait, Hermione tenta de garder les pieds encrées au sol. Son instinct lui hurlait de chercher… Qui ? Quoi ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle devait chercher.

_**Le trouver. Vite.**_

Elle parcourut les couloirs et aperçut Isabelle la fixant étrangement. Alors, elle soutint son regard en haussant un sourcil. Sa méfiance la concernant ne s'était jamais atténuée. Au loin, elle percevait toujours des cris étouffés de patients hurlant leur peur, l'effroi face à ce que leur psychose leur renvoyait.

C'était en quelques sorte devenue un bruit de fond. Parfois, dans sa propre chambre, elle se terrait dans son lit lorsque les pleurs désespérés d'une femme qu'elle n'arrivai pas à reconnaître lui parvenaient aux oreilles.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait jusqu'à la salle commune, elle avait l'impression de se précipiter dans la gueule du loup.

Il fallait qu'elle retrouve, cette chose, cette voix, cette personne. Elle ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, et encore moins par quels moyens, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Seulement, son instinct lui dictait de prendre des précautions, surtout vis-à-vis d'Isabelle… Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne. Et lorsqu'elle vit au loin, le visage plus enjoué d'Harry, Hermione ne put que déglutir.

« Hermina ! »

Seigneur qu'elle haïssait ce prénom. Elle se garda néanmoins de le corriger une énième fois et se contenta de lui sourire.

« Harry. Il faut que je te fasse une confession… Je crois… Oui, je pense que je vais accepter le traitement que le médecin tente de me donner. »

La mine du garçon afficha une surprise passagère, puis un bonheur incommensurable. Ce fut à cet instant qu'une once de doute commença à s'insinuer dans la tête de la jeune femme.

Pourquoi était-il heureux ? Pourquoi souriait-il ? N'était-il pas censé être interné ici pour dépression nerveuse ?

Ron lui avait dit qu'il ne quittait presque pas sa chambre. Pourtant, il paraissait bien aller, pour un garçon sur le point de se suicider à n'importe quel moment. Alors, au fond du gouffre comme il était censé l'être, pourquoi Diable l'avancée de son propre traitement aurait un quelconque impact sur sa santé mentale ?

De ce qu'elle connaissait sur cette maladie… Les faits ne collaient pas. Et c'était bien la première fois.

« Il faut… Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Je suis désolé, je ne pourrais pas être là pour ta prochaine visite avec tes parents.

_ Aucune importance Hermina. Retourne dans ta chambre, pense-y. Après tout, tu dois penser à ton avenir. »

Aucune importance ? La jeune femme plissa son regard avant de feindre une mine plus enjouée dans la seconde suivante. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il ait des doutes sur elle, comme elle en avait actuellement le concernant. Elle rebroussa chemin, s'efforçant au passage de jeter un regard vers la salle des infirmiers dans laquelle résidait toujours les soignants.

Hermione se figea alors devant l'immense couloir devant elle.

Elle se tourna afin de scruter les alentours, voire si personne ne la suivait. Puis, ses pieds la guidèrent lentement le long des murs.

Sur le qui vive, elle déglutit difficilement en inspirant. Il était primordial qu'elle parvienne à détecter le moindre bruit suspect. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce dont elle était certaine était qu'il fallait qu'elle se fasse discrète.

Tout en avançant dans le couloir, la jeune femme réfléchissait avec ferveur aux informations qu'elle avait en main.

On lui avait défendu de visiter un patient… En fait, cela avait été le seul interdit, hormis bien sûr les menaces de mort sur le personnel.

Peut-être devait-elle commencer par creuser par là ?

Elle alla là où ses pas la portèrent et se trouva rapidement vers une impasse.

Elle se tourna, prête à rebrousser chemin avant de cligner des yeux vers un couloir adjacent, à peine perceptible.

L'ambiance y était tout autre. Les murs n'étaient pas maculés de blanc ici, bien au contraire. Les pierres étaient apparentes, comportant plusieurs traces d'ongles. Tout était sombre, et elle distinguait au loin plusieurs portes blindées, lui rappelant celle dans laquelle elle avait créché.

Hermione trembla, puis serra les poings. Elle entendit un cri, puis deux au loin qui la firent reculer. Pourtant, elle se secoua la tête et se décida à prendre le chemin de cet étrange corridor.

Elle balaya son regard devant les portes, toutes fermées. Elle se risqua même à observer l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elle et leva un sourcil.

Vide.

Tout était vide.

Severus ouvrit les yeux, en sueur. Il avait totalement perdu la tête.

Faire ce genre de chose était insensé… Aussi fou que cette vision. Il tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de son vêtement, mais constata avec effarement qu'il était prisonnier d'une camisole.

Avec difficulté, il parvint à se lever et à balayer son environnement du regard.

A part un lit cloué au sol, rien n'était présent dans cette chambre, si on pouvait appeler ça ainsi…

Les lieux avaient l'air d'être à l'abandon.

Seul un hublot lui renvoyait l'image du couloir extérieur, lugubre et froid. L'homme s'avança alors jusqu'à la vitre et plissa le regard.

« Hermione ! »

La jeune femme sursauta en regardant partout autour d'elle.

La voix. C'était elle. Elle l'avait appelé.

Il fallait qu'elle la trouve.

Alors elle se mit à courir. Courir pour le chercher, courir, encore et encore. Parce qu'il ne lui restait que ça.  
Parce que, pour elle ne savait quelle raison, sa survie en dépendait.

Elle avait envie de lui supplier de lui donner une indication quant à l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais elle pressentait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

_Se taire._

_Ne pas se faire remarquer._

Essoufflée, elle parcourut le couloir plusieurs fois, jusqu'à désespérer. Peut-être était-ce son imagination ?

Hermione ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur sa respiration, comme sa mère lui avait appris à faire le jour où elle avait découvert l'existence de ses pouvoirs magiques.

_**Expire.**_

_« Vous me trouverez. »_

_**Inspire.**_

_« Résistez leur. »_

_**Expire.**_

_« Faites-moi confiance.»_

_**Inspire.**_

_« Ecoutez-moi. »_

_**Expire.**_

_« Miss Granger ! »_

Ses paupières se levèrent soudain de surprise. Elle balaya du regard l'ensemble des portes. Elles se ressemblaient toutes… Pourtant, elle s'arrêta, puis tourna son visage vers la gauche.

Son instinct.

_« Il est là. »_

Elle se tordit la nuque plusieurs fois avant de se secouer la tête. Mue par une force qui semblait la dépasser, elle franchit les quelques mètres la séparant d'une porte blindée, ressemblant pourtant à toute les autres.

Son regard papillonna vers le hublot. Alors, elle se hissa à la pointe de ses pieds. Ce qu'elle vit lui tira un murmure plaintif, un sanglot, qu'elle ne parvint à retenir.

« Professeur. »

Il avait abandonné l'idée qu'elle le trouve. Que lui était-il passé par la tête au juste ? Il en paierait surement les conséquences…

Merde.

Il s'était eux-même condamnés.

Au moins, il n'aurait aucun regret. Il aurait tout essayé, oui tout.

Snape se laissa choir sur le sol. Adossé contre le mur, il tira sa tête en arrière, sentant ses longs cheveux humides lui tomber sur le visage.

Qu'avait-il fait de sa vie ? Quel était le but de tout ça au juste ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi avait-il cédé ?

Severus Snape se mit à faire un inventaire de sa pauvre vie, et le seul adjectif s'extirpant de sa bouche fut un faible « misérable » murmuré.

20 ans à porter un masque, et autant d'années à jouer à l'agent double, jouer au professeur, jouer à la vie… Jouer.

Sa vie n'était qu'une immense pièce de théâtre, rien de plus.

Une espèce de comédie médiocre, une reprise lugubre du Bossu de Notre Dame avec lui, tenant le rôle principal et son Esmaralda, sa Lily qui était partie… Pour toujours. Et il se crevait de tristesse, bien décidé à disparaître à jamais, à refuser de connaître l'issu de cette guerre sans queue ni tête.

Jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur les prunelles désespérées de cette jeune femme qu'il avait pourtant connu, qu'il avait exécré. Depuis des semaines, sa vie n'était plus la même. Ses préoccupations n'étaient plus centrées autour de la rouquine ayant peuplé son enfance et son adolescence.

Il n'était plus obsédé que par une chose : sauver Hermione. Coute que coute.

Et il avait échoué. Lamentablement.

Snape se mit à fermer les yeux.

Il refusait de pleurer. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Pourtant, une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue, signe de son échec, de son impuissance.

« Bon à rien, chuchota-t-il. »

Rapidement, il laissa les larmes l'envahir. Pour la première fois depuis 20 ans, Severus Snape s'autorisa à déverser ses tourments. Il s'autorisa à pleurer, enfin, de tristesse, de rage, de frustration.

« Hermione, murmura-t-il de nouveau. »

Et il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. C'était bel et bien plus fort que lui. L'animal en furie était lancé et à présent, inarrêtable. Qu'allait-il devenir de son élève ?

Deviendrait-elle folle ? Ou partisante du Seigneur des Ténèbres contre son gré ? Errerait-elle ou s'apprêtait-elle à mourir ?

Quel avenir l'attendait, ici ou là bas ? Dans tous les cas, elle méritait mieux, tellement mieux. Peut-être aurait-elle pu être Directrice, ou Ministre. Mais ils lui avaient volé sa vie, tous, autant qu'ils étaient. Potter l'avait empêché de vivre une vie normale, Bellatrix lui avait volé son âme, Voldemort lui avait volé sa dignité et lui, lui avait ôté toute chance de s'en sortir.

Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ces idéologies dévastatrices ? Pourquoi toute cette haine ne s'atténuait jamais ?

Snape sentit son coeur se tordre, et la douleur était à peine supportable. Il l'avait tant enfermé, toutes ces années dans un coffre scellé et tout refaisait brusquement surface à présent. Son coeur saignait.

« Professeur. »

Soudain, Snape redressa son visage. Impossible. Il avait du mal entendre.

« S'il vous plait, répondez-moi. »

Tout à coup, sa douleur s'envola et il se releva en un bond.

Merlin tout puissant…

« Miss Granger. »

Snape se hissa tant bien que mal jusqu'à la vitre renforcée de sa porte. Il vit son visage, heureux pour la première fois depuis Dieu sait quand.

Elle souriait, riait, pleurait, tout à la fois et surtout, elle lui renvoyait un regard qu'il n'oublierait jamais de tout son existence. Elle posa sa main sur le hublot et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il ne s'était aucunement senti aussi vivant.

Il avait envie de l'enlacer, de la palper, vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Que ce n'était pas un songe ni un mirage de ce monde maudit.

Mais non. Elle était bel et bien là.

Devant lui.

Vivante.

« Vous m'avez retrouvé. »


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Lorsque Hermione émergea ce soir-là, elle était seule.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de ce calvaire… Elle pleura. Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes. Jusqu'à se rendormir, espérant ne plus jamais se lever.

Parce qu'il n'était plus là… Et que cette réalité n'en était que plus inutile encore.

Alors elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Snape, ce fou furieux de sale batard de professeur de potions, infâme et détestable lui manquait. Et son absence était en train de creuser un sillon dans son coeur déjà trop, beaucoup trop affaibli.

* * *

Snape était adossé à l'unique porte de sa chambre donnant sur l'extérieur. De l'autre côté était assise Hermione, dans la même position.

« Vous n'étiez pas là.

_ Je suis désolé. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et se tourna afin de fixer étrangement l'accès sur lequel elle s'appuyait.

« Vous quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en ricanant.

_ Oh la ferme Granger. »

La jeune femme continua de rire en reprenant sa position.

« Je suis déçue de ne pas être à Poudlard pour noter ça quelque part. »

Elle sursauta et rit d'autant plus en sentant la porte vibrer sous un coup d'épaule agacé de l'homme situé derrière elle.

« En attendant, vous l'avez remarqué, déclara-t-il en un grognement.

_ J'ai essayé de ne pas y rester trop longtemps... »

Snape secoua la tête, dépité.

« C'est le contraire que vous devez faire bon sang.

_ Excusez-moi de ne pas être sincèrement motivée. Chaque fois que j'y retourne… J'ai terriblement mal. Alors si vous… Si vous n'êtes pas là…

_ Arrêtez de dire des âneries, je vous en prie. Sinon je pars d'ici vous m'entendez ?

_ Mais…

_ Non, s'agaça-t-il. »

Hermione se leva en fronçant les sourcils. Elle lui fit face devant le hublot et pencha la tête.

« Vous portez une camisole et vous êtes enfermé, donc vos menaces...

_ C'est une illusion.

_ Pourtant vous êtes là, dit-elle en posant sa paume sur la vitre. Et vous ne pouvez pas me rejoindre.

_ Ne faites pas comme si vous ne compreniez pas. J'ai prévu de… Vous ramener à Poudlard.

_ C'est vrai ? S'exclama-t-elle en un sourire radieux.

_ Oui, mais cela va être difficile. Et il ne faut pas que vous écoutiez tous ces infirmiers, et encore moins le médecin. D'accord ?

_ Comment va-t-on faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas, soupira Snape. »

L'expression enjouée de la jeune femme s'effaça peu à peu.

« J'ai peur.

_ Tout ira bien. »

* * *

Elle pleurait, encore et encore… Cette fois pas de tristesse, mais de douleur.

« Accrochez-vous, l'entendit-elle lui murmurer. »

Sanglotante, elle s'accrocha avec désespoir au bras qui lui épongeait le front. Elle s'y blottit en fermant les yeux et, machinalement, il passa une main hésitante dans sa chevelure éparse et en poussière.

« Ça va aller, tenta-t-il en guise de réconfort.

_ Vous serez toujours là ? »

Snape soupira sans lui répondre. Alors, elle accrocha sa main à la sienne. Il sursauta de surprise en fixant sa paume froide, ses doigts accrochant les siens.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas eu ce genre de contact ?

« Oui. Oui, je n'abandonnerais pas. Soyez en sure.

_ J'ai besoin de vous.

_ Je sais, dit-il en serrant sa main. Mais il faut que vous compreniez. Je ne peux pas être là bas et ici.

_ J'ai froid… J'ai mal… J'en ai assez de tout cela. Comment vais-je faire ?

_ Je vais y arriver… On va y arriver, corrigea-t-il en un murmure. Vous êtes forte. »

Une larme solitaire, une dernière s'échappa et coula jusqu'à se perdre le long de sa mâchoire.

« Vous voudriez bien m'enlacer ? »

Hermione releva son visage et rencontra les prunelles sombres et d'apparence froide de son ancien enseignant. Elle renifla et vit cette lueur d'hésitation sur ses traits.

« Pas longtemps, juste quelques secondes, juste… Juste le temps de… »

Sa voix s'étouffa lorsqu'il la hissa et la porta contre lui, la serrant du plus fort qu'il le put. Tout deux finirent par fermer les yeux et soupirer, soulagés. Hermione huma le parfum de son professeur et elle n'aurait jamais pensé s'en sentir un jour aussi transportée.

« J'ai peur de vous perdre, dit-elle en un souffle.

_ Taisez-vous pauvre idiote... »

Sa voix n'était même pas assurée. Et il n'avait pas voulu la lâcher. Pas une seconde.

Merde.

Il était censé la sauver et il avait presque l'impression que c'était elle qui la sortait de l'enfer dans lequel il s'était lui-même fourré.

* * *

_« Tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons convenu ? »_

Hermione hocha la tête, se faisant face seule devant le miroir.

_« Tu va devoir faire semblant… C'est risqué. Mais ça nous fera gagner du temps._

_ Alors je ne pourrais plus te voir ?

__ Ne me réponds pas à voix haute, Hermione. »_

La jeune femme se mit à fixer ses mains s'accrochant au lavabo d'un air triste et coupable.

_« Non… Non. Je ne pourrais plus être là, déclara-t-il sur un ton las. Ici, c'est trop risqué et là bas… J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder ma couverture. Cela me fatigue et si je me fais repérer en train de t'aider, cela signifiera que nous sommes tous les deux fichus. »_

Elle avait envie de lui hurler de se taire, mais se souvint de son injonction et ne répliqua pas. Néanmoins, sa vision de brouilla et elle partit de sa chambre.

_« Je suis là. Même si je suis absent physiquement, je ne te lâche pas Hermione. »_

Elle hocha la tête, le coeur bombé.

_« Bien. Et ne prends pas trop la grosse tête, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle implose. Déjà que tu as une fichue tendance à jouer à la Miss Je-Sais-Tout… »_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis ne l'entendit plus durant un long moment. Elle déambula dans les couloirs, zieutant de temps à autre sur l'intérieur des chambres ouvertes jusqu'à aller vers la 687. Puis, elle tomba sur Ron qui faisait ses affaires dans la pièce adjacente et tout à coup, sa joie fondit comme neige au soleil.

« Ron ? »

Le rouquin se tourna vers elle d'un air désolé. Il avait troqué ce large sweat noir contre un t-shirt bleu et un jean qui lui allait beaucoup mieux.

« Hermina… Je crois que c'est le grand jour. »

Les bras de la jeune femme retombèrent le long de son corps. Elle avait beau entendre la voix, Snape lui répétait sans cesse que rien n'était réel, le doute subsistait. Et elle prenait ce départ pour argent comptant.

Elle ne le verrait plus. Que ce soit ici comme là bas. Et cela lui fendait le coeur.

Car il lui avait conté de nouveau ses aventures et elle n'était pas parvenu à s'en lasser. Parce qu'elle avait caché à Snape ses doutes…

Hermione déglutit en voyant la valise que son ami posta à l'entrée de sa chambre.

« Mais tu ne peux pas partir maintenant… Maintenant que je suis décidée à me… soigner, hésita-t-elle. »

Elle le vit douter, puis soupirer. Sans un mot, il traina sa lourde valise jusqu'au poste de soins. Avant de toquer, il se tourna vers elle et fit face à son visage affligé.

« Je continuerais à venir te voir, c'est promis. »

Elle avait refusé les comprimés, pour la énième fois. Et elle était à présent allongée dans son lit, fixant le plafond tout en se posant des milliers de questions.

Ils ne l'obligeaient jamais. Ils pourraient pourtant lui ouvrir le gosier, lui faire avaler ces trucs de force. Connaissant Bellatrix, elle se serait empressé de lui faire des électrochocs à répétition.

Tout cela n'a aucun sens.

Elle tripotait ses cheveux, les yeux dans le vague.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Hermione leva un sourcil en se redressant. Puis, elle se leva, intriguée.

« Vous allez vous calmer et ensuite, seulement ensuite, on vous laisse tranquille.

_ Très bien. »

A l'entrée de sa chambre, elle se figea.

Dépossédé de sa camisole, les cheveux plus longs et plus gras encore, Snape se défit de la main possessive de Greyback, qui le lâcha.

La jeune femme observait la scène se dérouler devant elle, éberluée.

« Professeur ? Chuchota-t-elle. »

Snape lui lança un regard méprisant. Une moue passagère passa sur ses traits, lui rappelant ces nombreux moments où il leur tombait dessus sans cesse, à elle et à ses amis.

« Que fait cette folle encore ici ? »


	9. Chapitre 8

Et voilà, j'ai terminé l'écriture de cette fic. Je vous annonce donc qu'il y aura en tout et pour tout, **21 chapitres** ! Je constate que bcp d'entre vous ne comprennent pas et c'est tout à fait normal, c'est l'effet voulu ! Sinon, je vous autorise à insulter Bellatrix de tous les noms, j'en ai moi-même très envie.

Réponse aux reviews :

Alindorie, je ne te donne pas de réponse, mais ta théorie est très interessante !

Zeugma412, yep, et ça n'est pas fini. Tout sera bientôt clair, dans 3 ou 4 chapitres :D

LauraLM3, c'est normal. Tout va bientôt s'éclarcir, pas ici mais dans peu de temps !

* * *

Chapitre 8

Hermione clopinait d'un pied sur l'autre devant la porte close à laquelle elle faisait face.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

Snape n'était pas censé refaire surface. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Pas aux yeux de tous.

Hésitante, elle toqua. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et lorsque l'accès s'ouvrit violemment, Hermione crut se retrouver de nouveau plongée au fond des cachots de son école, devant son terrible professeur de potions.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

_ Vous… »

Il sembla s'impatienter et elle ne se sentit que plus coupable encore.

« Foutez-moi la paix espèce de folle.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. »

Snape s'apprêta à refermer la porte, mais elle le retint. Elle lui fit alors face d'une mine penaude, mais lui, montra ses dents comme un animal enragé. Comme elle l'avait toujours connu.

« Pourquoi ? C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question espèce de dingue congénitale. Arrêtez de me harceler, de me parler de vos conneries à longueur de temps ou je ne répondrais plus de mes actes.

_ Des conneries, mais quelles conneries, se mit-elle à sangloter.

_ Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. »

Hermione secoua la tête, refusant d'en entendre davantage.

« Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire que je ne suis pas votre saleté de professeur ? On est dans un hôpital vous entendez ? Un putain de sale hosto ! Alors retournez avec vos crétins de copains jouer aux magiciens et foutez-moi la paix ! »

Elle fut soufflée par le vent provoqué par la porte lui claquant à la figure et ne put s'empêcher de papillonner du regard.

Elle trembla et renifla avant de retourner vers sa chambre. De là, elle s'enroula en boule sur son lit.

Peut-être… Oui, peut-être que tout cela était vrai finalement.

Elle ne se réveilla que quelques minutes ce jour-là. Et elle était seule.

A quoi bon se battre ? Elle en était à présent certaine… Elle ne reviendrait plus désormais.

Hermione mélangeait mollement sa nourriture dans son assiette. Elle se trouvait dans la pièce commune, entourée de la plupart des patients. Harry se trouvait devant elle, mais lui parlait à peine. Les bruits ambiants étaient à peine supportables.

Certains criaient, d'autres pleuraient ou parlaient. Dans tous les cas régnait une ambiance sonore très désagréable. Hermione fixa les deux infirmières en charge de la surveillance.

Soudain, un fracas se fit entendre. Hermione se leva lorsqu'elle vit son professeur taper du poing sur la table en voulant violenter le garçon non loin de lui qui ne cessait de hurler. Elle vit les infirmières accourir vers lui afin de le calmer et soupira.

« Encore lui. Comme d'habitude, lâcha Harry, las.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ce mec est violent et dangereux. Il a tué quelqu'un Hermina. C'est un obsédé et un malade.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant de nouveau.

_ Il me semble qu'il a le même trouble que toi. »

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux vers le survivant, éberluée.

« Comment ça ?

_ Il s'imagine des univers. Il entends des voix, ce genre de truc quoi, répondit Harry en croquant dans sa pomme. Il fut un temps où vous aviez le même délire, mais il a été isolé lorsqu'il a frappé le Dr Albert. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Hermione se contenta de nier, mutine.

« Ouais, bah je veux plus que tu l'approche. Il n'arrête pas de t'insulter de débile, de folle et d'hypocrite. Un jour, il va t'arriver des problèmes, entre lui et Diego le facho.

_ Il ne s'appelle pas Diego, son nom est Drago. Et le professeur Snape n'est pas aussi méchant que tu le dis, j'en suis sure. Je pense que… qu'on s'est trompée sur son compte.

_ Hermina, j'en ai marre, soupira-t-il. Marre de tes délires, marre de tes idées, de ton obstination, de tes histoires de maisons, de magie et de sang pur ! Ruan est parti, moi aussi je sortirais un jour. L'autre timbré est là depuis 15 ans, plus personne ne vient le voir. C'est ça que tu cherche ? Mourir ici, seule et abandonnée ? Ressaisie-toi nom d'un chien ! Si tu veux l'entraîner dans tes crises, libre à toi mais je refuse de voir ça. Il va te démolir. Tout le monde n'as pas la même patience que moi et Ruan. Lui, c'est un mec dangereux et je ne veux ni m'attirer des problèmes, ni te voir retourner en isolement encore une fois. Enfin merde, prends ton traitement, sort de cet enfer et vit ta putain de vie ! »

Sur ces mots, Harry envoya valser son plateau repas et partit de la salle afin de se diriger vers sa sacro sainte chambrée.

Et Hermione le maudit… Elle le haïssait. Parce qu'il avait appuyé là où ça faisait mal. 15 ans ? Etait-il possible qu'elle puisse rester 15 ans ici ?

Non… Non.

D'un pas hésitant, elle quitta également sa table, mais non pour se diriger vers son antre elle aussi.

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

« S'il vous plait, est-ce que je peux vous parler ? »

L'infirmière devant elle fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête.

« C'est important, souligna la jeune femme.

_ Bien. »

Isabelle suivit alors Hermione jusqu'au salon. Tremblante de peur, elle se secoua la tête. Tout cela était insensé. Elle s'apprêtait à discuter avec… Bellatrix Lestrange. Et si elle devait être parfaitement honnête, il était improbable que cela se déroule dans sa réalité.

Alors, peut-être bien qu'elle avait été dans le faux, et cela depuis le début.

« Depuis quand suis-je ici ? Que s'est-il passé exactement dans ma vie ? Est-ce que je suis malade ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi ? »

Les questions fusèrent à une telle cadence que l'infirmière devant elle leva sa main afin de stopper sa litanie d'interrogations.

« Une chose à la fois Mademoiselle Granger.

_ Dites-moi tout. »

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Isabelle sembla hésiter, en proie à un tourment dont Hermione ne mesurait l'ampleur.

« Je vous en prie. J'ai besoin de savoir.

_ Très bien, soupira l'infirmière. Vous êtes arrivée il y a plusieurs années… Vous étiez jeune, mais pas assez pour rester en unité pédopsychiatrique. Vous étiez atteinte de dépression nerveuse.

_ Plusieurs années… Souffla Hermione.

_ Vous êtes parvenu à sortir, une fois… Mais vous êtes revenue, accroc à l'alcool et aux drogues. Nous avons du vous sevrer et depuis maintenant 5 ans, vous développez des psychoses, sans que l'on ne comprenne bien pourquoi. Le Dr Albert était en charge de l'hôpital à cette époque. Il était… désemparée. Nous avions pensé à un Delirum Tremens. Pensant que cela serait passager, il ne voulait pas rendre la chose trop violente et est donc rentré dans votre délire. Cependant, ça ne s'est jamais arrêté. Vous vous êtes mis en tête d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Une sorcière, de parents nés sans pouvoirs magiques. »

Hermione posa sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant un sanglot à l'évocation de sa famille.

« Harvey et Ruan étaient les rares jeunes de votre âge de la structure. Vous les y avez donc inclus, puis avez développé votre hallucination à l'ensemble de cet établissement. Les unités sont rapidement devenus des maisons, la cadre du service, votre mentor. Et tout cela est allé de mal en pie. Une chose a cependant subsisté : votre refus catégorique de prendre votre traitement. Au départ, Severus était votre ennemi. A raison, puisqu'il vous a souvent attaqué sans motif précis. Disons que… C'est un des rares patient de ce service à avoir plus ou moins la même pathologie que vous, avoua Isabelle. Mais il est dans un délire tout autre. Il pense que tout le monde le persécute, il peut lui arriver de manipuler afin d'obtenir quelque chose. Pour cela, il est plus dangereux, et il vous a par ailleurs, souvent trainé vers le fond. Depuis, nous l'avons à l'oeil.

_ Alors c'est vrai… Sanglota Hermione. Mais, c'est impossible.

_ Mademoiselle Granger. Vous entendez des voix. Et vous savez pertinemment que cela est très mauvais signe. Vous l'avez même avoué un jour. »

Hermione continua de pleurer chaudement en niant de la tête.

« Le Dr Dussor ne vous veut aucun mal, bien au contraire. Il souhaite vous aider. Je sais, que vous avez projeté en lui un nouvel ennemi, mais vous vous trompez de cible. Vous êtes une jeune femme très intelligente. Vos parents nous ont souvent parler de vous, de vos capacités.

_ Mes… capacités ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui ! Votre intelligence dépasse la moyenne me semble-t-il. C'est même un des facteurs qui a causé votre dépression la première fois. Tant de potentiel en vous, jeune fille, c'est… vraiment dommage. »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Isabelle se leva, prête à partir tandis que la poigne de la jeune femme lui entoura une dernière fois le bras, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

« Comment savoir ?

_ Utilisez votre bon sens Mademoiselle. Je suis censée être une mangemort, folle et vous haïssant. Je tiens pourtant un discours correct et je vous respecte. Pensez-vous réellement qu'il est possible que la magie existe ? »

Hermione renifla en grimaçant de douleur. Cela faisait si mal… Car la vérité était trop difficile à admettre. Pourtant, elle était nécessaire.

« La magie, des dons, des sortilèges, des potions, un être immortel qui revient à la vie car il sépare son âme en morceaux… Tout cela est beaucoup trop dingue et vous le savez, murmura l'infirmière. Ce n'est pas crédible. Il y a des failles, tant de failles… Et je pense que vous en êtes pleinement consciente.

_ C… Comment ?

_ Si la magie existait, les maladies disparaitraient. Et les « sorciers » ne pourraient jamais se cacher du regard des gens aussi impunément, avec tant de facilité depuis des millénaires. Et comment des lieux tels que Poudlard, le chemin de Traverse et tant d'autre pourraient exister sans que les « moldus » comme vous les appelez pourraient s'en rendre compte ? C'est tout bonnement impossible. Vous qui avez un esprit logique, pensez au moins à cela. Et que dire du Quidditch ? D'Azkaban ? Des créatures comme les détraqueurs ? Il y a tant de choses qui ne collent pas. Tenez par exemple : votre amie Luna, ou plutôt Lanna. Dans cette réalité que vous vous êtes forgée, tout le monde la dit folle lorsqu'elle parle des Nargoles. Pourtant, tout un tas de créatures magiques sont censés exister. Comment expliquer vous cela ?

_ Je… Je ne sais pas.

_ Pourquoi Harry reste-t-il myope alors que vous lui avez soit disant fait « repousser les os » ? Et vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment le père de Hagrid ayant une taille normale ait pu mettre enceinte sa mère qui elle, est une géante ? Pourquoi n'y-a-t-il que trois sorts impardonnables alors qu'il pourrait y en avoir beaucoup plus ? Tout cela n'a aucun sens…

_ Seigneur… »

Hermione déglutit, apeurée.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

Elle lâcha enfin le bras d'Isabelle afin de s'enfermer elle-même dans une étreinte.

« Nous ne vous obligeons à rien, mademoiselle et cela devrait être un gage de confiance de notre part. Faites un pas vers nous. Essayez du moins… Et je vous promets, que vous retrouverez une vie plus stable. »

Hermione inspira en enfouissant son visage dans ses genoux recroquevillés.

« Vous n'êtes pas seule. »


	10. Chapitre 9

Réponse aux reviews :

Sygui, oui, Bellatrix est un véritable serpent ! Très perfide. Pour ce qui est de rendre la chose encore plus compliqué... Après tout, elle l'était déjà mdr

KikaInLove1, qui te dit qu'il n'est pas déjà là ? krkrkr

NiwawaNott, Bellatrix et "gentille" dans la même phrase ? Y'a un truc qui croche surement.

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, ça t'en fait deux fois plus à lire ;)

* * *

Chapitre 9

_« Vous n'êtes pas seule. »_

Ces mots raisonnaient dans sa tête encore et encore, tantôt revêtissant le timbre d'Isabelle, tantôt celui de son maître de potions.

Hermione se secoua la tête, dépitée.

Severus. Cela prenait les allures de la voix de Severus.

Mais ce n'était pas la sienne pas vrai ? Puisqu'il était là. Et qu'il l'ignorait. Et que cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'était pas revenu dans l'autre monde.

Hermione se leva lorsqu'elle perçut le bruit de sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir.

« Oui ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse, et l'accès se ferma avec prudence. Elle fronça les sourcils à l'entrée de Greyback.

Puis, se secoua de nouveau la tête. Pas Greyback… Bon, elle ne se souvenait plus de son prénom, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

L'homme portait ses mains dans ses poches trop petites et l'observait étrangement.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Il faut que nous parlions de votre traitement. »

Hermione déglutit, avant de se reprendre et d'amener sa couette sur elle.

« Nous ne pouvons plus attendre.

_ Je… Je ne sais pas. »

Depuis quelques temps, elle hésitait, et ce de plus en plus. Elle avait longuement fixé Severus lors de la distribution des médicaments et il n'avait fait que lui renvoyer un regard noir. Cet homme la haïssait véritablement, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

La jeune femme perçut ses mains trembler, d'agacement, de peur, de tristesse, de colère et se contenta de les cacher de la vue de l'infirmier devant elle. Il s'approcha d'un pas et elle tenta de reculer sans lui montrer son angoisse.

« Si, vous savez. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil furtif vers la porte close. D'ici, elle pouvait entendre tous ces cris de patients effrayés par leurs propres hallucinations, les complaintes de deux autres qui venaient de se faire isoler pour bagarre.

« Nous sommes las d'attendre.

_ Et moi je suis lasse d'être ici.

_ La solution est pourtant simple, mademoiselle. »

Il semblait avoir craché cette dernière appellation avec tant de dégoût qu'elle leva un sourcil de consternation.

L'homme lui, sortit enfin ses mains de ses poches. Il tenait dans l'une, deux pilules et dans l'autre, une seringue, rempli d'un liquide douteux.

« Vous voulez retourner en isolement ?

_ Je ne fonctionne pas au chantage, répliqua-t-elle. »

Lorsqu'il fondit sur elle en lui empoignant le visage, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un cri de surprise, mêlé à une frayeur lui sortant du fond des entrailles.

« Fini de jouer. »

L'infirmier appuya sur les joues de la jeune femme avec une force titanesque et, malgré cette poigne qui la fit souffrir plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, elle garda la mâchoire close. Elle tenta de repousser son visage d'un côté comme de l'autre, évitant qu'il n'y introduise de force ses cachets. Ces derniers au bord des lèvres, elle trouva la force d'entrouvrir la bouche afin de les lui cracher à la figure.

Les yeux de l'homme semblèrent se tinter d'un rouge hargneux, quasi surnaturel.

« La sang de bourbe veut faire la maline. Elle comprendra qu'elle ne finira pas gagnante. »

Hermione le repoussa, avec autant de force dont elle pouvait en être capable. Elle se leva et se jeta sur la porte, mais son assaillant lui attrapa le bras et la jeta au sol avec violence.

Elle cria de peur lorsqu'il agrippa ses poignets en collant son corps au sien.

Alors, elle le sentit enfouir son nez dans sa chevelure et sanglota de dégoût.

« Pleure, petite. Personne ne t'entendra dans cette maison, personne.

_ Foutez-moi la paix, espèce de… »

Lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son agresseur attaquer son oreille, Hermione hurla en battant des jambes de mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Mais elle était incapable de s'extraire de ce corps écrasé en masse sur le sien.

Alors elle cria, le seul prénom qui lui venait en tête. Celui qui l'avait aidé. Celui qui l'avait soigné. Celui qui l'avait cru et épauler. Et elle le déclamait, encore et encore.

« Avale tes cachetons.

_ Non !

_ Alors tu le paieras, crois-moi. Vous ne comprenez que la violence, lâcha-t-il en exultant. »

Hermione entendit un zip et son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce bruit provenait de son pantalon qui venait d'être baissée.

Alors elle se figea, incapable de bouger. La seule force qu'elle trouvait étant de répéter encore et encore ce prénom. Un dernier sursaut la prise lorsque l'homme lui ôta son sweat avec fureur, lui claquant la tête contre le sol au passage.

« Non. Pas ça, murmura-t-elle. »

Soudain, les gongs de l'accès semblèrent exploser. Hermione ne put rien voir d'autre que l'homme, qui se tenait sur elle quelques instants auparavant se faire soulever et plaquer contre un des murs de sa chambre.

Hermione quant à elle, resta stoïque. Incapable de bouger, incapable de respirer normalement, de parler, de pleurer. Elle n'était qu'une pauvre chose, tremblante sur le sol et pétrifiée.

Elle ne cessait de fixer ce plafond blanc, encore et encore, comme si on venait de lui voler son âme. La fraicheur des lieux vint fouetter la peau de ses cuisses et de sa poitrine quasi mise à nue. Et elle pleura, de froid, de peur, de dégoût.

Elle percevait des cris, mais ne saurait dire d'où ils venaient. Etait-ce dans sa chambre, dans le couloir, à 1 mètre ou 10 ?

« Greyback ! Hurla une femme.

_ Maintenez-le, s'exclamèrent deux voix masculines.

_ Putain, mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Continua de crier la voix plus aiguës que les autres.

_ Fous-moi la paix.

_ Mademoiselle Granger, levez-vous tout de suite, l'entendit-elle lui ordonner. »

Papillonnant du regard, une masse de cheveux hirsutes vinrent brouiller sa vision et Hermione frissonna de dégoût. Le plafond ne lui parut tout à coup plus aussi blanc, et l'espèce d'un instant, ce ne fut pas le visage bienveillant d'Isabelle qui lui sauta au visage.

Bellatrix.

Hermione se recula et chercha compulsivement autour d'elle. Elle se leva et se hissa jusqu'au mur derrière elle, encore et encore, balayant cette pièce qui ne semblait plus avoir de sens.

Les murs blancs devenaient noirs, puis blancs de nouveau.

L'air était chaud, puis glacé, mais le visage d'Isabelle ne changeait pas lui. Son regard… Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Puis, elle aperçut enfin ce qu'il se passait devant elle. Le professeur de potions, cet homme, si prosaïque et maître de lui-même qu'elle avait connu était en train de se débattre comme un force-né contre deux infirmiers qui tentaient tant bien que mal de le maîtriser.

« Que vous a-t-il fait ? Demanda subitement Bellatrix sans une once de douceur.

_ Lâchez-le ! Se précipita-t-elle.

_ Hors de question. Severus a pénétré dans votre chambre. Il a essayé de vous faire des choses, je me trompe ? Demanda la pseudo infirmière en haussant la tête d'un air arrogant. »

Le teint de la jeune femme blêmit.

_Agir. _

« Severus ne me ferait jamais de mal. C'est votre collègue qui m'a attaqué !

_ Cela suffit Mademoiselle Granger. Vous ne pouvez plus le protéger.

_ C'est lui qui me protège, et de vous. »

Hermione arrêta enfin de se terrer. Elle avança fièrement devant l'infirmière et papillonna du regard. Elle n'était pas là bas.

Elle était à présent ici.

« Bellatrix. »


	11. Chapitre 10

_LaFripouille, courage, tout va bientôt être clair comme de l'eau de roche_

_Sygui, yep..._

_Zeugma412, Oui, c'est totalement un boulet_

_LauraLM3, merci beaucoup ! Oui, elle n'a pas percuté dans l'immédiat. Mais nous oui :p_

* * *

Chapitre 10

Les murs blancs s'effritèrent, la vase coulant les rendant gris et humides. L'air ambiant se chargea, et Isabelle n'existait plus.

Sa chambre avait disparue.

Se tenait devant elle le visage affichant une expression de pure démence de Bellatrix Lestrange. Seulement, ce n'était qu'une folie meurtrière qui abhorrait actuellement ses traits. La sorcière lui empoigna le visage avec férocité, montrant par la même ses crocs tel un chien enragé.

« Sale petit insecte beaucoup trop coriace. »

La femme lâcha Hermione avec brutalité avant de la faire lourdement tomber au sol. Elle pointa sa baguette vers elle, d'un air jubilatoire.

« Endoloris ! »

La Gryffondor se tordit se douleur en serrant les dents durant des minutes qui lui parurent des heures. Elle paraissait suffoquer, et n'entendait au loin que des bribes de cris. Quelques flashs se déroulaient au dessus d'elle, des sorts, se répercutant dans toute la pièce.

_« Traitre. »_

Hermione sentit le sol vibrer et, lorsqu'elle tourna sa tête vers la droite, elle fut frappée par le visage de Greyback. Les yeux ouverts. Mort.

_« Lâche ! »_

La jeune femme se hissa, tant bien que mal jusqu'au corps inerte du loup garou. Lorsqu'elle se redressa légèrement, elle aperçut Bellatrix ainsi qu'une orde de 3 mangemorts se battre férocement contre Severus Snape. Ce dernier envoyait des sorts, bien souvent informulés en tenant la cadence tant bien que mal.

Il ne le supporterait plus bien longtemps, et c'était un miracle qu'il puisse encore être debout face à tous ces sorciers.

_« Si proche de la victoire ! Le maître te fera payer ! »_

Un sorcier chercha à l'attaquer de dos, et Snape fit répercuter un des sorts qui lui était destiné sur le malheureux qui s'effondra. Bientôt, ils ne restèrent que lui et Bellatrix.

Hermione observa l'échange, tremblante. Ses muscles protestait vivement, et elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : s'effondrer, d'épuisement, d'accablement, d'horreur.

La sorcière envoya un sort qui fit s'écrouler le maître des potions. Il se redressa, mais bien trop tard. Dépourvu de sa baguette, la sorcière éclata d'un rire mauvais en ne cessant de le tenir en joue.

_« Il m'en voudra de ne pas avoir pu faire ça lui-même. »_

D'un démarche lente et calculée, elle s'approcha de lui. Elle sourit et Snape se sut perdu. Peu lui importait, il connaissait son châtiment durant cette guerre. Il n'en sortirait pas vivant. Il avait exterminé bien assez de mangemort dans ce manoir pour que la fille puisse s'échapper, et il ne parvenait à la trouver du regard. Alors, sa dernière pensée fut de l'espérer en vie, et libre.

Il soutenu les prunelles sombres et délirantes d'une Bellatrix enragée. Qu'elle fasse au plus vite.

Son heure était venue.

« Adava… »

Un corps fut projeté dans les airs, et ce ne fut pas celui auquel il s'attendait. Snape cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, voyant la Gryffondor penchée au dessus du corps de la sorcière, seconde de Voldemort lui-même.

Et elle la torturait, de la pire manière qu'il soit. Elle tenait en main une baguette ne lui appartenant même pas, et ça ne semblait pas la déranger outre mesure. Elle n'était concentrée que sur une chose : sa vengeance.

Rapidement, le maître des cachots se ressaisit et accourut vers elle.

« Miss Granger ! S'écria-t-il en cherchant à lui faire retrouver la raison. »

Hermione n'en eut que faire, et le somma de ne pas l'approcher en pointant sa paume vers lui, sans même le regarder.

« Endoloris, répéta-t-elle rageusement. »

Bellatrix se tordait, et Snape devina que le sort administré devait être d'une puissance inégalée pour faire plier une mangemort telle qu'elle.

« Granger, ça suffit ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix tonitruante.

_ Que cherchais-tu ? Pourquoi faire ces expériences sur moi ? Voulais-tu tuer Severus Snape ? »

Bellatrix semblait suffoquer, incapable de répliquer.

« Réponds !

_ Tu… Tu n'es que… La putain d'un sale rat des cach…

_ Endoloris ! »

Si elle continuait de la sorte, elle finirait par la tuer de douleur. Et à cela, il refusait qu'elle ne cède. Cela reviendrait à accorder une victoire, même partielle, au camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus s'y refusait.

Alors, il s'empara du bras tendu vers lui de la Gryffondor. Il l'amena vers lui, et s'empara de sa baguette. Lorsque le sort se stoppa brutalement, Bellatrix s'effondra au sol telle une poupée désarticulée.

Hermione quant à elle, se débattit corps et âme, le sommant de lui rendre la baguette, de la laisser terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle se mit alors à battre des jambes et des bras, criant, de rage, de peur, de tristesse.

« Arrêtez ça ! Hurla Snape en lui empoignant les épaules.

_ Elle ne mérite aucune clémence !

_ Si nous ne partons pas tout de suite, nous sommes perdu. »

La jeune femme se calma quelque peu en continuant de trembler de plus belle. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, elle sembla prête à s'effondrer. Alors, Snape la retint et tous deux s'éclipsèrent en un pop sonore, suivi d'un cri déchirant de haine de Bellatrix.

* * *

Snape parvint jusqu'à l'orée de Poudlard, mal en point. Il supporta sa jeune élève à bout de bras, épuisé.

« Minerva ! S'époumona-t-il. »

Pas de réponse.

« Filius ! Pomona, hurla-t-il de plus belle en avança le plus vite possible jusqu'à la porte principal. »

Personne.

L'accès s'ouvrit en un énorme grincement à son arrivée et il ne put se soutenir plus longtemps. Snape s'effondra dans l'entrée, tentant tant bien que mal de retenir le poids de son corps au dessus de la jeune femme qui gisait, épuisée, mais toujours consciente.

« Severus, murmura-t-elle.

_ Vous vous en êtes sorti Hermione, lui souffla-t-il.

_ Poudlard… n'existe pas, réussit-elle à prononcer.

_ Arrêtez. »

Snape ferma les yeux et colla son front à celui de la jeune femme qui pleurait silencieusement.

« J'ai froid. »

Elle tremblait tant que ses secousses semblait s'apparenter à des convulsions. Snape chercha les dernières forces restantes en lui afin de la porter de nouveau. Hermione s'approcha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

« Poppy ! Cria le maître des potions en parvenant jusqu'au corridor principal.

_ Severus… Murmura-t-elle avec douleur.

_ Courage, nous y sommes presque.

_ Je vais… Je vais lâcher.

_ Ne me faites pas ça, grogna-t-il.

_ Etreignez-moi… S'il vous plait. S'il vous plait, pleura-t-elle. »

A bout de souffle, il s'écroula de nouveau. Dans un ultime effort, il obéit à son injonction, et Hermione eut un léger soupir d'aise… Un de ces qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis des semaines.

« Pomfresh va vous aider.

_ Je n'en veux pas. Pas elle. Vous, articula-t-elle. Ne mourrez pas. Faites-le. Pour moi. Souffla-t-elle en le serrant.

_ Taisez-vous, je vous en prie, soupira Snape en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »


	12. Chapitre 11

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Guest, merci merci et encore merci. C'est le genre de message qui me touche beaucoup et me booste, que ce soit pour les fics comme pour mes romans. Quand on écrit, on est seule devant son écran, et on a de grosse période de doute. Est-ce que je fais les bons choix ? Est-ce que mon style est bon, est-ce que c'est une bonne idée, est-ce que je serais pas en train d'ennuyer le lecteur ? Alors quand je vois une review comme ça, ça me refait un boost de confiance énorme. Donc merci encore_

_KikaInLove1, hé oui, Hermione n'a pas fini de nager dans le flou malheureusement. Mais elle a Severus... :D_

_Sygui, tu as répondu seul à ta première pensée. Trop rapide certes, mais il le fallait. Bellatrix maîtrisait tout l'univers de A à Z, ils n'auraient pas pu comploter longtemps sans que ça ne se sache._

* * *

Chapitre 11

« Allez-vous vous décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Pour la 10ème fois Minerva, avez-vous mis en place les protections magiques autour de l'école, oui ou non ? Tonna le maître des cachots d'un ton menaçant.

_ Et pour la 10ème fois, je vous dis que oui !

_ Flitwick ! Avec moi. »

Sur cet ordre hurlé plus qu'exigé, le petit professeur de sortilège suivi bon grès mal grès le professeur de potions jusqu'aux jardins. Celui-ci lança alors plusieurs sortilèges puissants, renforçant la barrière érigé par sa collègue.

« Severus, soupira la vieille sorcière.

_ C'est terminé, Minerva. »

Sur ces paroles, l'homme se tourna vers celle qui fut également son enseignante fut un temps. Il la dévisagea d'un air mauvais avant de sentir sa voix tendre vers des notes plus graves encore.

« Ma couverture. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait. Poudlard n'est plus sous ma protection désormais, et j'envisage tout éventuelle attaque du jour au lendemain, avec ou sans Potter. »

Son interlocutrice afficha une mine, à la fois choquée et horrifiée. Sa couverture ? Etait-il possible que…

« Comment ? Souffla-t-elle.

_ Hermione, acheva-t-il en retournant à l'élaboration des sortilèges »

* * *

« Rendez-moi ma baguette !

_ Laissez-vous faire, bon sang ! Miss Granger ! Cria la magicomage.

_ Lâchez-moi, espèce de folle ! Où est Severus ? S'exclama la jeune femme. »

Depuis les couloirs, on pouvait entendre les cris d'Hermione et de Poppy qui tentait de lui faire entendre raison, éloignant tant bien que mal sa propre baguette magique de la Gryffondor qui avait malgré tout, il fallait l'avouer, une poigne extraordinaire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

La voix grave et tonitruante du professeur de potions se répercuta dans toute l'infirmerie. Hermione se figea avant de se tourner vers lui, éberluée.

D'un pas élancé, Snape se hissa jusqu'aux deux sorcières en train d'en venir presque aux mains. Hermione vit son teint blanchir avant de déglutir d'appréhension.

« Vous, au lit et tout de suite. Ordonna-t-il en direction de la Gryffondor.

_ Mais… »

Snape leva un sourcil de consternation et la jeune femme ouvrit, puis ferma la bouche. Enfin, elle lui envoya une oeillade meurtrière avant de retourner vers sa couche d'un pas rageur. Poppy souffla de soulagement en laissant lourdement tomber ses bras le long de son corps.

« C'est bien la première fois qu'elle écoute quelqu'un depuis son arrivée.

_ Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda avec plus de douceur le Directeur des Serpentard. »

La magicomage papillonna du regard et Minerva qui se tenait à ses côtés en fit tout autant. Enfin, elle se secoua la tête en se raclant la gorge.

« Oui, enfin. Physiquement, elle avait plusieurs côtes cassés, ainsi que son poignet et le genou en mauvais état, mais je suis parvenu à la remettre sur pied. Psychologiquement… C'est une autre histoire.

_ Comment cela ? S'enquérit la vieille sorcière, soucieuse.

_ Elle ne me croit pas sur l'existence de mon prénom, et elle refuse que j'use de ma baguette. Lui faire boire quelque chose est une corvée. »

Snape expira l'air par le nez bruyamment, on ne peut plus agacé. Il se dirigea à grande enjambée vers le lit de son élève alors que McGonagall essayait de le retenir, en vain.

« Miss Granger ! S'écria-t-il.

_ Severus ! Tenta de calmer Minerva.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'elle prenne Poppy ? »

La concernée ouvrit la bouche, estomaquée par le ton cinglant du maître des cachots.

« Madame Pomfresh ! Hurla-t-il à son attention.

_ Potion de régénération sanguine et concoction pour soigner les effets du… Doloris, désigna-t-elle en pointant du doigt l'armoire en verre juste derrière. »

Snape s'y dirigea et en sortit deux flacons. Il les tendit à Hermione qui le dévisagea.

« Grouillez-vous, ma patience a des limites. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton dur. »

Hermione les lui arracha des mains en le fusillant, puis les but sans se poser de questions sous le regard à la fois ahuri et agacé de Pomfresh. Elle avait bataillé des heures là où il n'en avait fallu que 5 secondes à un simple professeur pour faire prendre un médicament à une élève.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là d'abord ? Demanda Hermione en pointant ses orbes vers lui.

_ Je vous ai promis de vous ramener à Poudlard, c'est ce que j'ai fais.

_ C'est ça, oui. Je croyais que l'isolement portait ce nom pour ne pas qu'on se côtoie dans la même chambre, répondit-elle.

_ Fermez-là Granger !

_ Severus ! S'insurgea Minerva.

_ Et elles, c'est quoi ? Des infirmières ou je suis encore en train de parler toute seule comme une sombre idiote devant mon miroir ?

_ Vous ne parliez pas toute seule, mais à moi espèce de crétine décérébré !

_ Oui et bien j'ai remarqué ! Et vous jouiez à quoi quand vous m'avez poussé dehors la dernière fois ? S'énerva la jeune femme sous le regard estomaqué des deux spectatrices de leurs échanges.

_ Il fallait que je préserve ma couverture pour agir de façon efficace au moment opportun.

_ Admettons. En attendant, je vous en veux, répondit Hermione en croisant les bras.

_ Quoi ? La Miss Je Sais Tout m'en veut de lui avoir sauver sa misérable existence de lionceau, non mais dites-moi que je rêve !

_ Vous auriez pu être plus agréable avec moi !

_ Vous ne comprenez pas quoi dans le mot « couverture » ?

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'en sais que s'en est une ? Je suis persuadée d'être encore en plein délire à cause de cet infirmier de malheur !

_ C'était un loup garou !

_ Bah voyons !

_ Oh bon sang, vous ne m'avez jamais autant agacée de toute votre existence, j'ai tellement envie de vous… »

De force, Snape sentit la sorcière à ses côtés lui empoigner le bras afin de l'éloigner du lit de la Gryffondor et de parler, loin de toute cette agitation.

« Severus, vas-tu m'expliquer ?

_ J'aurais du la… laisser pourrir dans sa cellule ! Cette gamine ne m'a causé que des ennuis, tout comme ses amis ! »

Snape tournait en rond comme un lion en cage et de toute son existence, il lui semblait bien que c'était la première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda McGonagall, soucieuse. »

Enfin, le maître des potions prit place sur une des chaises à côté d'un lit vide en soupirant de langueur.

« C'est une longue histoire, finit-il par lâcher en se massant les tempes, en proie à un début de migraine fulgurant. »

Elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, pas si facilement et il le savait. Minerva McGonagall était une sorcière terriblement têtue, pire encore que sa protégée. Alors, Snape pesta en la maudissant, elle et sa stupide maison de lions.

« Mon allégeance… ne se prête pas aux côtés de Voldemort, osa enfin avouer Snape en prononçant même ce fameux nom maudit. Il y a de cela trois mois, je me suis rendu au manoir de Bellatrix et lorsque j'y suis entré, je… »

Snape sembla hésiter. Il jeta un regard furtif vers Hermione qui semblait renfrognée dans son lit, à fixer le mur en face d'elle d'un air soucieux.

« Ecoute, tes protégés me sortent par les oreilles ! S'exclama-t-il soudain.

_ Je te demande pardon ? Se vexa Minerva en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_ Elle avait l'air d'un espèce de chaton battu, alors j'ai… cédé ! Lâcha-t-il, enragé. Et maintenant, j'espère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne va pas se décider à attaquer Poudlard pour se venger de ma traitrise.

_ Tu l'as… sauvé ? Demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

_ Bien sûr que oui ! Non pour qui me prends-tu ? »

Minerva se secoua la tête, peu sûre de ne pas nager en plein rêve. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Snape consentit à en dévoiler davantage.

« Bellatrix usait d'une nouvelle expérience sur elle. Elle est parvenu à lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait jamais été une sorcière, que Poudlard n'existait pas et que tout cela n'était causé que par des hallucinations. En réalité, c'était cette folle furieuse qui manipulait son esprit grâce à un sortilège, bien plus puissant que la légilimencie. Un sort qui la plongeait dans un autre monde. Elle pouvait même y inclure des autres individus du monde réel, comme Greyback, Lucius ou encore... Voldemort.

_ Merlin… Jura la vieille sorcière, horrifiée.

_ Lorsque Miss Granger se réveillait, elle se faisait torturer puis, effacer la mémoire de sorte à se perdre de confusion entre le cauchemar et la réalité.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

Snape resta silencieux, se contentant de fixer le mûr à sa droite, perdu.

« Severus !

_ J'ai utilisé la legilimencie pour pénétrer ses hallucinations ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Mais tu es complètement dingue ou quoi ? »

Le concerné se contenta de fusiller du regard la femme se tenant devant lui. Elle ne broncha pas d'un iota pour autant, peu impressionnée par la noirceur de ses prunelles onyx.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, grogna-t-il.

_ Tu es entré dans l'esprit de quelqu'un sur qui on effectuait des expériences mentales, Severus. Tu aurais clairement pu devenir tout aussi fou qu'elle, voire pire encore : que ton esprit se fusionne au sien.

_ Qu'avais-je comme choix ?!

_ Tu aurais pu en parler à l'un d'entre nous !

_ Parce que tu m'aurais écouté ? Parce que l'ordre aurait fait quoique ce soit ?

_ Mais, tu n'en sais rien !

_ Je ne voulais prendre aucun risque qu'elle y reste, voilà tout. Peu importe. Je me suis fais repéré, et Bellatrix a voulu user de moi pour faire enfin avaler à Hermione ces fameuses « pilules », chose qu'elle tentait de faire depuis le début. Mais j'ai toujours réussi à convaincre Hermione de ne pas les prendre.

_ A quoi servaient-elles ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement la torturer et la tuer, je ne comprends pas.

_ Elle voulait… »

Snape prit une profonde inspiration, torturé de devoir faire face à cette réalité difficile et à cette possibilité. Elle était passée si près de tomber dans ses griffes, oui si près.

« Elle voulait qu'Hermione prenne la marque. »


	13. Chapitre 12

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_KikaInLove1 : NON, reste lucide, parce que t'es pas prête pour le reste non plus !_

_LauraLM3, comme tu l'as dis : du Severus tout craché. Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu avoir une autre réaction à vrai dire. Mais tu auras des passages plus doux ne t'en fait pas._

* * *

Chapitre 12

Il avait été difficile pour Severus d'admettre cette douloureuse réalité. Bien entendu, ce plan était brillant. Hermione aurait pu être un pion important dans l'échiquier humain érigé entre Dumbledore et Voldemort.

Il aurait pu la manipuler à sa guise, lui laissant croire qu'elle pouvait tuer qui que ce soit sous prétexte qu'il aurait pu représenter un potentiel « danger » au sein de cet hôpital imaginaire. Puis, qui mieux qu'elle aurait pu trouver divers stratagème afin d'aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Hermione Granger, dans le camp des mangemorts… Cela aurait été un véritable bain de sang, une boucherie depuis laquelle personne n'en serait sortie vivant.

Snape grimaça d'horreur en pensant à tout cela et tenta de le chasser de son esprit. Il l'avait sorti cet enfer, c'était déjà un bon début.

Le second problème à présent était de convaincre la fille.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle créchait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Jusqu'ici, aucune tentative d'attaque ni d'intrusion avait été à signalé. Bien sûr, la marque lui avait martyrisé la peau, mais il n'en avait tenu aucun compte. Le principal problème était surtout l'obstination de la jeune Gryffondor à ne pas se détacher de cette illusion dans laquelle elle s'était trouvée plongée. Elle avait refusé de tenter tout sort, de tenir une baguette, d'admettre la vérité qui se présentait à elle.

Adossé contre le chambranle de l'infirmerie, le professeur de potions fixait étrangement la jeune femme qui lisait un livre, assise en tailleur dans son lit. La jeune femme jeta une oeillade meurtrière à Pomfresh qui tenta de l'approcher, sans succès.

Au départ, elle l'avait profondément agacée. En réalité, c'était un peu toujours le cas, mais peu à peu, il se laissait amusé par son caractère irascible. Elle pourrait presque lui faire concurrence en la matière. Elle refusait que quiconque fasse emploi de la magie en sa présence, personne hormis lui. Pourquoi ? Personne n'en savait rien et la jeune femme refusait de communiquer là dessus.

Snape agita sa baguette dans les airs et le livre d'Hermione s'envola de quelques centimètres. Elle leva les yeux et pesta en orientant son regard vers lui.

« Très drôle, lâcha-t-elle, lasse.

_ La magie a parfois ce pouvoir, admit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

_ La magie n'existe pas. »

De nouveau, le maître des cachots leva sa main. Il laissa apparaître une tulipe aux couleurs chatoyante qui vola et se posa sur les jambes de la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à travers sa mine faussement sceptique.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place à ses côtés.

_ Arrêtez un peu de m'embêter. »

Sans prêter attention à son injonction, Snape lui prit son livre des mains et le feuilleta.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi parcourez-vous un manuel de potions ?

_ Parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre.

_ Elle faisait parti de vos matières favorites pourtant.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est vous qui avez résolu mon énigme durant votre première année. »

Hermione se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et y posant son menton.

« Vous êtes une élève brillante Miss Granger.

_ Je suis malade et actuellement en pleine hallucination.

_ Ça, c'est ce que vous aimeriez croire.

_ Vous imaginez que je l'ai choisi ? C'est la vérité, un point c'est tout, protesta-t-elle.

_ Non. Vous savez ce que je pense ? »

Hermione nia de la tête, paraissant bien indifférente aux propos de son professeur.

« Je pense que vous êtes lucide. Et que vous vous murez là dedans. »

La jeune femme resta mutine, essayant de rester stoïque, sans grand succès.

« Vous voulez vous protéger.

_ Et de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, s'efforçant de paraître froide et indifférente.

_ Du monde. De la magie. De la guerre. De vous, murmura-t-il.

_ Je n'ai pas peur, affirma-t-elle.

_ Dans ce cas, prenez ma baguette, dicta-t-il. »

La Gryffondor fixa l'objet tendu par son maître des potions, suspicieuse.

« Ne dites-vous pas toujours que ce sont des effets personnels ?

_ Cela n'a pas d'importance, je vous demande juste de la prendre un instant.

_ Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_ Et pourquoi vous ne le feriez pas ? »

Hermione soupira, prise au piège. Oh, elle avait envie de lui en vouloir, pour cette technique typiquement… Typiquement… Serpentard !

Un peu agacé, elle s'empara de l'objet. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite fut des plus étranges. Une brise la parcourut, immense et planante. Elle sentit des picotements envahir sa main et Snape arrondit le regard en percevant ces frissons la parcourir et cette aura magique l'entourer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

_ Mais rien ! »

Snape s'empara de sa baguette. Il sentit une puissance l'envahir, différente, mais… complémentaire. Sa magie envahit chacun de ses pores et Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. C'était comme si elle lui appartenait… mais pas entièrement. Ou alors deux fois plus. Quelle étrange sensation, cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé.

« Je suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle en grimaçant, peu sure de savoir ce pour quoi elle s'excusait. »

Le maître des cachots papillonna du regard. Il finit par ranger sa baguette dans sa poche, tentant d'oublier toute cette histoire.

« La votre est restée chez… Bellatrix. Il vous en faut une nouvelle, mais pour cela, vous devriez commencer à sortir d'ici.

_ Non, se précipita-t-elle de refuser de but en blanc.

_ Miss Granger, soupira Snape, agacé.

_ Je ne peux pas sortir.

_ L'infirmerie est ouverte.

_ Je suis en isolement.

_ Vous êtes libre.

_ C'est faux ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Snape s'empêcha de sursauter devant l'éclat de voix de la jeune femme. Il la vit trembler, elle paraissait paniquée. Il serra les poings, en colère.

Oui, il était enragé, contre Bellatrix, contre Voldemort, contre la guerre, contre cette situation affreuse. Et il était hors de questions que ce camp gagne. Il refusait de voir cette gamine, têtue et beaucoup trop douée s'enliser dans tout ce bazar.

« Vous allez vous bouger, c'est moi qui vous le dit! »

Hermione arrondit le regard lorsque Snape fondit sur elle. Il lui empoigna la taille et la ramena sur son épaule. Alors, elle se mit à battre des jambes et des bras, essayant de s'en défaire à tout prix en hurlant à plein poumons.

« Madame Pomfresh ! Severus Snape essaie de m'enlever ! Cria-t-elle.

_ Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi espèce d'idiote !

_ Lâchez-moi, continua-t-elle en essayant de le frapper. Attendez. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

_ Je vous emmène dehors.

_ Dehors ? Quoi ? Non, non. Non non non non non, répéta-t-elle en essayant de se défaire de son emprise.

_ Si si si, chantonna Snape.

_ Reposez-moi sur ce sol tout de suite, exigea-t-elle. »

Au loin, l'infirmière, alertée par les cris de sa patiente, venait de faire son apparition et leva un sourcil devant le tableau se présentant devant elle.

« Vous êtes perfide !

_ Je suis un Serpentard Miss Granger, et il serait temps que vous retrouviez votre foutue courage de Gryffondor ! »

Snape s'arrêta un instant en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dit un truc pareil, soupira-t-il, las. »

La jeune femme sous sa coupe ne disait plus un mot. En vérité, elle semblait à la fois, résignée et apeurée. Alors, son assaillant soupira et la déposa enfin. Elle était recroquevillée et tremblotante. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol, Hermione ne réfléchit pas et sauta au coup de Snape qui arrondit le regard de stupeur.

« Miss Granger, gronda-t-il.

_ Reconduisez-moi à l'infirmerie, demanda-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans sa nuque alors que ses bras le serrait avec autant de force qu'elle le pouvait.

_ Miss Granger, vous m'étouffez, souligna-t-il. »

Soudain, un masse d'étudiantes sortirent de leurs salles de classes et Snape afficha une mine effrayé en saisissant dans quelle situation il se trouvait à l'heure actuelle.

« Lâchez-moi tout de suite.

_ Raccompagnez-moi.

_ Bon sang je vais vous étriper. »

Snape essaya tant bien que mal de se défaire de sa poigne, mais rien à faire : cette fille s'accrochait à lui telle une sangsue. Les élèves autour d'eux les dévisagèrent en ricanant et il ne put s'empêcher de pester d'autant plus.

« Vous pourriez au moins essayer d'avoir un peu peur de moi, soupira-t-il.

_ J'ai peur d'être là. Pas de vous.

_ Si vous le dites. »

Un bruit de talons vint trancher avec le brouhaha des étudiants et Snape serra la mâchoire en voyant Minerva venir vers eux au loin.

« Severus ? Demanda-t-elle, parvenant à leur hauteur.

_ Minerva. Se contenta-t-il d'articuler, faisant cure de sa position compromettante. »

S'en suivit un long silence, lourd et pénible. Hermione bougea et grimaça avant de se détacher peu à peu de la nuque de son professeur.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Rien du tout, affirma-t-il en retrouvant enfin ses pleines capacités. »

McGonagall pointa son élève du doigt, le sourcil relevé de suspicion.

« Quoi ? Il fallait la bouger.

_ Me bouger de quoi ? Nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard.

_ Oh alors vous… »

Snape s'apprêta à hurler sur son élève lorsqu'il eut une légère révélation. Il sortit sa baguette et observa la Gryffondor du coin de l'oeil.

« Tenez. Minerva, maintenant que vous êtes là. Dites lui de faire un sort, dicta le professeur en donnant sa baguette à la jeune femme.

_ Vous n'y pensez pas Severus ! Avec votre baguette qui plus est ? Elle est indomptable. Rien n'en sortira, grogna la sorcière. »

Hermione prit l'objet en main et le dévisagea quelques secondes.

« Faites-le, gronda le maître des cachots d'une voix tonitruante.

_ Bien, concéda Minerva, peu convaincue. Miss Granger. Levez-là et contentez-vous d'un Lumos. »

La jeune femme soupira de langueur. Elle jeta un regard vers Snape qui lui lança une oeillade dissuasive.

« Très bien, mais ça ne fonctionnera jamais, grogna-t-elle tout bas. »

Hermione se détendit le cou et s'exécuta, tremblante. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira, sentant cette magie parcourir ses doigts.

« Lumos, murmura-t-elle. »


	14. Chapitre 13

Réponses aux reviews :

J'ai pu le lire, oui : une Hermione du côté des méchants, j'aimerai vraiment écrire une fic dans ce style ! Un jour, peut-être.

asuka snape, oh alors ça, ça me fait vachement plaisir ! Pas de soucis, je poste régulièrement et la fic est terminée donc :)

Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, c'est pas de la sequestration, disons qu'il la secoue très fort lol

* * *

Chapitre 13

Le regard d'Hermione s'arrondit de stupeur avant d'afficher une peur panique face à l'effet provoqué par son sort qu'elle avait formulé du bout des lèvres. Tout d'abord, une douce lueur s'était échappé de la baguette, à la surprise de la professeur de métamorphose. Puis, peu à peu, elle avait prit une ampleur considérable et le couloir entier s'était trouvé baigné dans une lumière aveuglante.

« Severus, enlevez-moi ça, quémanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. »

L'homme fit abstraction de l'emploi de son prénom et posa sa main sur la sienne. Lorsqu'il le fit, tout s'éteignit pour revenir à la normal, le bout de sa baguette laissant échapper un mince filet persistant.

La sorcière devant elle n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. Le sort, qui aurait du pourtant s'arrêter de fonctionner ne le faisait pas, et Snape échangea son emprise sur sa baguette avec celle de la jeune femme qui frissonna en détournant le regard. McGonagall le vit et haussa un sourcil de stupeur.

« Non mais vous avez fait quelque chose et vous n'avez pas osé me le dire. Déclara froidement Snape en ignorant le trouble de son ancienne élève.

_ Mais non ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

_ Severus, interpella sa collègue.

_ Arrêtez de me raconter des salades, la magie a changé, je le sens, lâcha-t-il en fixant sa baguette.

_ Raccompagnez-moi à l'infirmerie maintenant, ordonna la Gryffondor sous le regard consterné de sa directrice de maison.

_ Dois-je vous porter de nouveau ou madame saura user de ses jambes ? Railla-t-il en faisant fit de sa collègue.

_ Ça ira, merci, siffla-t-elle.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel avant d'emboiter le pas à son élève, tout en continuant d'ignorer sa collègue. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent jusqu'au lit de la jeune femme, Minerva empoigna le bras de Snape qui leva un sourcil avant de se laisser porter jusqu'à un coin dans lequel ils pouvaient discuter en toute tranquillité.

« Veut-tu bien me lâcher, tonna-t-il de sa voix grave et menaçante.

_ Severus, nous avons un énorme problème, murmura la sorcière en s'exécutant.

_ Exactement. Il va falloir sortir cette jeune fille de son délire, et au trot. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces simagrées, pesta-t-il.

_ Non, tu ne comprends pas.

_ Au contraire, tout est clair Minerva. Mademoiselle nous fait une crise identitaire parce qu'elle a peur de la vraie vie, s'agaça Snape en parlant plus fort qu'il ne le devait afin de se faire entendre par la concernée.

_ Je vous emmerde, répondit-il sur le même ton.

La professeur de métamorphose émit un long soupir puissant et tremblant d'agacement devant tant d'immaturité.

_ Je te parle d'un autre type de problème.

Sur ces paroles, Snape lui envoya une oeillade interrogative tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

_ Il semblerait que Miss Granger refuse de sortir de son illusion.

_ Oh, vraiment ? Railla-t-il de son ton cynique.

_ A cause de toi, souligna la sorcière.

_ Quoi ?

De nouveau, la femme grogna en s'impatientant. Bon sang, elle n'aurait jamais cru tenir ce genre de conversation un jour.

_ Que se passera-t-il si elle guérit ?

_ Rien, que veut-tu qu'il arrive ? Elle reprendra ses activités, retournera aider Potter je suppose. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

_ Et si tu ne venais plus lui rendre visite ?

_ C'est ridicule, lâcha-t-il.

_ Severus. Elle s'est liée à ta baguette.

_ Absolument pas.

_ Je pense qu'elle tient à toi.

Snape fronça les sourcils, puis se mit à doucement pouffer de rire tant il trouvait la situation incongrue.

_ C'est la meilleure. Je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi…

_ Réfléchit. Tu l'as sauvé de là. Tu lui rends visite. Tu veux lui faire ouvrir les yeux, plus que n'importe qui. Tu as été la seule personne de lucide dans ses hallucinations, le seul capable de la comprendre.

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors ? Répéta Minerva, ahurie. Tu n'es plus son horrible et répugnant professeur ! Bon sang, Severus ! Cette gamine va finir par en pincer pour toi si ce n'est pas déjà fait, s'emporta-t-elle.

Un lourd et long silence s'en suivi avant que Snape pouffe, puis émette un rire jaune.

_ Quoi ? S'insurgea la directrice des Gryffondor.

_ Miss Granger qui en pince pour son professeur de potions. Quoique, ce serait très très drôle à bien y réfléchir, surtout connaissant sa proportion à…

_ Tu es un sorcier brillant, tu as une passion démesurée pour ta bibliothèque, commença à décompter McGonagall.

_ Absurde.

_ Tu la soutiens, elle a toujours admiré tes capacités.

_ Non-sens.

_ Et tu admire les siennes.

_ Merlin tout puissant, Minerva ! S'emporta Snape. C'est terriblement tordu ! Je n'ai pas sauvé ton petit lionceau pour l'épouser, as-tu perdu l'esprit ?

_ Ecoute-moi bien, Severus. Tu va lui sortir ça de la tête ou je t'égorge, c'est clair ?

Snape arrondit le regard en percevant tout le sérieux des propos de sa collègue. Il l'observa repartir de l'infirmerie, tentant de cacher sa fureur. Le professeur de potions leva les yeux au ciel et se posta à côté de son ancienne élève.

_ Je suis désolée, mais je vous assure que je ne l'ai pas fais exprès, supplia-t-elle.

Son interlocuteur resta mutin, le regard dans le vide, plongé profondément dans ses pensées.

_ Je ne veux plus jamais toucher de baguette.

Toujours aucune réponse.

_ Ni entendre parler de magie, compléta-t-elle.

_ Je vais devoir de nouveau être exécrable avec vous.

_ Pardon ? Demanda-t-elle en papillonnant du regard.

_ Je ne peux plus soutenir une situation pareille, Miss Granger.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard qui s'humidifia au fur et à mesure, mais qu'elle tenta vainement de cacher. Snape tenta de ne pas la regarder et commença à se lever.

_ Alors vous me laissez tomber ? Demanda-t-elle en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

Snape s'arrêta un instant. Il percevait l'émotion tirailler sa voix et ne put l'accepter. Il se contenta de ne rien répondre et inspira avec application, se gardant de répondre quoique ce soit.

_ Bien, dit-elle en tentant de garder toute dignité. Partez.

Le professeur de potion réorienta enfin ses yeux vers la jeune femme, mais celle-ci les évitait en tournant la tête du côté opposé.

Snape serra la mâchoire et repartit, le coeur lourd.

Si Minerva avait raison, alors il lui fallait s'éloigner de cette situation, et le plus vite possible.

* * *

Bien entendu, cela avait été plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'est pointé par un regard incendiaire de l'ancienne Gryffondor que Snape prit place à ses côtés. Il fixa la fenêtre derrière elle une minute, deux, puis dix.

Le silence était à la fois confortable, mais pesait également de non-dits.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Hermione d'une voix grave.

Le maître des potions resta aussi sourd que muet à la demande sèche de son ancienne élève, laquelle commença à s'agacer très sérieusement de cet air apathique qu'il arborait sans cesse.

_ Je vous ai posé une question.

_ Vous croyez peut-être que tout cela est facile ?

Sa voix, était aussi déraillé que tonitruante. Hermione ne saurait dire, s'il paraissait furieux, agacée ou fatigué. Toujours est-il qu'il daigna enfin la regarder et, lorsqu'elle fit face à ces orbes noires, froides et pourtant si intenses, la jeune femme se ratatina quelques peu sous ses draps.

_ Cela fait des semaines que je veille sur vous, Miss Granger. Alors vous m'excuserez, mais je continuerais à venir sur cette saleté de chaise, dans cette saleté d'endroit, auprès de cette saleté d'infirmière et de ce saleté de lit aux draps trop rêches.

_ Oh je vous en prie, lâcha Hermione en grognant.

Snape croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, agacé, n'osant pas jeter un regard vers son ancienne étudiante.

_ Ils ne sont pas si rêches, souleva-t-elle en un mince sourire.

Le maître des cachots laissa échapper malgré lui un maigre, très maigre rictus avant de reprendre cette attitude austère qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait que trop bien.

_ Ce n'est pas un jeu, souligna-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait assuré.

_ Et c'est à moi que vous dites ça, soupira la jeune femme.

_ Je trouve que vous vous sentez un peu trop en confiance depuis votre petite fugue surprise.

_ Maman vous a passé un savon ?

_ Pardon ?

_ Le professeur McGonagall, explicita-t-elle.

_ Ah ! Voilà la preuve que tout ceci n'est que fabulation.

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant l'exclamation soudaine de l'homme devant elle qui venait de se lever promptement.

_ Vous l'avez appelé McGonagall. Or, dans votre illusion, elle s'appelait Gall.

_ Je viens aussi de l'appeler Maman, répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

_ Oh ne jouez pas à ça. Je vais vous remmener dehors.

_ Hors de question, s'écria-t-elle en pointant son index vers lui afin de l'arrêter dans son geste.

Snape leva un sourcil de consternation. Pour toute personne entrant dans la pièce sans prévenir, le tableau aurait pu en apparaître bien ridicule et plutôt inattendu. Le maître des potions, professeur le plus redouté de tous les temps de Poudlard, se faisant taire d'un seul geste de la main par l'élève la plus irritante, la plus agaçante, foutrement intelligente de cette école et qui, en plus, faisait partie de sa maison rivale.

Encore une histoire a marquer au fer rouge, presque davantage que le trépas de feu Dumbledore.

_ Vous m'agacez plus que d'ordinaire, sorcière, grogna-t-il.

_ Ne m'appelez pas comme ça.

Snape maugréa avant de se rassoir, sous les yeux méfiants de la jeune patiente encore alitée. Il prit une grande inspiration, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux replié et tint son regard.

_ Pourquoi ? Finit-il enfin par demander.

_ Tout ça…

Hermione ferma les yeux et frissonna. Puis, elle grimaça en secouant la tête.

_ Tout ça, ça me fait… de drôle de sensations.

_ Tout ça quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus posée.

_ Votre baguette. La situation. Revenir ici. Revoir… les professeurs, ces murs. Vous.

_ J'étais là bas.

_ Vous étiez Severus Snape. Ici, vous êtes le professeur Snape.

_ Cela ne fait aucune différence.

_ Il y en a une, pour moi, souligna-t-elle.

Snape soupira. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite puis à sa gauche afin de vérifier qu'ils se trouvaient bien seuls dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh était occupée, les oreilles bien assez éloignés d'eux.

_ Ne pensez pas que cela a toujours été facile pour moi de vous protéger, bien au contraire.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Quand je suis arrivé, vous… vous hurliez, ce porc était sur vous et je n'arrête pas de cauchemarder à l'idée que vous vous fassiez…

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, essayant de cacher sa gêne face à cette confession. Hermione elle, baissa les yeux vers ses mains croisés sur ses draps. Elle se tritura les doigts, en proie à la même émotion.

_ Je n'arrive plus à fermer l'oeil car dès que je fais, je…

Il s'arrêta soudain en sentant un contact se presser sur sa main. Snape cligna alors des yeux vers sa paume, entourée par celle de la jeune femme dont les doigts plus fins et délicats se contentait de se presser sur les siens. Lorsqu'il vit ses yeux s'humidifier, il ne sut pas vraiment ce qui l'entraîna à ne pas se détacher d'elle. Pire encore, son coeur s'emballa et son estomac se noua.

Le maître des potions soupira de nouveau. Pour une fois dans son existence, il avait l'impression de partager quelque chose, un souvenir douloureux, un secret avec une personne qui éprouvait un tant soit peu de compassion à son égard.

_ Est-ce vous pourriez me raconter ?

Sa voix s'était échappé tel un souffle, à peine audible. Et pourtant, Snape l'avait parfaitement entendu. Hermione le perçut, s'apprêtant à refuser. Elle renforça son emprise sur sa main en déglutissant.

_ S'il vous plait.

Un long silence s'en suivit. Snape se tourna une dernière fois. Il sortit sa baguette et fit un léger tour de main autour d'eux, sans quitter sa position. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_ Un sort de silence, pour que personne ne nous entende, explicita-t-il en essayant de se tenir droit.

La jeune femme lui accorda un rictus, faible mais sincère. Son coeur battait à tout rompre, avec un mélange d'appréhension et de soulagement.


	15. Chapitre 14

Réponse aux reviews :

asuka snape, je pense que personne ne le peut. Mais en effet, les choses sont bien étranges :p Tu perds pas le nord et oui, Harry, Voldy, on les oublis pas !

KikaInLove1, oui, tu as le droit de baffer Hermione mdr

* * *

Chapitre 14

« Vous vous êtes faites capturé, durant l'élaboration de votre campement, à l'abri des regards de Potter et Weasley. »

La respiration tremblante, Hermione acquiesça. Elle ne se souvenait plus des circonstances et semblait soulagée d'en apprendre davantage sur toute cette histoire.

« Je n'étais pas au courant du plan de Bellatrix, mais il semblerait que tout cela était bien rodé. Elle vous pistait, vous et uniquement vous.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ La raison en est aussi tordu que l'esprit machiavélique de cette sorcière. »

Hermione hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et se pinça les lèvres, dans l'attente qu'il poursuive son récit.

« Lorsque je vous ai aperçu dans son manoir la première fois, je… »

La voix de Snape resta en suspens, comme étranglée. Alors, Hermione reposa une nouvelle fois sa main sur la sienne, lui accordant un regard de soutien.

« Dites-moi, murmura-t-elle.

_ Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler de cette manière, nia-t-il d'un ton dur en tentant de s'extirper.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que je ne l'aurais pas fait, pour n'importe qui d'autre Miss Granger ! s'énerva-t-il. Je ne l'ai pas fais pour Madame Burbage, qui était pourtant une collègue de longue date ! Elle m'a supplié de l'achever, les yeux dans les miens, et je m'y suis refusé pour protéger ma couverture !

_ Je ne vous l'ai pas demandé.

_ Oui, et bien tout le problème réside là, déclara-t-il. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Cette fois, elle n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien.

« D'ordinaire, savez-vous ce que les gens font en ma présence ? »

La jeune femme nia de la tête, rougissante de timidité et de gêne.

« Ils tremblent, ou implorent. Dans tous les cas, ils ont l'espoir que je les épargne ou les sauve. Et vous, vous m'avez…

_ Je vous ai demandé de ne pas m'aider. »

Snape s'arrêta en la fixant un long moment.

« Je me souviens. Je vous ai aperçu, et j'ai remarqué la surprise dans vos yeux. Vous ne vous attendiez probablement pas à me voir là… Alors j'ai… J'ai décidé de vous demander de ne pas m'aider. J'ai secoué la tête, en espérant que vous oubliiez ma présence.

_ Par fierté, renifla le maître des cachots.

_ Vous savez que ce n'est pas ça, sinon vous ne vous seriez pas acharné. »

Le maître des cachots resta un moment silencieux, et la Gryffondor pensa un instant qu'il s'était renfrogné, voire même vexé.

« Vous avez toujours été ainsi, marmonna-t-il à demi-mot. »

Peu certaine de comprendre, elle se contenta de papillonner du regard.

« J'ai tout fait pour me faire discret, mais force est de constater que la torture n'a jamais été un de mes passe-temps favori. TE vous entendre, parler, parfois crier était trop... dit-il sans parvenir à terminer sa phrase. Bref, ma présence au Manoir Lestrange commençaient à se faire remarquer. Bellatrix avait de grands doutes me concernant. Elle a donc décidé de me faire participer à son « expérience ». C'est à partir de cet instant que j'ai intégré vos visions, de manière non délibéré cette fois. Elle souhaitait que mon « cas » vous inspire de la crainte, et vous fasse prendre vos comprimés plus rapidement.

_ Qu'étaient-ils au fait ?

_ Un placebo. »

Hermione aspira l'air de surprise. Elle se dégagea de ses draps avec rapidité, signe flagrant de sa fureur grandissante. Snape se contenta de la suivre du regard, imperturbable.

« Quoi ? Mais, êtes vous sérieux ? Après m'avoir fait tout un monde pour que je ne les prenne pas, vous m'annoncez à présent qu'ils…

_ Ils ne produisaient aucun effet, mais ils représentaient un… symbole.

_ Et lequel ? Grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Celui de votre résilience. »

Le maître des cachots se leva à son tour, irrité de devoir tout dévoiler ainsi. Car, la possibilité pour que tout cela tourne à la catastrophe avait été mince, bien trop.

« Si vous acceptiez ce rituel, vous intégriez l'idée qu'ils aient raison. Etape par étape, vous auriez tissé un lien de confiance qui se serait avéré inébranlable et je sais, qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une chose, une seule. Vous faire prendre la marque. Vous auriez fait des choses dont vous n'auriez jamais mesuré l'importance par la suite, fourni des informations cruciales, donné des idées au camp de Voldemort. Vous seriez devenu un pion de plus, si malléable, si… précieux, termina-t-il en un murmure.

_ Je n'aurais jamais fais ça, souffla-t-elle.

_ Pas consciemment. Mais imaginez une seconde que vous soyez rester dans ce monde, ils auraient très bien pu jouer sur cette confiance, détourner la vérité pour soustraire vos souvenirs et que sais-je de plus encore.

_ Il aurait pu atteindre Harry avec plus de facilité, conclut la jeune femme.

_ Cela n'a rien à voir avec votre affiliation à Potter. »

Snape soupira en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre près du lit de la jeune femme, reflétant le paysage nocturne, calme et presque serein des jardins de Poudlard.

« Vous êtes douée, Miss Granger. Ne m'en déplaise. Vous représentez un atout dans cette guerre, plus encore que ce que vous pourriez l'imaginer. Vous êtes si ingénieuse, vous portez ce potentiel en vous pour faire la différence, et… Et cela m'est difficile de penser à l'idée qu'**ils** aient pu gagner quelque chose en vous privant de votre magie. »

La jeune femme observa le dos de son professeur. Il avait évité de la regarder, depuis le début de son récit. Il semblait en proie à un déchirement. Ce n'était pas tant admettre ce qu'il avait réfuté durant des années qui lui posait problème, mais davantage l'idée que tout ceci aurait pu mal finir.

Il avait si concentré sur Potter, sur sa réussite, sur sa couverture, les différentes manières dont il pouvait l'aider et par là même, faire échouer Voldemort, qu'il avait oublié les autres. Qu'il s'était oublié.

Pour lui, il avait toujours été évident qu'elle s'en sortirait. Victoire ou réussite, Hermione Granger ne mourrait jamais. Un esprit tel que le sien, ne pouvait périr. Cela était juste une évidence. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu, dans cette cellule, dans cet endroit sordide, la réalité l'avait de nouveau frappé de plein fouet.

Oui, elle pouvait elle aussi, y passer, tout comme n'importe quel être humain. Et cette idée l'avait insupporté.

Avec les jours passant, Hermione Granger lui avait rappelé sa propre existence. Quelqu'un, dans une position pourtant si précaire, lui avait accordé de l'importance, de la considération.

Snape émit un rire jaune suivi d'une grimace de dégoût. Comment pouvait-il aspiré à une quelconque déférence en ces temps sombres ?

« Ils ne gagneront pas. »

La voix d'Hermione était plus murmurante, tel un souffle sur la nuque du potioniste. Il se tourna à peine, essayant de combattre ce sentiment de désespoir qui lui tordait les tripes depuis des semaines.

« Vous avez abandonné la magie. Ils ont déjà tout remporté.

_ C'est bien plus complexe que cela. »

Snape émit un rire, unique, bref, faible et faux. Un éclat ressemblant davantage à un souffle coupé face à sa témérité.

Elle avait failli mourir.

Elle avait failli être détruite.

Détruite.

L'aurait-il appelé « dommage collatéral » comme il le faisait pour toutes les victimes qui étaient passées sous son joug ? Non. Il n'aurait jamais pu.

Pas elle.

Hermione Granger ne serait jamais désigné ainsi.

Mais elle avait manqué de le devenir.

Cela avait été proche. Si proche.

Snape amena son poing serré vers ses lèvres plissés, continuant de fixer son regard vers le paysage afin de ne pas faillir. Pourquoi elle ? Et pourquoi s'en sentait-il si affecté ?

Il en était certain, s'il avait vu une autre élève, même quelqu'un de sa maison, jamais il n'aurait agit de la sorte.

La main d'Hermione se hissa jusqu'à son dos sans pour autant le toucher, puis elle hésita un instant.

Un court instant. Il était son professeur, le directeur de Serpentard, la terreur des cachots.

Mais il était également Severus. Celui qui l'avait extirpé, celui qui l'avait aidé, celui qui avait porté un masque, et ce depuis le début. Tout ce qu'elle connaissait réellement de lui était ses intentions, dans ses visions.

Il l'avait sauvé, en dépit de tout et pour une fois, oui il n'avait pas obéit à un ordre quelconque, à une obligation morale.

Mue par une volonté qui la dépassait, sa main se posa sur sa redingote. Snape n'en sursauta même pas et, alors qu'elle s'attendait à un rejet immédiat, il ne pipa mot. Son corps ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et Hermione fit un pas de plus.

Elle n'avait jamais été proche de cet homme. Pire encore, elle l'avait exécré, comme une bonne partie des élèves de ce château. Mais ce soir, elle en avait assez. Assez de lutter.

Peu à peu, sa main glissa le long de la colonne de son ancien professeur et, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, penser, réaliser, elle enlaça sa taille et posa sa joue contre son dos. Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle inspira difficilement, envahit par le parfum du maître des potions avec lequel elle avait été si familière par le passé.

Cette flagrance. Il portait une odeur réconfortante, celle des parchemins, des plantes. Cela lui rappelait ses heures de béatitude à étudier, les chaudrons, les potions, le confort, la chaleur d'un foyer.

Elle sentait le rythme de la respiration de cet homme contre son visage, profonde et régulière. Son coeur, raisonnait dans son oreille posé tout contre lui et Hermione ne sut vraiment pourquoi elle étouffa un sanglot.

De même, Snape ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas rejeté. Pire encore, il se risqua à passer une main sur un de ses bras qui l'entourait, en guise de consolation. Mince, certes.

Jamais personne ne l'avait enlacé, ou peut-être sa mère, il y a longtemps.

Trop longtemps.

Ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent dans cette position, observant l'horizon, appréciant cet instant qui ne durerait pas. Hermione renforça son étreinte à cette pensée que tout cela, n'était qu'une parenthèse de plus.

« Je ne suis pas folle. N'est-ce pas ? »

A cette parole, Snape glissa enfin sa main vers la sienne. Son coeur s'était accéléré et il ferma les yeux. La voix d'Hermione avait été étouffé dans le tissu de son costume, mais cette chaleur… Mince, était-ci toujours aussi bon de se sentir si proche de quelqu'un ? Il n'en avait pas conscience jusqu'à maintenant.

« Non.

_ Vous m'apprendrez de nouveau ?

_ Comme qu'il vous plaira, Miss Granger. »

Il sentit son visage acquiescer doucement derrière lui. Bientôt, elle s'éloignerait. Bientôt, il arborerait de nouveau son masque, alors, il prit le temps d'imprimer cette sensation dans son esprit. Peut-être pourrait-il même l'enfermer dans une pensine, afin de le revivre, encore et encore.

Oui. C'était une très bonne idée. Et cela pourrait même s'ajouter à ces pensées qui l'assaillent durant l'élaboration de son patronus, lequel lui prend tant de difficultés, de plus en plus chaque jour passant.

Une étreinte. Une simple étreinte, douce et chaude d'Hermione Granger.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle imperceptiblement contre lui. »


	16. Chapitre 15

Désolé, moultes désolés pour l'attente, j'ai été si occupée que je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'allumer mon ordinateur. Pour la peine, je met en ligne deux chapitres aujourd'hui ! Oh, et je vous annonce aussi que mon roman est sorti en format papier, vous pouvez le commander à présent à la FNAC et l'acheter sur Amazon ;)

* * *

Chapitre 15

« Bien, nous allons commencer par le début. La baguette. »

Snape avait décidé de suivre son envie de réapprendre à maîtriser sa magie. Elle semblait lui faire confiance, enfin… Et ce n'étaient pas les menaces de Minerva qui l'empêcheraient de faire de son mieux pour qu'elle s'en sorte.

Après tout, il ne l'avait pas sorti de cet enfer pour qu'elle se morfonde dans cet fichu infirmerie.

Snape tendit sa propre baguette à la jeune femme qui eut un mouvement de recul, bref mais remarquable.

« Elle ne va pas vous manger, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? C'est à peine si cet objet ne précède pas votre propre réputation. »

Le maître des cachots jeta un regard flambant de noirceur vers la jeune femme, qui sourcilla à peine. Il ne l'impressionnait plus vraiment désormais. Elle finit par soupirer au bout d'une minute ou deux de silence.

« Bien, dit-elle en se saisissant de l'objet. »

A son plus grand soulagement, il ne se passa rien.

« Permettez, lâcha Snape. »

Hermione le fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Elle garda la baguette en main, mais son professeur d'avança. Assis face à elle, il posa ses avants bras sur ses propres genoux, son visage s'approchant peu à peu de celui de la jeune femme.

« Lumos, chuchota-t-il. »

A leurs grande stupeur à tous les deux, la baguette s'illumina, pas autant qu'auparavant cette fois. Non, le sort formulé avait eu son effet, comme si la baguette avait été tenue par son premier propriétaire.

« Nox, prononça-t-il. »

Hermione leva un sourcil en percevant cette lueur s'éteindre en toute simplicité.

« Vous avez déjà vu ça ?

_ Non.

_ Vous pensez que je devrais essayer de…

_ Non. »

Hermione hocha doucement la tête, rougissante. Elle ne savait pourquoi, cette situation la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression de… partager une sorte d'intimité avec son professeur, une chose qui ne se communiquait pas normalement.

« Essayons quelque chose de plus complexe. Fermez les yeux, et ne pensez à rien. »

La jeune femme s'exécuta, avec difficulté. Mais elle se concentra pour faire le vide. Snape en fit de même. Pour une fois, il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'au présent.

Il était là, assis face à son élève. L'un comme l'autre pouvait sentir leur parfum, cette chaleur et cette essence magique, se prolongeant de cette baguette jusqu'aux doigts de la jeune femme, puis jusqu'à son professeur.

« Expecto Patronum. »

Hermione ouvrit lentement les paupières et ce qu'elle vit la fit presque sursauter. Une biche, allongée sur le sol et pelotée contre elle, une loutre. Son professeur la suivit dans son geste et fronça les sourcils en voyant son animal lécher affectueusement le patronus de la jeune femme. Cette dernière émit d'ailleurs un hoquet de surprise et, la biche releva la tête, interloquée. Puis, elle se leva et s'approcha d'elle, se blottissant dans sa main avant de disparaître.

« Impossible, entendit-elle son interlocuteur souffler. »

Elle était tout aussi subjuguée que lui. Après tout, ce sort était très complexe. Tout le monde ne parvenait pas à le faire. D'ailleurs, il était le seul mangemort à en être capable. Et voilà qu'à présent, ils pouvaient en faire apparaître deux à la fois. C'était irréaliste.

« Nous ne devons rien dire de tout cela, déclara-t-il sous le ton de la confidence. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils vers lui, afin de mieux comprendre cette décision soudaine.

« Ils voudront vous utiliser. Nous utiliser.

_ Qui ça, ils ?

_ Peu importe le camp. L'Ordre comme les mangemorts. Cela représente un atout considérable. Je n'ose imaginer si nous prononcions un sort en même temps, Miss Granger. Un impardonnable comme un Expelliarmus pourrait avoir de grandes conséquences, et je ne voudrais pas que nous devenions un énième pion.

_ Je ne me sens pas capable de le faire pour le moment, dans tous les cas, déclara-t-elle en déposant la baguette sur sa table.

_ J'aimerai que vous fassiez les recherches nécessaires à la bibliothèque, déclara-t-il en se levant.

_ Sortir ? »

Snape soupira, puis hocha la tête. Il vit la jeune femme tenter de cacher ses tremblements, de peur et d'anticipation.

« Seule ? Finit-elle par demander, anxieuse.

_ Je vous accompagnerais, compléta-t-il d'une voix prosaïque. »

Elle hésita un instant, puis jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait rester éternellement ici. En bonne Gryffondor qu'elle était, jamais elle n'avouerait être pourtant terrifiée à cette idée et cela, Snape le savait parfaitement. C'était pour cette raison d'ailleurs, qu'il lui avait proposé ce lieu, le moins angoissant qu'il puisse y avoir et ce moment, en dehors des horaires d'affluences et de cours.

« Je vous attends dehors. »

Hermione ne protesta pas en l'observant s'éloigner. Elle observa autour d'elle. Sur une chaise reposait un uniforme, aux couleurs de sa maison. Des vêtements qu'elle n'avait pas porté depuis prêt d'un an. Elle frôla le tissu avant de se ressaisir.

Ne se laissant aucune occasion pour changer d'avis, elle l'enfila avec une rapidité déconcertante avant de filer, droit vers ce couloir dans lequel l'attendait son ancien professeur. Vers cette sortie, qui l'effrayait tant.

« Foutue courage de Gryffondor, se marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. »

* * *

Snape soupira de langueur. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils créchaient entre les rayonnages de bouquins, cherchant une réponse à ses questionnements autour de cette magie qui se manifestait de manière anormale, entre lui et son ancienne élève. Seulement, ils avaient fait chou blanc.

« Nous ne trouverons rien, lâcha Hermione en fermant lourdement un énorme manuel. De toute façon, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de choses. Or, j'ai lu les 3/4 des livres de cette bibliothèque.

_ Sur ça, je ne peux vous contredire, railla-t-il d'un rictus sardonique. »

Hermione se pencha et se hissa jusqu'au professeur de potions. Il se figea lorsque la main de la jeune femme se glissa sous sa manche, saisissant sa baguette magique.

« Que faites-vous ?

_ Il ne nous reste qu'une possibilité. L'expérimentation. »

Elle ne s'attendait qu'à une chose : un refus. Pourtant, il ne l'arrêta pas. Pire encore, il se repositionna correctement sur sa chaise en croisant les mains devant lui.

« Nous devons bien réfléchir à chaque sortilège.

_ Nous pourrions essayer d'attirer un livre à nous, suggéra-t-elle.

_ Et risquer de détruire toute la pièce en en attirant plus d'une centaine ? Je vous rappelle, que certaines de nos formulations ont un effet décuplé. »

Hermione se leva en repoussant sa chaise bruyamment.

« Essayez de me faire léviter.

_ Avez-vous perdu la tête et dois-je vous rappeler vos cours de première année Miss Granger ?

_ Je sais bien qu'on ne peut pas faire voler un être humain de cette manière, mais notre magie a changé.

_ Il n'y a pas de « notre » magie, lâcha-t-il d'une moue dédaigneuse.

_ Faites le ou je fais un essai moi-même, et vu mes résultats pour une simple lueur, ne pensez-vous pas que…

_ Bon, mettez-vous en place et faites le geste, la coupa-t-il agacé. »

Hermione s'éloigna de sa place avec un sourire satisfait. Snape quant à lui, avança sa chaise et lui fit face. Il lui accorda un hochement de tête avant de se concentrer sur les gestes de la jeune femme.

« Wingardium Leviosa, dit-il d'une voix claire. »

Son regard s'arrondit de frayeur en sentant ses pieds quitter le sol. Snape se figea, puis se leva en la voyant monter encore et encore dans les airs.

« Miss Granger ! S'exclama-t-il. »

A son tour, il sursauta en s'élevant de quelques centimètres.

Merde.

Il ne maitrisait plus rien.

« Hermione, stoppez le sort, dicta-t-il alors qu'elle se trouvait à plus de deux mètres au dessus de lui.

_ Comment ? S'exclama-t-elle, un brin paniqué.

_ Concentrez-vous. »

Snape ne sut dire combien de temps il se déroula jusqu'à ce qu'il redescende lentement. Il en fut satisfait, jusqu'à tomber lourdement, écrasé par un énorme poids qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Un gémissement de douleur s'exclama au dessus de lui et le maître des potions cligna des yeux en tentant de se relever sur ses avant-bras. Ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir et pour cause, les charmantes fesses rebondies de la Gryffondor y reposaient.

Minute. Venait-il de les qualifier de « charmantes » ?

« Miss Granger, grogna-t-il. »

Hermione se redressa en essayant de coiffer sa masse de cheveux hirsutes, ou plutôt de dégager son visage. Enfin, elle tomba sur le regard noir de colère de Severus Snape. Ses prunelles, n'importe qui aurait tremblé de peur devant elles et pourtant, la jeune femme pouffa peu à peu, pour au final, rire doucement.

« Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-elle entre deux éclats. »

Snape lui donna une légère frappe sur le bras, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Pire encore, elle se laissa tomber sur lui tandis qu'il s'effondra au sol en expirant.

« Je vous avais dis qu'avec moi, les sorts sont plus puissants. »

Il sentait son parfum, son souffle ainsi que l'odeur fleurie de ses cheveux, lesquels lui chatouillaient les narines. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Leurs nez se frôlaient, et son sourire ne se détachait pas de son visage.

Le maître des cachots réalisa soudain que cette Gryffondor était devenue une jeune femme. Une jolie jeune femme, intelligente, pétillante, courageuse et fière. Celle-ci vit la lueur dans les yeux de son assaillant changer. Il ne la fusillait plus, comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire.

Il semblait la découvrir, ou plutôt, la redécouvrir, sous un jour nouveau. Une certaine forme de douceur arpenta ses traits et elle se surprit à les trouver… charmants.

« Ma faute dans ce cas, dit-il sur un ton bas. »

Cette tonalité venait de vibrer contre elle et elle déglutit. Lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, ses lèvres avaient frôlé les siennes et le coeur de la lionne avait bondi.

« Nous y arriverons, déclara-t-elle avec optimisme.

_ Bien entendu, la suivit-il sans se détacher de sa position.

_ Bien, souffla-t-elle.

_ Vous êtes... »

Snape se crispa les lèvres. Il la fixa durement, et elle pensa un instant qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire un compliment. Peut-être était-ce idiot de sa part, mais c'était comme s'il l'avait pensé si fort, que cela lui était parvenu aux oreilles sans qu'il ne le formule.

« J'aimerai… reformula-t-il alors que sa bouche ne se tenait plus qu'à quelques millimètres de la sienne.

_ Oui ? Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix murmurante en le fixant avec intensité. »

Il déglutit, ses jambes entrelacés aux siennes. Bon sang. Il avait envie de la dévorer, là tout de suite. Il mourrait d'envie de lui donner, tout ce qu'il pouvait. Mais c'était impossible et soudain, il se trouva horrible de penser à une chose pareille.

Avec elle. Avec cette jeune femme qu'il avait sauvé. Non. Il avait une conscience. Il ne pouvait profiter de cet état de fait pour…

Peu importe. Il ne pouvait pas.

« Peut-être devrions-nous retourner à vos leçons. »


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Ils n'avaient pas osé tester trop de sorts, preuve fut que les plus simples pouvaient déjà s'avérer bien assez dangereux comme ça.

Snape avait trouvé des appartements isolés pour la jeune femme, afin qu'elle ne se mélange pas de nouveaux aux Gryffondor et elle lui en fut reconnaissante pour cela. Même si elle aimait ses amis plus que tout, Hermione avait besoin de se recentrer sur elle-même en ces temps sombres. Puis, plus fréquemment qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, il venait la visiter.

Il était le seul. Et cela lui faisait du bien. Ils discutaient, des cours, des élèves qui ne semblaient pas mesurer l'importance de la guerre se déroulant au dehors. Poudlard était en quelque sorte une bulle, hors du temps, de l'espace, des conflits. Mais cela ne durerait pas. Il fallait que ces gamins grandissent, et vite. A présent, Snape ne modérait plus ses paroles. Il avouait ouvertement ses plans à la jeune femme, et avec grand soulagement de la part de ce dernier.

Elle ne savait s'il s'accordait cette liberté avec tous, ou uniquement en sa présence. Dans tous les cas, cela avait le don de la rassurer. Elle n'était pas seule, et Snape avait bien comprit à quel point cela comptait pour elle. De toute façon, après tant de semaines si intenses passées en sa compagnie, dans sa tête, _littéralement_, il ne se voyait guère rompre tout lien d'un coup d'un seul. D'ailleurs, il fallait bien avouer aussi qu'il ne faisait absolument rien pour cesser toute communication au fur et à mesure non plus.

Pourtant, il avait bien remarqué le regard dissuasif de Minerva. Il en était rendu au point d'agent double, mais au sein de sa propre école, jouant à l'adolescent faisant le mur comme si sa collègue était devenue sa directrice de maison.

Lamentable.

Le seul sujet qu'ils évitaient d'aborder plus que tout était la guerre, l'extérieur. De toute façon, les barrières magiques les protégeaient. Pour combien de temps ? Personne n'en avait grandement idée, mais tous préféraient vivre au jour le jour.

« Non, répondit Hermione.

_ Reprise d'un commerce de potion.

_ Non.

_ Vous avez raison, je ne supporterais jamais la masse de vieilles sorcières grognons cherchant un remède à leurs rhumatismes, déclara-t-il en faisant pouffer la jeune femme. Fournisseur ?

_ Surement pas.

_ Et pourquoi cela ? Siffla-t-il.

_ Si votre nom apparaît sur une fiole, les gens n'oseront jamais la prendre, répondit-elle en toute simplicité en haussant les épaules.

_ Vous n'avez peut-être pas tord, souffla-t-il. Bien, je pourrais changer de pays, songea-t-il.

_ Et d'identité.

_ Et prendre du polynectar.

_ A vie, compléta-t-elle. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de rire doucement d'une même voix. Snape se secoua la tête avant de rayer une énième fois une des lignes de sa liste de potentiel futur emploi. Liste, en plus d'être peu fournie, qui reposait sur un optimisme très mal placé auquel il ne croyait absolument pas. Mais ce soir, il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire.

Officiellement en vacances, mais toujours cloitrés au sein même du château, ces foutus adolescents s'étaient donné le mot pour le rendre littéralement barjot. Alors oui, pour une fois, il n'avait eu envie de parler, ni de ses élèves, ni des cours, ni de ses incompétents de collègues, ni de cette saleté de marque des ténèbres qui lui faisait un mal de chien et encore moins de la météo.

Pour une fois, il avait eu envie d'imaginer un futur. Même si l'idée n'aurait duré qu'une heure ou deux, même s'il n'y croyait pas au fond. L'attrait était bien assez suffisant. Et puis, avec qui partager cela autre qu'avec Hermione Granger ? En ces temps bien troubles, elle était la seule lueur, faible capable de le rattacher à quelque chose. Sur ce plan, comme sur bien d'autre, ils semblaient plutôt bien s'accorder.

« Oublions cette idée, il est certain que je finirais pas être repéré, déclara-t-il en secouant sa main.

_ Certes. Votre fournisseur de redingote vous vendrait dès que l'occasion s'en présenterait.

_ Sans doute. Vous n'aurez au moins pas ce soucis, Miss Granger.

_ Pourquoi cela ? Hoqueta-t-elle de surprise.

_ Vous finirez héroïne de guerre à n'en pas douter. Protégée, adulée. Vous figurerez peut-être même dans les futures manuels scolaires, railla-t-il. »

Soudain, le visage de la jeune femme se ferma.

« Ne dites pas cela, murmura-t-elle en s'enfermant dans ses bras.

_ C'est pourtant le cas. Vous êtes la meilleure amie du survivant, vous y gagnerez forcément au change. Dans la situation actuelle, je doute de la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et puis, vous savez bien que tout cela ne durera pas.

_ Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? »

Snape fronça les sourcils, puis la vit se lever. Elle lui fit face, déterminée, enragée même.

« Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être célèbre ? Et si je refuse d'être protégée ?

_ Non sens. Cela revête d'un confort dont vous ne pourrez plus vous passer par la suite.

_ Parce que vous pensez que je me porte mal à l'heure actuelle ? »

Cette fois, le potionniste n'y comprenait vraiment rien. Commençant à s'agacer, il se braqua et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, perdu.

« Non, en effet.

_ Mais je vais très bien, s'écria-t-elle en tapant du pied.

_ Vous êtes cloitrée dans votre chambre, vous ne suivez aucun cours, vous ne pouvez pas sortir de l'enceinte du château, et je sais que vous n'êtes pas à 100 % certaine de la véracité de ce monde, l'accusa-t-il en pointant son index vers elle.

_ Et c'est censé m'être insupportable ?

_ Êtes-vous sérieuse ?

_ J'ai un lit, un toit, trois repas par jour. Je ne suis pas obligée de m'inquiéter d'une quelconque capture, et je n'ai plus à me mettre en danger.

_ A quel prix ? Grogna-t-il.

_ Cela n'a aucune importance.

_ La situation n'est que temporaire !

_ Et alors ?

_ Alors, tout cela est faux. Vous vous bercez d'illusion, car il faudra vous battre ! Et je ne vous souhaite pas de repenser à mon monologue sur l'importance du confort, puisque si vous le fête, il risque bien d'être trop tard, persiffla-t-il.

_ Même si le ciel me tombait sur la tête, sachez que je me porterais dans le même état de complaisance, souffla-t-elle.

_ Pour quelle foutue raison déblatérez-vous des vérités aussi absurdes ?

_ Parce que vous êtes là, parce que vous serez toujours là ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement. »

Snape recula son visage un instant, stupéfait, mais Hermione n'y prêta aucune attention. En réalité, elle n'était concentrée que sur une chose : parler, encore et toujours, tout en faisant les 100 pas.

« Vous ne comprenez rien, grogna-t-elle en se maintenant les tempes. Vous êtes présent, vous me protégerez, tant que nous serons ensemble, rien ne m'arrivera. Et cela m'est bien assez convenable pour vivre, peu importe le contexte.

_ Je ne suis pas immortel, la mit-il en garde.

_ Je ne suis plus seule, Severus. »

Enfin, elle se stoppa et se tourna vers lui.

« Et vous non plus. Ne vous en déplaise. »

D'un bruit de chaise grinçant sur le sol, le maître des cachots se leva à son tour d'un air furibond.

« Mon sort n'est pas fixé au votre et inversement, _Miss Granger_, dit-il en appuyant son titre plus que d'ordinaire. Voulez-vous vraiment vous retrouver condamnée au même sort que le mien ? Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?

_ Oui ! »

Hermione s'approcha de lui à grandes enjambés, lui empoignant presque le col de son costume.

« Oui, et pour une fois, je l'aurais choisi. Mais ne dites plus jamais. Jamais. Que j'ai perdu l'esprit. »

Snape plissa le coin de ses yeux, expirant bruyamment l'air de ses narines en restant tout aussi muet.

« Jamais, le mit-elle en garde. »

Enfin, l'homme soupira. Il posa ses mains sur celle de la jeune femme qui se radoucit un peu, battant des paupières un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire.

« Jamais, confirma-t-il d'une voix basse. Veuillez m'excuser. »

D'un léger hochement de tête, elle inspira tout en tremblant légèrement. Il n'avait jamais demandé aucun pardon jusqu'alors. Du moins, elle ne l'avait clairement pas entendu. Même lorsqu'il bousculé par mégarde qui que ce soit dans les couloirs, Snape était toujours resté mutin, gardant cet air sérieux et détaché. Elle le pensait si arrogant, et à présent, elle se sentait bête d'avoir user d'autant de raccourcis par le passé.

Elle se trouva envahi par une vague de sensations, aussi intenses que contradictoires. Ses mains sur les siennes, sa chaleur, mais sa maladresse… Elle le haïssait, tout autant qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante, tout autant que…

« Mais je refuse que nous soyons lié, d'une manière ou d'une autre, dit-il en la sortant du cours de ses pensées. Mon destin est tracé, le votre aussi, et croyez-moi qu'ils sont tout deux forts différents. Reprenez donc le cours de votre vie. »

Le maître des potions prit avec délicatesse le menton de son ancienne élève, dont les yeux commençaient à pétiller de tristesse. Et il les soutenaient, aussi difficile que cela lui paraissait. Les larmes de cette Gryffondor lui transperçaient le coeur comme un milliers de lames de rasoir, mais il s'efforçait de ne rien en laisser paraître. Par habitude, pensa-t-il, ou plutôt par orgueil.

« Et si je n'en ai pas envie, répéta-t-elle en un souffle.

_ Vous avez envie de peu de choses, souligna-t-il en un mince sourire en coin.

_ Professeur. Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? »

Cette question, abrupte, le prit de cours. Alors, il garda un visage neutre, cachant son esprit tortueux qui cherchaient une issue à ce questionnement dérangeant.

« Pourquoi moi, demanda-t-elle en un sanglot étouffé.

_ Je ne sais pas. »

Enfin, il l'avouait. Aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître, admettre qu'il ait sauvé cette jeune fille sans raison particulière avait été des plus difficile… Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'aucune de ses actions n'étaient dues au hasard.

Severus Snape ne sauvait pas _bêtement_ les gens sans réfléchir.

« Vous ne me devez rien, dit-il en voulant se détacher d'elle. »

Hermione lui reprit le bras et le fixa avec intensité. Elle garda cette proximité, qu'elle n'avait jamais tenu avec un homme tel que lui jusqu'alors. Elle avait été bien proche avec Viktor, avec Ron une fois, et avec un autre garçon il y a bien longtemps, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti tant de choses.

« Miss Granger, la rappela-t-il.

_ Oui. Oui, je sais, murmura-t-elle.

_ Rien ne doit donc changer.

_ Ce que vous dites est idiot.

_ Comme ce genre de phrases par exemple. Vous ne vous seriez jamais permise avant tout cela de prendre ce ton en ma présence, déclara-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

_ Je n'ai plus peur de vous, se justifia-t-elle.

_ Parce que vous l'avez déjà été un jour ? Ironisa-t-il en levant un sourcil.

_ Touché, répondit-elle en un mince sourire. »

Snape grogna et, sans vraiment réfléchir, passa son bras autour de sa nuque afin de l'attirer à lui. Le visage du potionniste se trouva enfoui dans la masse de cheveux bouclés et en pagaille de la Gryffondor, qui répondit à son étreinte. La surprise face à ce geste avait vite fait place au bien-être et elle ferma les yeux, peu certaine de ne pas être actuellement en plein rêve.

Elle sentait les battements de son coeur affolé, son parfum boisé, son souffle court et chaud.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tous deux se sentaient bien… Et s'ils avaient eu vent il y a de cela à peine quelques mois qu'un tel tableau se produirait entre eux, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'y aurait vraiment cru. Pourtant, cela arrivait bel et bien et ils n'avaient pas envie que cela cesse, pour rien au monde.

Oh, Hermione avait envie de se moquer de lui, de ses principes, de ses injonctions à ce que « tout redevienne comme avant ». Mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Pas maintenant.

Elle mourrait aussi à l'idée de lui dire qu'il lui manquait. La sensation était bien étrange d'ailleurs, puisqu'il la visitait chaque jour. Mais sa présence lui était devenue indispensable. C'était ainsi, et elle s'en était accommodée.

Tout à coup, Hermione pensa à ses amis. Harry, Ron, mais aussi Ginny, Luna, Neville, Fred et Georges… Que penseraient-ils tous de tout cela s'ils les voyaient ?

Peu de bien, elle en avait bien peur.

« Vous cachez bien votre jeu, professeur, murmura-t-elle en un mince rictus.

_ La ferme pauvre idiote, répondit-il sans se défaire pour autant de son emprise. »

Elle posa sa joue sur son épaule. Elle tenait difficilement sur la pointe de ses pieds, quasi retenu par sa poigne, mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour elle. Elle se sentait bien, si bien…

Pourtant, un bruit, strident retentit dans les couloirs. Bientôt, une alarme assourdissante s'enclencha dans l'école toute entière et c'est avec brusquerie qu'il s'éloigna d'elle d'un air alerte en brandissant sa baguette.


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

D'un geste vif, Snape prit en main sa baguette. Son esprit se mit en marche très rapidement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Hermione qui semblait attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là… Et au vue de son expression alerte, il doutait qu'elle se contente de se cloitrer dans cette pièce en fuyant le combat.

Il avança jusqu'à la sortie et recula son bras afin de décaler la jeune femme derrière lui. Plusieurs pas précipités se faisaient entendre, des portes claquaient, certains élèves semblaient même sangloter de peur.

Le maître des potions tenta d'en faire abstraction et s'avança jusqu'au couloir. Il vit d'autres jeunes courir, et rapidement, il s'efforça de suivre du regard la direction que certains prenaient. Ils allaient vers la Grande Salle. D'un pas hâtif, il s'y dirigea, prenant garde toutefois à ce que son ancienne élève derrière lui ne le perde pas de vue.

Sans réfléchir, Snape ouvrit l'immense porte en fracas et fut surpris de faire face à nul autre que… Harry Potter. Ce dernier, apercevant la silhouette du redouté maître des cachots brandit sa baguette. Puis, tout alla très vite.

Minerva voulut l'en empêcher, mais Harry n'eut d'autre réflexe que de jeter un sort puissant vers son ancien professeur, qui le para d'un geste simple. Le garçon, affaibli mais aussi, meurtri par ces mois de cavale ne remarqua pas Hermione derrière lui. Pire encore, il enchaînait les sorts, auquel le directeur de Serpentard peinait à faire face. Il pouvait bien les faire ricocher sans problème, mais la salle était bien trop peuplée et il était hors de question de blesser quiconque.

« Potter ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Dites leur, assassin ! Hurla le garçon, aveuglé par la rage. »

Hermione, en retrait et presque cachée observa l'échange avec anxiété, tout comme le reste du public qui assistait à ce duel.

« Lâche ! Dites-leur. Dites-leur comme vous l'avez tué de sang froid !

_ Potter, je vous conseille d'arrêter ça immédiatement, rugit Snape en parant chacune de ses attaques. »

N'aspirant qu'à aider son ami, Ron rejoignit Harry, puis Ginny le fit à son tour et rapidement, le Directeur fit face à cinq élèves, s'acharnant envers et contre tout à le destituer. Puis, Hermione vit quelque chose… Ou du moins, le pressentit. Alors que la directrice des Gryffondor s'efforçait de calmer la cohue commençant à s'installer, Hermione se fraya un chemin et se précipita sur Snape, effrayée.

« Non ! Hurla-t-elle. »

Voulant s'interposer entre lui et le sort s'apprêtant à le toucher enfin, elle fit ce qu'elle trouva le plus censée sur l'instant.

« Hermione, n-

_ Protego ! »

Alors qu'elle prononçait ce mot dont Snape redoutait les effets, il ne put que l'entourer de ses bras et la recouvrir. Elle entendit des cris, de stupeur, de surprise, de douleur. Sa vue ne l'aidait pas et, enfouie sous la cape de Severus, elle ferma les yeux, prête à subir le sort tant redouté lancé par elle ne savait qui. Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Haletante, elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux et Snape en fit de même. Il la libéra lentement, prêt à lui jeter une salves d'injures lorsqu'il releva le regard et l'arrondit de stupeur.

Un cercle bleuté les entourait. Coincés dans une bulle magique et impénétrable, tous deux constatèrent que le sol s'était creusé tout autour d'eux.

Pire encore, des élèves s'étaient trouvés propulsé contre le mur sous la force de ce barrage, dont justement Harry qui grognait, groggy par le coup porté.

Snape enragea et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il lui empoigna les deux bras et approcha son visage furibond du sien.

« Vous auriez pu vous faire tuer sombre crétine ! Gronda-t-il en la secouant.

_ Faites-nous disparaître.

_ Pardon ? »

Hermione tentait de contenir sa colère. Merde, ils n'avaient aucunement le temps de discuter !

« Envolez-vous, éclipsez-vous, je n'en sais rien mais faites quelque chose ! Harry n'écoutera rien, le bouclier est en train de disparaître, je n'ai plus aucune force magique et il est hors de questions que je m'écroule pendant que vous… »

Essoufflée, elle se raccrocha vite à l'épaule de son professeur en chancelant quelque peu. Percevant l'urgence de la situation, il ne trouva d'autre choix que de la rattraper et de transplaner dans un endroit qu'il espérait plus sûr.

* * *

A son atterrissage, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'effondrer. Elle voyait des arbres. Il faisait nuit et terriblement froid. Snape la rattrapa in extremis avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

« Nous sommes à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, à l'extrémité des barrières de protection. »

Hagarde, elle flotta un court instant. Snape fronça les sourcils en expirant lourdement, inquiet de l'état de la jeune femme.

« Arriverez-vous à marcher ? »

Hermione hésita un court instant avant de hocher la tête avec timidité. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ce qu'il la lâche, il n'en fit rien.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse.

_ Simple intuition, soupira-t-elle.

_ Ou fichue courage de Gryffondor qui ne réfléchît pas avant d'agir. »

Alors que sa dernière phrase pouvait sonner comme une pic, il n'en fut en réalité rien. Snape lui lança même un regard plus… doux, même si ses prunelles sombres paraissaient toujours aussi perçante.

« Faisons profil bas. Le temps que Potter ait une once d'explication sur ces dernières semaines.

_ Encore faudrait-il qu'il accepte la situation, grogna-t-elle.

_ Il n'aura pas le choix. De toute façon, Voldemort doit d'ores et déjà être au courant de sa présence ici. Il faut donc qu'il termine ce qu'il a commencé. J'aime autant vous dire que nous ne sommes pas la première des priorités. »

Alerté par le cri d'un animal, Snape la lâcha enfin avant de parcourir les alentours du regard. Hermione fit mine de dépoussiérer son uniforme en se raclant la gorge.

Enfin, il se saisit de son bras avec fermeté.

« Ne restons pas là. »

Malgré son injonction et le pas qu'il venait d'entamer, la Gryffondor ne bougea pas d'un cil. Pire encore, elle fit face à ses orbes menaçante sans broncher. Elle semblait déterminée, tant que cela lui était effrayant.

« Et si nous n'en faisions rien ?

_ Miss Granger, gronda son interlocuteur.

_ Professeur. Et si… Et si nous restions ici. »

Snape fronça les sourcils. Il la vit s'approcher de lui d'un pas, lui adressant une moue suppliante avec laquelle il avait déjà du mal à ne pas céder.

« Et si nous disparaissions.

_ Ecoutez. Votre idée est ma foi, fort distrayante et alléchante, je dois l'avouer. Mais nous sommes recherché comme les pires bandits de ce pays et je doute que…

_ Je ne parle pas de ce genre de disparition. »

D'un geste, la jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de Snape. Celui-ci comprit instantanément ce qu'Hermione avait en tête.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Snape parut surpris. L'idée n'était pas seulement alléchante. Elle était aussi brillante qu'attractive.

« Granger, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, murmura-t-il.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un pas de plus. »

Leurs deux visages n'avaient jamais été si proche et leurs souffles se mélangeaient avec délice. Bon sang… Il n'avait jamais vécu pareil supplice, et dire non relevait de la torture. Il aimerait tellement croire en tout cela.

« Ils ont besoin de nous.

_ Nous en avons déjà fait assez.

_ L'ordre…

_ Ils nous utiliseront.

_ Potter et Weasley, vous ne…

_ Ils ne comprendront pas.

_ Vous êtes toujours cette Miss Je Sais Tout insupportable. »

Hermione osa passer une main autour de la nuque de son professeur. Il ne la repoussa pas. Pire encore, il s'avança à son tour, jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres.

« Vous ne voudriez pas passer l'éternité en ma compagnie.

_ Est-ce votre dernier argument professeur ? Car je pourrais vous en faire le retour. »

A sa réponse, elle sentit les lèvres de Snape l'effleurer et, sans en attendre d'avantage, il les captura. Ou elle le fit, aucun des deux n'aurait pu être capable de dire qui fut le premier en s'engager.

Ce baiser simple, ordinaire, naturel même ravivait des choses en chacun d'eux. Des sentiments inavouées, mais mieux encore, une force qu'ils imaginaient insoupçonnée. Ils se sentaient flotter dans un monde, n'appartenant qu'à eux. Bientôt, Poudlard n'existaient plus, et ni le froid, ni la peur ne les atteignaient.

« Hermione, stop, murmura-t-il entre deux assauts, tentant de leur faire tout deux entendre la raison.

_ S'il vous plait. »

Snape appuya plus encore sa possession avant d'entourer le visage de la Gryffondor entre ses mains. Enfin, il quitta ses lèvres à contrecoeur. Il ferma les yeux et effleura les traits bouleversés de la jeune femme. Puis, il passa ses pouces sur ses douces lèvres gonflés par la force de leur baiser, n'osant y croire.

Merde.

Jamais il n'aurait envisagé un truc pareil.

Bon sang.

Ils avaient tout deux complètement perdu l'esprit. Comment avait-il pu céder aussi facilement ?

« Pas maintenant. »

Hermione ouvrit enfin les yeux tandis que Snape la suivit. Elle plongea un regard désespéré dans le sien et il peina à le supporter.

« Plus tard. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ici. Pas tout de suite.

_ Je ne veux pas mourir.

_ Ça n'arrivera pas tant que je serais là.

_ Je ne veux pas que vous mourriez. »

Snape réalisa que c'était peut-être, la première fois de toute son existence que son sort importait à quelqu'un. Pire encore, jamais personne ne lui en avait fait part. Et cela semblait lui avoir ravivé son coeur qui avait dormi durant tant d'années. Pourtant, il faisait tout pour se raisonner. Tentant tant bien que mal de retrouver contenance, il s'éloigna à une distance plus raisonnable alors qu'elle laissa échapper sa main qui s'était posée sur la joue du potionniste.

« Tout cela n'est pas… authentique. Nous n'agissons que sous les effets de l'adrénaline.

_ Cela vous arrive souvent d'agir ainsi après avoir affronter un sorcier ? »

Il vit les yeux de la Gryffondor se plisser et grogna pour toute réponse.

« Rentrons, Potter et sa clique doivent déjà avoir été mis au courant par Minerva. »

Cette fois, Hermione le laissa partir d'un mouvement ample, ne pouvant pourtant s'empêcher de serrer les dents.

Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

« Comment as-tu pu ? murmura une voix à peine audible entre deux souffles désabusés. »

Hermione se tourna vers son ami myope, dont les lunettes étaient aussi abimés que les rouages de son esprit. La guerre l'avait usé, tout comme elle, tout comme Ron qui n'avait toujours pas sorti un mot.

« Pouvoir ? Viens-tu réellement d'employer ce mot ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton dépité. »

Harry se leva d'un bond en faisant presque tomber sa chaise. Le trio d'or se trouvaient dans le bureau calme du Directeur, un endroit où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Un lieu plus que propice aux discussions, là où tout autre recoin de Poudlard ne pouvait le permettre.

Pourtant, là où le silence et la sérénité régnait en maître il y a de cela à peine un an, à présent bouillonnait une ambiance tendue.

« J'ai été enlevé, Harry, souligna la Gryffondor en contenant sa colère.

_ Et nous t'avons cherché ! Hurla le concerné, en rage.

_ Nous n'avons rien lâché, assura Ron, à la fois soulagé et perdu.

_ 9 semaines, Hermione. Plus de 60 jours de cavale, de planque, de désespoir. Nous avons refusé d'envisager le pire ! Et tu étais là ? Tu étais à Poudlard ! La recherche des Horcruxes a continué je te signale. Nous avons trouvé une coupe dans le coffre de Bellat…

_ Ne prononce pas son nom ! »

La voix de la jeune femme venait de fendre l'air comme un couperet et son volume prenait l'air d'un Sonorus puissant.

Son ton avait été si catégorique, si fort, teinté d'une souffrance terrible que les deux garçons se turent, ahuris par le manque de contrôle soudain de leur amie, d'ordinaire si calme et maîtrisée.

La concernée resta silencieuse quelques secondes avant d'entamer une série d'inspirations profondes. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Alors, afin de se dominer, elle repensa à ces trois dernières semaines de calme passées à Poudlard, ce qui eut l'effet escompté.

« Je me fiche, que vous m'ayez cherché, articula-t-elle distinctement.

_ Tu t'en fiche ? S'exclama Ron d'une voix suraiguë et effaré.

_ Le professeur McGonagall nous a expliqué la situation. Permets moi de te dire que je peine à croire à toutes ces sottises, souffla Harry en tournant en rond.

_ Ton avis n'a aucune importance pour moi, Harry.

_ Il en a, car je ne peux accomplir tout cela seul.

_ Ne m'embarque pas là dedans ! S'emporta Hermione. Je t'ai toujours soutenu, du mieux que je le pouvais, avec mes outils, avec mes acquis ! J'ai choisi de te suivre, mais tout ça n'a jamais été ma quête, c'est la tienne !

_ Et Snape ? La coupa-t-il avec brutalité. »

Hermione recula son visage un court instant, surprise que ce sujet vienne aussi vite sur le tapis.

« Quoi, quel rapport cela a-t-il avec lui ?

_ C'est à toi de nous le dire Hermy, murmura Ron.

_ Je t'ai entendu lancé un sort, mais il est sorti de sa baguette.

_ C'est une longue histoire, souffla-t-elle en s'entourant de ses bras.

_ Et depuis quand le protège-tu ? »

A sa dernière interrogation, elle resta mutine. Ce qui agaça d'autant plus Harry.

« Qu'a-t-on bien pu rater durant ces 9 foutues semaines qui puisse te rendre capable de t'interposer entre un sort et la maudite chauve souris des cachots ?

_ Ne l'appelle pas ainsi, grogna la jeune femme, leur tournant le dos.

_ Oui, tu as raison. Mon père avait trouvé un nom beaucoup plus adapté pour qualifier notre ancien professeur. »

Peinant de plus en plus à se contenir, la Gryffondor se tourna peu à peu vers son ami. Oh, elle savait qu'il n'était pas méchant dans le fond. Non, il se sentait juste amer, perdu, désemparé. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce surnom affreux de sa bouche, tout comme elle refusait de faire face à sa rancoeur.

Elle n'avait pas choisi la situation, celle-ci s'était imposée à elle. Et comment blâmer qui que ce soit pour cela ? Elle n'avait même pas envie d'en vouloir à cette folle furieuse de mangemort qui l'avait torturé, car au milieu de cette boue, au milieu de ce tas de purin, de cet enfer que son quotidien avait pris, une lueur était apparue.

Severus.

Bien sur, il restait le même homme méprisant, sarcastique, arrogant, froid, parfois distant qu'elle connaissait. Mais il était aussi sur de lui, fort et bon. Il l'avait sauvé. Il était le seul à connaître sa situation, le seul à l'avoir sorti de ce manoir, le seul à avoir pris tant de risques pour elle. Il avait pénétré et couvé son esprit, afin qu'il reste intact. Il avait tout fait pour qu'elle s'en sorte d'elle-même, à travers ses mots et son soutien. Il lui avait même rendu son foyer en revenant à Poudlard durant le temps qui avait été mis à sa disposition. Et il lui avait offert autre chose, de bien plus précieux que n'importe quelle possession : de l'espoir. Et un peu d'amour aussi. Enfin. Elle le supposait.

Car des tas de gens lui avaient donné de l'espoir autour d'elle. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Fred et Georges, Ginny, Luna et bien d'autre. Mais là, c'était plus, bien plus que cela.

Alors non.

Elle ne laisserait plus jamais personne le souiller. Elle avait appris. Et à présent, elle tenait à lui, peu en importait l'avis de quiconque.

Et encore moins celui de Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, ce dernier faisant à présent face à son amie, emporté jusqu'à en devenir véhément et intraitable. Car c'était bien là le grand défaut du survivant. Derrière sa hargne de vivre se cachait parfois une personnalité impulsive, irréfléchi et exigeante qu'elle avait souvent tenté de maîtriser. Mais elle n'en avait aucune envie ce soir.

Non. Il n'avait d'interêt à ne faire qu'une chose : se taire tant qu'il était encore temps. Mais Harry ne semblait pas en prendre bien conscience.

« Je te conseille d'arrêter, gronda Hermione en serrant les poings.

_ Non ! Non, je m'y refuse. C'est une trahison à laquelle je ne te pardonnerais pas. Tu ne peux pas être de son côté, pas après tout ce que nous avons vécu, tout ce pour quoi on s'est battu.

_ Il est avec nous ! Il l'a toujours été !

_ Snape est un meurtrier. Ce n'est qu'un sombre lâche. Il est et a toujours été ce maudit Snivell-»

Un arrêt soudain se produisit dans la pièce tandis que le bruit d'une claque retentissante se répercutait encore contre les murs de pierre. De fureur, Hermione venait de gifler violemment Harry, sans un mot ni une explication. Elle ne voulait rien entendre de plus.

« Ne l'insulte plus jamais. En ma présence, articula-t-elle d'une voix grave. »

La main encore en suspens, elle serra vite les pans de sa cape et se dirigea à grande enjambées vers la sortie. Et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'enfuir de cet endroit horrible, l'accès s'ouvrit abruptement. Hermione leva lentement la tête afin de faire face au visage dur et imperturbable de son ancien professeur qui se tenait devant elle.

Harry se tourna vers eux, sans un mot, se contentant d'un regard rempli de rancune. Blessée, la jeune femme s'apprêta à bousculer Snape afin de sortir lorsqu'il lui agrippa le bras. La poigne n'était pas douce sans demeurer vigoureuse. Non, il semblait juste lui intimer de rester, avec tout le tact dont il pouvait faire preuve. Et lorsque ses prunelles se perdirent dans les siennes, elle comprit.

Hermione comprit qu'il avait entendu, si ce n'est tout, alors la dernière partie de leur altercation. Et elle rougit d'embarras en dérivant son regard sur le côté.

« L'heure n'est pas aux règlements de comptes, Potter. »

Sa voix aux notes aussi graves que tonnantes avaient eu le don de calmer un temps les esprits. Le survivant resta silencieux tandis que Snape ne lâcha pas pour autant sa prise sur le bras de la jeune femme. Elle sentit néanmoins ses doigts se détendre et osa de nouveau se replonger dans ses yeux noirs et sombres.

Il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir… Non. Il paraissait plutôt… triste. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être. Et lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle jura que son effleurement contre sa peau avait été volontaire.

« Peu importe vos ressentiments, vous devez terminer la tâche que Dumbledore vous a incombé, déclara-t-il.

_ Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, et je n'ai besoin de personne pour me le rappeler. »

Harry traversa la pièce et passa à côté de son professeur qui restait stoïque.

« Encore moins de vous, gronda-t-il en sortant. »

Timide, mais soucieux, Ron tenta de le rattraper en courant, s'excusant du bout des lèvres. Snape resta un instant debout, agacé. Puis, il pinça l'arête de son nez, tourmenté.

« Je hais les Gryffondors, marmonna-t-il. »

Alors qu'un silence pesant régnait et qu'il aurait juré que la jeune femme venait de décamper, un sanglot se détacha de cette fausse tranquillité ambiante. D'un froncement de sourcil, l'homme releva la tête et fit face à Hermione.

Hermione qui lui tournait le dos.

Elle qui tentait de contenir ses larmes, en vain. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il ne l'entende pas. Mais elle n'y était pas parvenue et se traitait à présent mentalement d'idiote. Car après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait été insulté et elle n'avait aucune raison de craquer, ici et maintenant.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle en inspirant difficilement. »

La jeune femme passa le plat de sa main sous son nez, puis sur ses joues, chassant ses larmes en espérant qu'elle ne soient jamais sorti. Elle était déjà bien assez tordue par la honte pour en rajouter.

« Ne le soyez pas, entendit-elle derrière elle.

_ Harry. Il n'aurait pas du…

_ Vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout cela Miss Granger. »

D'un geste impulsif, elle se tourna enfin vers lui et s'enfouit dans ses bras, laissant encore couler quelques larmes sur son costume. Snape plissa les lèvres, puis se décida après quelques secondes de latence à lui retourner son étreinte, avec retenu. Voilà qui était pour le moins… inédit pour lui.

Enfin.

Après l'avoir embrasser, plus rien n'aurait pu l'étonner ceci dit.

« Je suis désolée de ce qu'il a dit, désolée de ces idées, désolée que les sorciers autour de vous demeurent aussi aveugles, sourds et têtus. »

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à n'avoir aucune réponse, elle sentit un souffle provenant de sa cage thoracique. Mais cela ne semblait n'être rien d'autre qu'un rire, faible, amusé presque. Alors elle releva son visage, voulant s'assurer de cette impression.

« Ça vous amuse ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur en séchant ses pommettes de sa manche. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêter à partir, vexée, Snape la retint de nouveau. Il attrapa son visage d'une main ferme, examinant ses joues rougies, ses yeux humides et cette moue, dégageant tant de fragilité, mais aussi tant de force.

Oui. Cette jeune femme était bien plus surprenante que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginé.

« Cela ne devrait pas vous toucher ainsi, déclara-t-il d'une voix presque tremblante.

_ Pourtant, vous…

_ Cela n'a aucune importance.

_ Mais…

_ Aucune importance. Hermione. »

L'emploi de son prénom suffit enfin à apaiser son coeur et ses traits se détendirent peu à peu. Elle hocha doucement la tête, mais le regard de son professeur se fit plus insistant. Il ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Il la scrutait, l'admirait même, plus encore que quiconque l'avait fait jusqu'alors.

Oh, elle avait envie qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau. Oui, elle en mourrait d'envie.

Elle vit son regard passer furtivement sur ses lèvres et les humidifia avec discrétion. Puis elle examina leur position.

Et si… Elle pourrait peut-être juste…

« Nous devons nous dépêcher. Les prochaines heures risquent de s'avérer longues et pénibles. »


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

« Alors nous allons nous cloitrer là, comme des rats terrés attendant le naufrage ? S'exclama la Directrice de Gryffondor, ne tenant plus en place.

_ Si c'est votre façon de voir les choses, Minerva.

_ Il est hors de question que je reste sans rien faire. »

D'un pas rapide, la sorcière se dirigea vers le couloir. Puis, elle jeta un dernier regard vers son collègue, debout au milieu d'une Grande Salle vide, soutenant ses orbites. Il restait imperturbable et soudain, elle le maudit. Lui et son bon sens. Lui et son contrôle.

« Nous ne sommes pas condamné, rugit-elle en rejoignant Molly Weasley afin de dresser l'armée de pierre de Poudlard. »

Snape soupira à son départ, trainant son regard sur les tables et les chaises vides. Cette vision le dépitait, même s'il n'en montrait aucun signe. Tous ces enfants, ces adolescents et ces jeunes adultes, certains s'en allant vers une mort certaine… Il ne pouvait le concevoir.

Le Directeur sortit vite de la pièce, mais l'atmosphère au dehors n'était pas plus joviale. Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre érigeait les défenses, concevant divers plans. Plusieurs élèves déambulaient, désappointés, abattu, d'une marche quasi funèbre et soudain, Snape avait l'impression de les avoir tous envoyé à l'échafaud.

Sa gorge se serra et il tomba sur deux garçons de première année appartenant à sa maison et à celle des Poufsouffle. Alors, de son air toujours aussi sinistre, il s'approcha d'eux.

« Qui vous a dit de trainer là ? »

Quel âge avaient-ils ? 12 ans, pas plus. Non, il ne valait mieux même pas songer à cela. Les deux jeunes tremblaient de peur et observèrent le maître des potions avec des yeux, grands comme deux soucoupes.

« Déguerpissez et rejoignez les Serpentard dans les cachots immédiatement, hurla-t-il de sa voix la plus menaçante. »

Les deux adolescents ne se firent pas prier avant d'obéir à l'ordre du Directeur, qui ne l'était plus vraiment désormais. Il avait préféré relégué les reines à Minerva, par simple soucis de sureté.

« A qui pense-tu faire croire cela, Severus, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. »

* * *

Ce soir, il se sentait en danger imminent, plus encore que Potter. Il n'y passerait pas. Il le savait. Et il refusait de se laisser les commandes en se sachant prisonnier de ce funeste destin.

« Vous semblez pensif. »

Snape sursauta presque en tombant nez à nez avec Luna Lovegood. Cette dernière ne s'était pas détaché de son accoutrement habituel, un collier paré de bouchons de Bièraubeurre étant d'un goût plus que douteux pour une soirée comme celle-ci.

La jeune fille, de son air innocent, distrait et un peu absent lui envoya l'image d'une innocence qu'il aspirait à garder intact. Alors, il était rongé par l'envie de lui aboyer dessus à elle aussi et de lui beugler d'aller dans les cachots avec le reste des élèves qui ne pouvait combattre.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Elle faisait partie de cette portion d'élèves prêts à se battre. Et il la détestait. Il les détestait tous, pour cela.

Le maître des cachots se contenta de grogner comme un animal avant de continuer sa route, laissant planer sa longue cape derrière lui. Luna fixa sa silhouette, songeuse.

« Pauvre monsieur, dit-elle d'un ton mélancolique avant de suivre elle-même son chemin. »

Snape marchait droit devant lui, le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Et il hurlait, mentalement. Il ne voulait pas les voir, aucun d'entre eux.

Qu'ils se taisent, qu'ils se cachent, qu'ils s'enfouissent dans un coin si minuscule qu'il ne pourrait les voir.

Malgré ses envies, le climat ne cessait de se ternir. Et, isolé dans la tour d'astronomie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à travers la voute d'une fenêtre, tout ce monde s'agiter en vue de cette guerre qui allait s'avérer inhumaine.

Il ne prêtait plus désormais garde à la douleur provoquée par la marque, qui était pourtant de plus en plus forte à mesure de l'approche du maître des ténèbres.

« Severus… »

Son nom venait d'être soupiré et il n'avait même pas besoin de se tourner afin de connaître l'identité de son interlocuteur, venu troubler cette tranquillité à laquelle il aspirait tant.

Il fallait croire que ce ne serait pas pour ce soir.

« Hermione. Répondit-il solennellement. »

L'ancien Directeur croisa les bras, s'efforçant de rester dans l'ombre. La Gryffondor s'approcha de lui, puis se posta à ses côtés. Alors, il tourna légèrement son visage vers le sien.

Elle avait l'air paisible. Mais tourmentée à la fois. Et elle était belle, à cette lueur de Lune.

Snape avait envie de se fustiger pour ces pensées, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Inutile de lutter ce soir. Pas maintenant.

« Harry pense qu'un horcruxe est encore caché au sein de l'école. »

Sans doute.

Il n'avait même pas envie d'y penser.

Cela n'était plus de son ressort.

« Vous n'y allez pas avec lui ?

_ Il n'a pas besoin de moi. »

Un faible soupir, comme un ricanement étouffé sorti de sa gorge.

« Il est temps de le laisser se débrouiller.

_ Si vous le dites.

_ Et je n'ai pas de baguette.

_ Empruntez en une à un Serpentard. Je vous en donne l'autorisation.

_ Je préfère rester avec vous. »

Snape grogna. Il se tourna vers elle et fit face à son visage, imperturbable, stoïque.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, elle le retint. Le professeur de potions fixa un instant sa main agrippant son bras, puis l'observa d'un œil dissuasif. Mais elle se fichait de cela.

« Si nous ne restons pas ensemble, je…

_ Vous devez vous protéger, Miss.

_ Vous mourrez. »

Elle avait prononcé cette fatalité en un sanglot réprimé, et il se contenta de la fixer. Alors elle lui fit face, avec une rage insoupçonnée.

« Vous allez mourir et vous le savez ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Hermione se mit à pleurer des larmes silencieuse. Mais elle de se détacha pas de son visage, toujours aussi imperturbable.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

La Gryffondor haleta. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, sans envie d'assister à ce spectacle, elle le retint de nouveau et fit tomber son poing sur son torse. Une fois. Deux fois, puis trois. Alors, il ferma les yeux, incapable de lui dire de s'arrêter.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un sale égoïste ! Prononça-t-elle en sanglotant. »

Peu lui importait bien que tout le monde entende cette conversation, assiste à cela. Car en cette dernière nuit difficile, plus rien n'avait d'importance.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire ça, pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes vous aussi sans coeur ? Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois stupide au point de ne pas savoir ce que vous préparez ! »

Ses sanglots augmentaient au fur et à mesure de sa colère et bientôt, il ne put le supporter. Alors il agrippa ses avant-bras, l'empêchant de continuer ses agissements, tentant de la contenir par ce simple contact. Hermione fut incapable de prononcer quoique ce soit et Snape serra sa peau, son estomac se tordant de douleur.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de mourir. Vous ne pouvez pas, murmura-t-elle. »

Enfin, il l'amena enfin vers lui en une étreinte aussi intense que nécessaire. Snape passa une main dans la chevelure hirsute de son ancienne élève, la même crinière qu'il avait tant détesté car symbolisant beaucoup trop sa maison. Et à présent, il la choyait, comme il le pouvait. Et Hermione pouvait sentir son coeur dont les battements réguliers assourdissaient ses tympans.

« Ne me laissez pas, souffla-t-elle. Pas après ça. Pas après ce que vous avez fait. S'il vous plait. Severus. Faites ça. Pour moi. Juste pour moi.

_ Ne me demandez pas cela Granger, soupira-t-il.

_ Juste pour moi. C'est la seule, la seule demande, sanglota-t-elle de nouveau. »

Snape la serra plus fort encore, et il lui semblait sentir son coeur se briser.

« L'unique chose, que je vous demande. Je vous en supplie. S'il vous plait. Ne mourrez pas. »

Elle leva son visage pâle, fatigué aux orbes cernés vers le directeur de Serpentard. Et celui-ci passa machinalement sa main sur sa joue humide.

« S'il vous plait, réitéra-t-elle.

_ Essayez de vous reposer, tenta-t-il de conseiller.

_ Je ne peux pas. Pas ici. Pas avec tous ces élèves, tous ces membres de l'ordre qui… Qui errent. Qui se préparent à l'inévitable. Et pas avec ce poids que je porte. »

Snape soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas combattre dans de telles conditions de fatigue. Un instant, il flirta avec l'idée de l'enfermer dans les cachots avec les autres et un sort dont elle ne se déferait pas, mais il savait qu'elle serait bien capable d'exploser la porte pas quel que moyen que ce soit et de le rejoindre en se faisant tuer au passage. Alors, il accepta l'idée qu'elle soit avec lui.

D'un geste, il se déroba à elle et dévala les escaliers en colimaçon de la tour. Puis, il prit la direction de ses appartements, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le suivait malgré la cadence. Il prononça le mot de passe sans se préoccuper qu'elle l'entende.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmener ici ? Entendit-il dans son dos.

_ Vous devez dormir. Vous devez tenir. »

Sans obéir à son injonction, elle posa sa joue dans son dos. Et Snape ferma les yeux, tiraillé.

« Ne faites rien d'inconsidéré. »

Il soupira. Puis, il se tourna vers elle et posa sa main sur sa joue.

« Très bien.

_ Vous me le promettez ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix murmurante.

_ Oui.

_ Embrassez-moi. »

Snape arrondit le regard de surprise.

« Pardon ?

_ Je ne veux pas penser à demain. Je ne veux pas penser à ce que deviendront mes amis, à vous, à moi, dit-elle d'une voix accablée en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Nous ne pouvons pas, déclara-t-il suivit d'un rire jaune. Ce ne serait pas correct. Pas dans votre état, pas maintenant, ici, alors que la guerre est sur le point de…

_ N'en avez-vous pas assez de lutter ? Le coupa-t-elle. »

Le concerné soupira puis, plissa les lèvres.

« Si maintenant n'est pas le bon moment, alors il n'y en a aucun, renchérit-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas… »

Le maître des potions soupira avant d'essayer de rassembler ses idées.

« C'est compliqué.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Si vous voulez oublier, il y a des tas d'autres jeunes gens dans le même état que vous. Dans une détresse tout aussi semblable, clama-t-il en s'emparant de ses mains afin de les enlever à lui.

_ Vous ne comprenez pas.

_ Vous êtes désespérée Miss Granger, et perdue. Je connais ces sentiments. N'ayez pas honte d'avoir peur.

_ Je n'ai pas peur !

_ Qu'est-ce que cela encore ? Vous voilà, plaçant ce fameux complexe de l'arrogance qui sied si bien aux Gryffondor.

_ Vous attaquez à ma maison ne rendra pas les choses plus facile ! C'est avec vous que je veux passer ces heures, pas avec n'importe quel « autre jeune gens », espèce… d'idiot, gronda-t-elle.

_ Et je vous répète que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit-il en serrant les dents.

_ Mais pourquoi ? S'agaça-t-elle.

_ Parce que je serais incapable de vous laisser combattre après ça ! Hurla-t-il. »

Il venait de lui saisir les bras, approchant son visage, si prés qu'elle sentait son souffle se mélanger au sien. Elle l'observa, partagée entre le tiraillement, la tristesse, la souffrance, mais aussi l'amour… De ce genre de sentiment, inconditionnel qui vous frappe au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins.

Pour la première fois, Hermione vit l'armure de son professeur de potion se fendre, et son visage afficher une douleur comme jamais elle n'en avait vu.

« Je ne peux pas accepter que vous périssiez. Pas demain. Ni après demain. Ni jamais. Pas de mon vivant. Pas pour moi, énuméra-t-il saisissant son visage.

_ Vous êtes entré dans mon esprit. Vous avez été torturé, avec moi. Nous sommes ensemble, et nous le serons jusqu'au bout, même si vous ne le voulez pas. Car votre magie vous le hurle, si fort que nous sommes lié à la même baguette. »

Snape afficha une mine à la fois surprise, et entendue. Bien sur… Cela avait du sens. Même s'il n'avait osé se l'avouer. Ils sont liés, depuis l'instant où il avait pénétré ses visions, son esprit prenant sa place en son sein, leurs deux essences se mélangeant l'une à l'autre et imprimant leur empreinte en chacun d'eux.

« Ne voyez-vous pas ? Murmura-t-elle. Vous n'êtes plus seul. Nous ne le sommes plus. Et moi… Moi, j'attend. Car je serais à vos côtés, et nous combattrons ensemble. C'est ce que je veux, dit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

_ C'est pure folie, déclara-t-il sur le même ton.

_ Peu de choses prennent de leur sens ces derniers temps. Ou peut-être est-ce l'inverse… Davantage de choses deviennent… logiques. Inéducables. Comme vous. Et moi. »

Snape ferma les yeux et posa son front sur celui d'Hermione, qui transpirait d'un calme résolu. Une sérénité communicative, qui calma cette panique qu'il tentait de cacher depuis des heures.

« Professeur… Je…

_ Ne dites rien.

_ Non, je dois…

_ Non. »

Comme pour la faire taire, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et elle l'accueilli, avec bénédiction et soulagement. Puis, il quitta sa bouche aussi simplement qu'il l'avait lié à la sienne.

« Ne dites rien, répéta-t-il en inspirant l'odeur de son cou. »

Hermione ferma les yeux, savourant l'effleurement du nez du potionniste contre sa peau. Elle passa ses mains sur ses épaules, puis sur son torse en soupirant d'aise, tandis qu'il gratifiait sa nuque de baisers appuyés.

« Je ne le pensais pas. »

Enivré, il mordilla sa peau tandis qu'elle déboutonna sa redingote, passant enfin ses paumes sur sa peau albâtre.

« Je ne le pensais pas, quand je disais que vous étiez égoïste, répéta-t-elle.

_ Je sais, répondit-il en longeant sa taille.

_ Et quand… »

Elle laissa échapper un soupir de contentement lorsque les doigts de son ancien professeur roulèrent sur son chemisier, le déboutonnant peu à peu.

« Quand je disais que vous étiez… »

La jeune femme se trouva en soutien gorge tandis qu'il l'aida à se ôter lui-même de ses multiples couches de vêtements.

« Sans coeur, termina-t-elle.

_ Arrêtez, grogna-t-il en la repoussant avec douceur vers la porte du fond de son salon.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Taisez-vous.

_ Severus, gémit-elle en s'accrochant à son cou. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de l'amener peu à peu jusqu'à son lit, l'y allongeant alors qu'elle venait de retirer sa jupe et ses chaussures.

« Est-ce que vous croyez que… cela aurait marché, prononça-t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau et en déboutonnant son pantalon de toile noir.

_ Jamais. Nous nous serions entretué. »

Enfin, la Gryffondor émit un faible rire amusé, réel entre ses lèvres. Puis, elle le conduit à s'allonger sur elle, parcourant son corps sans pudeur.

« Vous avez sans doute raison, déclara-t-elle en gémissant.

_ J'ai toujours raison, dit-il en dégrafant son soutien gorge. »

De nouveau, il l'entendit rire et se fit la réflexion que ce son était le plus merveilleux qu'il ait pu entendre depuis bien des années. Son éclat se perdit lorsqu'il se cala entre ses jambes, laissant frotter sa dureté équivoque sur son dessous déjà humide.

« Je ne vous aurais jamais supporté, dit-elle en se débarrassant du caleçon de son assaillant.

_ Sentiment partagé Miss Granger, articula-t-il en faisant de même avec sa culotte. »

Le souffle de la jeune femme s'entrecoupa lorsqu'il glissa entre ses lèvres sans la pénétrer. Alors, elle tenta de se mouvoir afin qu'il la serpente, en vain. Il se joua d'elle quelques secondes, et elle n'en fut même pas surprise après tout.

« S'il te plait, finit-elle par murmurer en gigotant. »

Son ton était si suppliant qu'il ne put y résister davantage. Il s'insinua en elle, avec lenteur et tout deux retinrent leur respiration tant les sensations étaient intenses. Lorsqu'il fut pleinement en elle, Snape serra ses mains entre les siennes, figé dans un état de béatitude comme il n'en avait que rarement connu. Enfin, il recula afin de mieux s'enfoncer, leur arrachant à tout deux un même gémissement.

« N'arrête pas, pas encore, haleta-t-elle d'une voix basse. »

Snape se redressa et osa enfin plonger son regard dans le sien, sans pudeur. Emporté par ses prunelles transpirantes de passion, il l'embrassa avec fièvre. Il ne quitta pas sa bouche et lui imposa un rythme débordant, fervent, se délectant des sons délicieux sortant de sa gorge et vibrant dans la sienne. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme s'il était sa seule bouée de sauvetage et il se mouvait en elle, emporté de s'unir à elle, et par tout son être qui touchait le sien.  
Enfin, il quitta sa bouche afin de reprendre sa respiration, mais il ne cessa pour autant de lé pénétrer, encore et encore.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se compresser et ferma les yeux, ses muscles tirant et tirant, comme au bord de céder.

« Tellement, murmura-t-elle en boucle, le début de sa phrase lui étant impossible à sortir.

_ Arrête, gémit-il contre elle.

_ Si tu savais comme, continua-t-elle, transpirante.

_ Hermione, arrête.

_ Severus, ne put-elle s'empêcher de sangloter.

_ Hermione, gémit-il à son tour.

_ Je vais… »

Ses parois vibrèrent et il la sentit s'humidifier plus encore. Puis, elle atteignit enfin le point culminant et il ne cessa son accélération. Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin entre ses bras, une poupée de chiffon abritée par le plaisir et le désir. Et plus son orgasme durait, plus il approchait la félicité, se sentant monter, monter, encore et encore jusqu'à ce point, ce merveilleux moment où la jouissance n'était plus qu'à portée de main. Et rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'y céder. Alors il s'abandonna, se déversant en elle, flottant dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Et il répétait son prénom, encore et encore, tel un mantra, un culte envers elle et elle seule.

Enfin, tout deux s'écroulèrent, leurs respirations saccadés se calmant peu à peu. Il sentait la main de la jeune femme parcourir son dos, lui procurant des frissons de froid et de plaisir.

Snape se redressa et tomba sur ses yeux fatigués mais si sereins.

Il lui accorda un dernier baiser avant de se retirer et leur jeta à tout deux un sort de nettoyage.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'ils n'auraient pas du… mais il n'avait aucun regret. Il savait qu'il ne serait même pas convainquant. Alors il s'abstenu.

Exténués, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et soupira, las.

« Quelle étrange notion de repos, sortit-elle en un souffle. »

Par réflexe, il retint un ricanement, de surprise et d'amusement. A la place, il se secoua la tête, soupirant de plus belle.

« Insupportable, grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

_ Serpentard, lui murmura-t-elle avant de s'endormir. »


	21. Chapitre 20

Et voilà, nous en sommes à l'avant dernier chapitre. J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop me detester lol ! Cette fic était, je dirais, la plus ambitieuse que j'ai faite. J'ai essayé d'instaurer une atmosphère particulière, presque bizarre. Apparemment, au vu de vos avis, c'est réussi et j'en suis heureuse. Merci pour votre suivi !

* * *

Chapitre 20

Snape discutait avec Minerva lorsqu'il tourna machinalement son regard vers sa droite. Il vit les prunelles d'Hermione, et ne sut comment les interpréter.

Il avait beau se fustiger, et se flageller durant des mille et des cents, cela n'enlèverait en rien ce qu'il avait commis la veille.

« Severus, répéta une nouvelle fois Minerva en essayant de capter son attention.

_ Quoi ? Grogna-t-il en redirigeant enfin son visage vers sa collègue.

_ Plusieurs troupes ont été repéré à des endroits stratégiques. »

Le maître des potions grogna en guise de réponse. La bataille ne devrait plus tarder et il sentait l'étau de la guerre se refermer sur lui comme un funeste et terrible destin. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu d'entraîner qui que ce soit avec lui. Hermione. Elle venait bousculer tous ses plans.

Alors qu'il se sentait plus qu'agacé, celle occupant justement l'ensemble de ses pensées vint se poster à ses côtés sans un mot. Il ouvrit alors la bouche, prêt à répondre à sa collègue, mais aucune phrase ne sortit de sa bouche. La Gryffondor plissa le regard avant de lui donner un coup dans le pied qu'elle voulait discret. Mais rien n'échappa au regard avisé de la Directrice qui se racla la gorge et insista d'autant plus son regard vers le maître des cachots.

« Severus.

_ Hé bien faites en sorte que personne ne bouge de son poste. »

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir avec une synchronicité surprenante, et ils affichaient, presque sans pudeur, une complicité flagrante, Snape et elle se regardant avec une lueur dans le regard reconnaissable entre milles. Tant que Minerva gronda.

« Miss Granger ! Professeur Severus Snape ! s'écria la sorcière d'un air outré. »

Le dernier appelé leva un sourcil de consternation en se tournant lentement vers la sorcière.

« Minerva. Tenez-vous vraiment à radoter alors que nous allons peut-être tous mourir dès ce soir ?

_ Je ne me laisserais pas avoir par ton pessimisme. Tout ceci est hors de…

_ Est-ce que tout cela à tant d'importance ? »

La voix fluette d'Hermione venait de couper court à toute joute verbale et sa directrice la fixa avec une lueur bien étrange dans le regard. La jeune femme ne laissa pourtant pas tomber son flegme légendaire et se redressa en se raclant la gorge.

« Je pense qu'il y a des choses bien plus graves qui nous attendent, professeur McGonagall. »

La sorcière ferma les yeux, partagée.

« Nous nous protégerons, ayez confiance. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder le professeur de potions, lui adressant un très faible rictus. Minerva soupira de lassitude avant de rouvrir les yeux. La situation était devenue hors de contrôle… Mais son élève avait raison. En ces temps sombres, et après avoir découvert la nature de son collègue, peut-être que tout cela n'avait pas tant d'importance après tout.

« Faites attention à vous, murmura la professeur de métamorphose. »

* * *

Snape traversait les couloirs à une rapidité ahurissante, suivi de prés par Hermione.

« Bien, a-t-il un plan ?

_ C'est de Harry dont on parle. Les plans ne lui ont jamais bien réussi, sortit-elle d'un regard entendu. »

Son interlocuteur grogna, balayant son regard partout, sur le qui vive.

« Allons, il doit bien avoir une vague idée de ce qu'il va faire ! Enragea-t-il.

_ Trouver le diadème de Serdaigle et le détruire.

_ Oh comme c'est tâche aisé, autant dire que nous aurons peut-être le temps de bruncher et de prendre un petit thé en compagnie de Voldemort après cela, gronda Snape en la fusillant du regard.

_ Je n'y suis pour rien s'il est aussi têtu qu'un détraqueur devant un dépressif en phrase terminale. »

Hermione s'arrêta soudain dans sa marche et ricana. Snape se figea deux mètres plus loin en l'observant d'un air colérique.

« Vous avez vu ? J'ai fais une plaisanterie sur mon monde imaginaire, c'était très bien trouvé et je ne l'ai même pas fait exprès ! »

Pestant contre le monde entier, il se dirigea vers elle à grandes enjambées, puis lui saisit le bras afin de continuer son chemin.

« Et nous ?

_ Disons que j'ai imaginé la chose suivante : ne pas se faire tuer.

_ Quelle ingéniosité, et vous vous moquiez donc de Harry ?

_ J'aimerai m'accorder le soin de tuer Bellatrix. Ou que vous le fassiez. Peu importe. Nous partageons la même baguette, ce sera soit de ma main, soit de ma voix ce qui me convient parfaitement. »

La voix du maître des cachots se faisaient plus rapide, hachée, précipitée même. Il était nerveux. Et à juste titre.

Enfin, il parvint à l'extrémité des cachots, renfermant ses Serpentards. Minerva avait eu le bon sens de les envoyer ici plutôt que la plupart voient leurs parents se faire tuer. Ils étaient accompagné des plus jeunes et il fit en sorte d'ignorer les pleurs qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles d'élèves apeurés.

Alors qu'il se sentait tendu, une main se posa sur la sienne. Elle était chaude et tendre. Elle serra son emprise et il lui répondit, gardant une moue indifférente, cachant ses émotions comme il l'avait toujours fait.

« Tu ne veux pas rester avec tes amis ? Combattre à leur côté ?

_ Je ne peux pas, tu as ma baguette.

_ C'est une excuse si pratique. Et c'est ma baguette, rectifia-t-il.

_ Il faut bien que nous restions ensemble. Harry est protégé, contrairement à toi.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon ! Lâcha-t-il en secouant les mains en l'air. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard, mais le sorcier ne sourcilla pas d'un iota. Pire, il haussa un sourcil en penchant la tête.

« Quoi ?

_ Et si nous mourrions ? Murmura-t-elle.

_ Ça suffit, gronda-t-il.

_ Je veux que nous exécutions notre plan.

_ Il en est hors de questions.

_ Mais Severus !

_ J'ai dis non !

_ Je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est une si mauvaise idée.

_ Cela bousillerait ta vie.

_ Ça nous sauverait.

_ Nous ne sommes même pas certains que ça marcherait.

_ Je le sais, c'est tout.

_ Le contraire m'aurait surprit. »

* * *

Cela faisait des heures et des heures, que tous combattaient d'un courage acharné. Les cachots étaient plutôt surs, mais Snape tout comme Hermione avaient refusé de garder cette position, terré, entendant ces cris de détresse et les murs exploser. D'un commun accord, ils étaient venu en aide aux élèves comme aux professeurs.

Se frayant un chemin à travers les corridors détruits, Snape intercepta de justesse un sort destiné à Lupin.

Ce dernier lui accorda un hochement de tête avant de reprendre le combat.

La hache de guerre avait été probablement enterré par ce simple geste, mais une autre faisait rage, plus cruelle, plus féroce et sanglante que jamais.

Snape envoyait des informulés, se relayant sur leur baguette, tentant de faire le moins de dégâts possibles. Leur seule alternative était de parer les sorts sans en prononcer un seul, de peur de blesser des alliés précieux autour d'eux.

Mais cette méthode s'avérait aussi fatigante qu'inefficace. Et lorsque Hermione se fit blesser au bras, hurlant de douleur, Snape se mit à élaborer un nouveau plan. Ils avaient besoin de répit et il devait absolument soigner cette plaie qui saignait en abondance.

Dans l'espoir de trouver un semblant de calme au détour de la Forêt, ils étaient parvenu à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sortir du château.

« Severus, gémit la jeune femme en se tenant le bras ensanglanté. »

Le sorcier passa son bras valide derrière sa nuque et la hissa jusqu'aux ruines de la cabane d'Hagrid, presque entièrement détruite.

« Donne-moi ton sac, et dis-moi que tu as tout prévu.

_ Je ne suis pas une novice, grogna-t-elle en lui tendant la petite sacoche. »

Alors qu'il soignait sa coupure comme il le pouvait, un cri pourfendu l'air.

Voldemort.

Hermione comme Snape se fixèrent, à la fois satisfait et inquiet.

« Je suppose qu'Harry a détruit le diadème.

_ Il ne reste plus que le plus difficile.

_ Voyez-vous cela. »

Hermione se figea de terreur tandis que Snape se mit devant elle, la protégeant du regard de celle qui avaient interrompu leur échange.

« Bella.

_ Severus. Tu as beaucoup déçu le maître. »

Ce dernier tâta discrètement sa poche et ferma les yeux en pestant. Sa baguette de s'y trouvait plus. Et il tenait une Hermione terrifiée dans le dos, sans doute incapable de bouger voire même de, ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir les yeux.

« Il n'y a pas de « maître ». Juste un fou furieux aux commandes d'une immense jeu de stratégie auquel je ne souhaite pas faire parti.

_ J'ai dorénavant une nouvelle mission. Sache que le maître a été si horrifié de ta trahison que je ne suis plus devenue qu'une sous-fifre pour lui. »

Bellatrix s'avança vers eux et, en toute discrétion, Snape porta sa main vers celle de la jeune femme en la serrant.

« Une sous-fifre ! Moi ! Tu as détruit ce pour quoi je me suis battue toute ma vie, pour une sang-de-bourbe. »

En rage à propos de l'utilisation de ce nominatif, le maître des potions ne put s'empêcher de se lever et de faire face à la sorcière.

« C'est ta perversité qui t'as mené à ce stade.

_ Endoloris ! »

Le sort avait été jeté si rapidement, avec tant de rage, tant d'amertume que Snape tomba au sol, écrasé par le poids de la douleur. Hermione, recroquevillée, anéantie, tentant à tout prix de se défaire de ses démons.

Les visions continuaient de s'entrechoquer dans son esprit. Isabelle, Bellatrix, Severus, Harry, Poudlard, l'hôpital, le Docteur.

Elle n'était plus sure de rien et c'était comme si ses certitudes s'envolaient pour faire place à un océan de perdition. Mais la sorcière, elle, n'arrêtait pas ses desseins, bien au contraire. Cela durait, durait, encore et encore.

Sans défense, au sol, Snape ne parvenait plus à serrer les dents. Alors il hurlait. Si fort, que cela vrillaient les tympans de la Gryffondor qui se bloqua les paumes contre les oreilles. Où était passé son courage ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Lorsqu'elle releva le regard, elle peina à soutenir cette vision.

« Regarde ma chère petite Gryffondor, comme ton Directeur est fort. Endoloris !

_ Non, murmura-t-elle, la voix étranglée. »

Hermione ferma les yeux.

_« La sacoche. »_

Puis, elle les rouvrit. Snape, les poings serrés, en sueur et perdu semblait au bord de la folie. Dans une dernière tentative, il gigota et se hissa de quelques centimètres vers elle.

« S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle, d'une voix que Bella ne put entendre à cause de ce sort qu'elle se plaisait tant à prononcer. »

Cette fois, il eut si mal qu'il crut se perdre. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? 10 minutes ? 30 minutes ? 1 heure, peut-être 2 voire même 3. Il ne parvenait à le définir, mais il lui semblait subir cette torture depuis une éternité.

Une éternité qui ne cessait pas.

Encore connectée à elle, il avait tenté de lui faire passé le message. Mais était-il seulement parvenu ? Il ne parvenait même plus à sentir une ombre de magie dans les veines.

Puis, il eut une seconde. Une maigre, très maigre seconde de latence, durant laquelle Bellatrix s'apprêtait à prononcer de nouveau le sort. Durant laquelle il ne ressentit plus aucune douleur.

_« Fais-le. »_

Non. Elle ne le pouvait pas.  
Elle était incapable de soutenir ce tableau.

Dans un élan de courage, Hermione se précipita sur sa petite sacoche tombé deux mètres plus loin. Et sans réfléchir, se saisit de la baguette de son professeur et la pointa sur lui, déterminée.


	22. Chapitre 21

Bonsoir,

En cette journée caniculaire, je vous parviens le dernier chapitre de ma fic (à lire avec un Mojito, une piscine et un brumisateur dans la figure). Merci pour votre suivi, pour vos reviews, et vos avis. Je vous préviens, Dark-Cape a surkiffé cette fin un peu plus originale que mes fics habituelles. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi je vous ai demandé de pas me taper.

Spécial mention à KikaInLove1, où ta review m'a fait tellement, mais alors teeeeeeeeellement plaisir, je te jure c'était adorable, mon petit coeur s'est fendu, merci à toi !

* * *

Chapitre 21 – Epilogue

« Comment ne peut-tu pas connaître cette légende ? S'offusqua Albus.

_ Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai que rarement eu des écho sur ta famille, rétorqua Scorpius.

_ Oh ça va, ce n'est pas à propos de mon père ! Tu crois que je serais si impatient de te la raconter si c'était le cas ? »

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules tandis qu'Albus soupira. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé de la partie commune aux Serpentard, un énorme grimoire en main.

« Laisse-moi deviner : c'est en lien avec la seconde guerre.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Les 3/4 des histoires se déroulent dans cette période. Et mon père m'a toujours dis que ça avait été extrêmement exagéré compte tenu du contexte.

_ Bla bla bla.

_ Très mature. »

Albus ferma brutalement le livre qu'il tenait, agacé.

« C'est juste un récit que ma mère me lisait lorsque j'étais enfant. Mais sache une chose : c'était un secret entre elle et moi puisque mon père a toujours refusé qu'on me le conte. C''est une chose en lien avec ma cousine, mais si tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à le connaître... »

Scorpius rebondit sur son siège. Une histoire que le célèbre Harry Potter refusait que l'on divulgue ? Cela devait être assez interessant pour que cela en vaille la peine.

« Très bien. Tu as éveillé ma curiosité, bougonna le jeune blond. »

Ravi, Albus reprit place et ouvrit de nouveau son grimoire, sachant pertinemment que cela plairait à son ami.

« Ma mère l'appelait « la légende des renfermés », mais j'ai parcouru la bibliothèque l'autre soir, et j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas qu'une banale histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants pour qu'ils s'endorment. C'est réel, murmura-t-il.

_ Je ne comprends pas le lien avec ta cousine.

_ Tiens. »

Le garçon tendit le livre ouvert en direction de son ami qui s'en saisit, plutôt hésitant.

* * *

**« Le conte des irrévélés. »**

Il y a longtemps vivait, dans un château une jeune sorcière, aux pouvoirs surpuissants. Elle possédait autant de connaissances que la plus grande des bibliothèque du pays et parvenait à les utiliser avec plus d'aisance que les plus éveillés des sorciers. Elle étudiait d'arrache pied, mais son ingéniosité n'avait d'égal que son courage. De rouge et d'or vêtue, elle parcourait les dédales de ses donjons, en quête d'une solution face à la menace grondante parmi le Monde.

Ainsi, lorsqu'un mage aussi puissant qu'impitoyable refit surface, elle prit part à une guerre terrible, opposant les deux fils des gardiens de la mort. Un matin, alors qu'elle venait en aides aux forces de la lumière, elle fut enlevée par la plus cruelle, la plus terrible et atroce des sorcières pour finir prisonnière de son manoir. Et chaque jour durant, elle attendait, elle luttait contre la souffrance et la douleur, la folie et le sadisme de sa tortionnaire. Car, malgré sa maîtrise parfaite de l'art de la magie, il lui était impossible de rivaliser avec la haine exacerbée de celle qui fut son bourreau .

Seule, abandonnée, son ancien maître fut le seul à lui venir en secours. Il était grand, froid, mais aussi rusé et habile. On racontait que ses potions et antidotes charmaient des centaines de sorciers à des kilomètres à la ronde. Dernier descendant des gardiens de la mort, il décida de lutter contre son destin en venant en aide à la sorcière, contre vents et marées.

Ainsi, il pénétra son esprit afin d'allier ses forces aux siennes et de combattre cette terrible menace. D'un stratagème sournois, le maître parvint à sortir la sorcière de sa prison.

Elle retrouva son château, mais une chose lui manqua : sa précieuse magie. Son maître refusa de la quitter, et partagea de ses secrets les plus inavoués jusqu'à sa propre baguette que tout le monde disait incapable à manier. De deux, ils n'étaient devenu qu'un, de deux magies, il n'en resta plus qu'une, surpassant toute les autres et la destinée funeste du dernier des héritiers venait de changer.

Le jour de la dernière des batailles explosa, et c'est ensemble qu'ils firent face à l'ultime des écueils. Mais la Mort ne pouvait prendre de nouveau les deux gardiens.

Ainsi, lorsqu'ils refirent face à la terrible sorcière, le maître et sa nouvelle alliée trouvèrent l'ultime parade. De visible, ils devinrent invisibles. Et c'est vivants mais dissimulés qu'ils guérirent et pansèrent leurs plaies.

Ils restèrent alors dans un monde n'appartenant qu'à eux, un endroit où plus rien ni personne ne viendrait les chercher, leur amour restant à jamais irrévélé.

* * *

Scorpius finit son récit, puis observa son ami d'un regard circonspect. Avait-il perdu la boule ?

« Explique moi le lien avec ta cousine.

_ Non mais tu ne comprends rien ou quoi ? »

Agacé, Albus reprit en main son livre en grognant.

« « De rouge et d'or vêtue, un maître en potions et antidotes, derniers descendants des héritiers de la mort, le château... ». Tu n'y es toujours pas ?

_ Non.

_ Hermione Granger. Le professeur Snape. Poudlard, la bataille.

_ Hermione Granger est morte. Et c'est pour ça que ton oncle Ron a appelé sa fille comme ça.

_ Hé bien moi, je ne pense pas. »

Scorpius haussa haut les sourcils, effaré.

« On n'a jamais trouvé leur corps, ma mère m'a dit que leurs pouvoirs s'étaient ensemble décuplé, mais demeuraient imprévisibles. Et s'ils s'étaient jeté un sort de dissimulation ? Des Serpentard cachés dans les cachots les ont entendu parler d'un « plan », il y en a même certains qui disent qu'ils les ont vu s'embrasser. Et puis, il s'est déjà passé des choses très bizarres. Surtout à la naissance de Lily.

_ Comme ?

_ Ma sœur a été retrouvé en train de léviter au dessus de son lit juste avant de se reposer quand elle avait 3 mois. Et elle souriait.

_ C'est une sorcière, souligna le garçon.

_ Les pouvoirs ne peuvent pas se développer si vite. De plus, ma mère a sentit une brise lorsqu'elle s'est avancé, comme si quelqu'un l'avait effleuré. Maman a toujours pensé que c'était son amie qui était venu tenir ma sœur dans les bras. Ou son ancien professeur, puisque l'odeur de son parfum subsistait dans la pièce. Et on connaît tous l'amour qu'éprouvait le professeur Snape pour la mère de mon père, Lily Evans.

_ C'est une belle histoire, mais…

_ Je te rappelle aussi qu'un jour, on a tous vu McGonagall se balader avec une écharpe verte et argent avant de grogner dans le vide en se rendant compte que quelqu'un avait changé les couleurs. Or, personne n'a jamais avoué l'avoir fait, et certains racontent que le professeur Snape faisait souvent ça à l'approche des matchs de Quidditch pour l'embêter.

_ Mais si ce que tu dis est vrai, ils se seraient rematérialisé.

_ Pas s'ils n'en ont pas envie. Pas s'ils avaient un pouvoir trop puissant. Ils auraient pu avoir peur qu'on les utilise. Ils peuvent très bien continuer de vivre, cachés, au nez et à la barbe de tous. Ils s'aimaient, c'est évident. Et ils préfèrent juste rester dissimulés, ce que je peux comprendre au vu de la vie médiatique qu'ont subi tous les héros de la guerre. Certains racontent que l'ancien manoir des Snape reste inhabité, mais qu'on continue d'entendre des choses. Comme si des gens y vivaient. Du coup, personne n'ose l'approcher. »

Scorpius secoua la tête, considérant les dires de son ami.

« Possible, finit-il par dire. Pourquoi est-ce que ça te passionne tant ?

_ C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione et je voulais trouver un livre parlant de cette légende quelque part, pour le lui offrir. Son père aussi a toujours refusé qu'on la lui raconte, ce n'est pas anodin. Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils n'approuvaient pas trop. Mais avoir des éclaircissements sur les origines de son prénom, ça peut être un beau cadeau. Je sais comme ça peut être dur à porter, mais je pense aussi que l'histoire qu'elle connaît est incomplète.

_ Offrir un livre à Hermione Weasley. Je crois que tu as tapé dans le mille. »

Albus sourit avant de fermer le grimoire et de le reposer dans la bibliothèque de la salle commune. Et, lorsqu'il retrouva, quelques jours plus tard, l'exemplaire originel de la légende des irrévélés, il soupçonna Scorpius de l'avoir aidé. Seulement, ce dernier n'aurait jamais pu trouver cet exemplaire qui n'appartenait même pas à Poudlard.

C'est avec une attention nostalgique et touchée qu'il emballa le livre, souriant comme jamais. Puis, il reposa le présent sur son bureau.

Il se faisait tard, et l'heure du cours de potion ne devrait pas tarder. Hâtif, il fourra ses manuels dans sa besace.

« Merci tante Hermione, prononça-t-il tout haut avant de refermer la porte. »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut bien assez loin qu'une douce et faible voix féminine s'échappa de sa chambre.

_« De rien, Albus. »_

FIN


End file.
